Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse
by Graedusk
Summary: Harry went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius. And ended up in a completely different world, with vastly different people. This world has it's own problems. Will Harry be the one to save them? Or someone else? Will he get back to his world in time? Find out inside. Rated M for Violence, Sexual content and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse

Chapter 1 – Lost

Pain, was the first thing he felt. It started out as a dull ache, and then it progressed into a searing burn that refused to be ignored, try though he did and failed miserably. Thinking it would be better to try and move he sat up, until this point he had not known exactly where the pain was coming from but now he could feel it blossoming through his right thigh just above his knee. Now the boy in question was no stranger to pain by now, being Harry Potter he did have a particular proclivity for getting himself into…"accidents". But all the same, it bloody hurt! Trying to see if any there was any way to alleviate his pain he ran his hands down his leg, he thought this was in vain until his left hand impacted something solid that sent a bolt of pain up his leg. Hissing in annoyance, he looked down and saw a large splinter of stone poking out of his leg – how could he have not noticed that? He wondered to himself, after a moment he thought he should do his best to treat it as best he could and started looking for his wand. Spotting it lying a few meters away he leant over and snatched it up, until this point he had not noticed where he was, he could swear he recognised it though. Deciding not to dwell on this at the moment, he looked at the splinter and gingerly wrapped a hand around it. Gritting his teeth he pulled hard on it, as blood started to flow he pointed his wand at the wound and hissed " _ferula_ " the pain dulled to a manageable level and he let out a laboured breath "shit that hurt" he swore to himself.

With the pain subsided to manageable levels, he slowly started to move. He looked around him and couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been here before. After turning a complete one-eighty he reeled backwards. He had been sitting in front of the Vale in the Department of Mysteries! But he could sense that something was wrong here, the Veil was moving a lot more rapidly than before and seemed…angry. He knew he had come to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, but where was he? And where were the others? Had they gotten trapped in the Hall of Prophecy?

Before he could ask any more questions of himself a great force hurled him across the room. It nearly sent him crashing to the ground but he was stopped by an invisible wall of some kind. His glasses went skidding across the stone, so he scrambled after them and jammed them on his face. Then wished he hadn't. Standing in the archway was a woman, unlike any woman Harry had ever seen. Her skin was pale and seemed to hang off of the bones of her face, wrapped in jet black robes that blew around her, in her left hand she held a staff that seemed to be made of some dark wood with runes carved into it. However none of these things disturbed Harry half as much, as her eyes. Pale orbs, that looked like they had seen a million tragedies, a billion times. Eyes that could transcend flesh and look into the soul itself but at this moment they blazed, with a fury such that Harry had ever seen "THE _GATES ARE OPEN"_ she bellowed, in a voice that seemed to come from the depths of Hel. " _THE UNIVERSE IS IN PERIL, ONLY ONE CAN STOP IT!"_ she bellowed louder still, the room shook and the rock beneath Harry trembled. What was she talking about? The universe was in peril? And who was this "one who could stop it"? "Who can stop it?" he shouted into the din, she considered him for a moment and then bellowed " _ONE WITH POWER! "_ was all she said before dissipating into the mist.

Harry stared longingly at the spot where she had stood. What did all this mean? Why was the universe in peril? Who was this one who could stop it? Deciding to see if he could find the others he started to look for an exit, they would know what to do. He looked around but there seemed to be no viable exit, how had he gotten in here? He pondered. Remembering he looked up and saw the door he came through, there was only one problem however. It was fifty feet in the air, well about fifty feet he thought. " Great " he said, deciding to see if there was some kind of emergency exit he walked around to the other side of the Veil. At that moment a great rumbling met his ears, looking around in an attempt to find the source he looked up at the door. That seemed to be where the noise was coming from, after a moment the door began to shake. Sensing danger he ducked behind a large rock – just in time – for at that moment the door burst open and in came hundreds upon hundreds of dementors. What were dementors doing in the Department of Mysteries? Had the Minister sent them?

Swarming down they circled the Veil, like animals circling there pray. Whipping out his wand he had no choice but to think of the happiest memory he could and jumped out from behind the rock screaming "EXPECTO PATRONUM" his ethereal stag erupted from the end of his wand, and took charge against the nearest dementor. But then something happened he had never seen before, the dementor charged forward and bodily ripped the patroni to pieces. Staring in shock Harry tumbled backwards, clutching the rock he was previously hid behind, he pointed his wand at the advancing dementor. But no happy thoughts came to him, cold dread filled his heart and he slumped against the rock "Get back! "He vainly shouted. The dementor let out an inhuman screech and glided away, had that really worked? As he thought he'd gotten lucky however, a second dementor approached. This one was different from the others. It had a black cloak that trailed behind it, and its hood was drawn back to reveal a face with some sort of carving on it, it looked somewhat like a rune cluster he had read about somewhere. It also unlike the others had large, emotionless red eyes that didn't seem to blink. Long claws protruded from mottled finger tips and its left hand was inside its robe.

Pulling out its left hand it held a staff, not unlike the one that the woman Harry had seen in the Veil had held. But this one was shorter, and had a black stone in the top, held by what seemed to be a giant hand, the stone glowed with a dark energy. Harry found himself paralysed, unable to move. The dementor was now within spitting distance of him. It looked him directly in the eye and seemed to be considering him, he tried to move but a scabby hand shot out and forcibly pushed him into the rock. He tried to shout out but found that he had lost his voice; the dementor let out an animalistic growl and pressed the stone to his chest.

He was met with the most unimaginable pain he could ever have imagined. He felt as though his soul was on fire, he tried to reach for his wand but the dementor screeched a sound that sounded oddly like a "No!" and turned the staff counter-clockwise. The pain increased tenfold. But then, a great cry pierced through the air. In too much pain to see where the source came from, Harry fell to the floor heavily. Looking up Harry could see the silhouette of a colossal patronus, it let out a great roar and the dementors swarmed towards it, however - unlike his - this patronus caught three dementors in jaws of some kind and ripped _them_ to smithereens. He could now see somewhat better and with shock, noticed that the patronus was a Hungarian Horntail! It tore most of the dementors to pieces and let out one more gigantic roar before dissipating. Harry tried to move, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Rest my boy, rest" said a voice he didn't recognise. He caught a brief glimpse of white robes and white hair, but saw no more as he slipped from consciousness.

The stranger looked at the veil, worry creasing his brow. Pulling out his wand he did some diagnostic checks on the boy he had just saved, not too much lasting damage. Levitating the boy and himself from the ground he glided towards the exit, before he reached it however he suddenly stopped and turned and looked down and said "Oh Albus, what have you done?"

 _AN: Hello. Welcome to my first fic, sorry if my grammar is bad. I will be uploading this probably every two weeks or so as I have other commitments. Any queries feel free to message me, I might reply I might not. Hope you all enjoy._

 _Grae._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 2 – An unexpected host

Harry awoke, not in pain he was surprised to find. But in relative comfort, he appeared to be laid on some kind of bed, in a room he didn't recognise. Deciding to look around he sat up, in the corner of the room stood a portrait, but at this moment in time it was empty. He threw the covers to his side and stood, looking to his side he noticed the scar where the stone had been. That meant someone would have healed him, who this person was he had no idea. He did remember a brief flash of white hair though. He looked around the room and on a seat under a window to the left he found a set of dark grey and white robes, deciding to try them on he took off the bed robe he had awoken in and slipped the robe over his head, underneath it he found bracers and a pair of light white shoes. The robe itself came to rest just below his Adam's apple and the sleeves extended down to the base of his thumb. All in all, he thought he looked pretty good.

Turning towards the door he jumped when he heard a man's voice "I see you have awoken "he said. Harry turned to look at the man; he wore the same robes as he was but with the added addition of a white fur cape and hood. Looking at his face, he could have put the man in his mid sixties, but looking at his twinkling grey eyes that seemed to shine through mist; he knew this man was a lot older. He stood tall, at least six feet and had an air of wisdom and power around him, which reminded Harry of Dumbledore. At first he thought it _was_ Dumbledore, but there was no way Harry could mistake Dumbledore's eyes. This man did not have them. "Who are you?" Harry asked abruptly. The man smiled and walked towards Harry slowly, though Harry got the impression that he could go faster if need be. Extending his hand he said "Welcome to my home, Mr Potter" Harry took the hand and shook it. The man had a very firm shake "Come, you must be hungry" without waiting for an answer he walked towards the door and opened it, Harry quickly followed suit and walked down a red carpeted corridor with highly polished wooden walls, lined with portraits who where all talking amiably and occasionally stopping to bow to the old man. Turning left he said "Breakfast will be served in the hall "he turned to Harry and smiled "There is no need to look so worried young man, I will not hurt you" Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief, he _had_ been worried about that. But something about the man made Harry trust him.

At the end of the corridor he could see torches in sconces that flared into life as the man walked past them, finally illuminating a large oak door that eerily reminded him of Hogwarts, he couldn't be there, could he? Deciding to swallow his questions until later he continued to follow the man. He stopped at the oak door and was rummaging inside his robes for something, "Ahh! There's the little critter" extracting a key from the depths of the robe he pushed it into a lock and turned. Beside him he could hear a great many cogs turning and after a minute the door opened, the man stepped inside and said "Please, sit down Mr Potter" indicating at a large table in the centre of the room. Harry however was busy staring around the gargantuan space in which he now resided. It had a massive white carpet and the walls were silver and lined with weapons and portraits. The back wall had a massive window on it with a small door at its base. The man watched Harry with an amused stare "Like it? I designed it myself. Am I overdoing it on the white though?" Harry turned to look at him and said "A bit, yeah. I prefer darker colours" Harry had never told anyone but, he did have a fascination with anything dark. The man nodded and indicated for Harry to sit.

He sat at the ornate table and the mysterious man sat to his left. With a click of his fingers the table filled with food, again another similarity to Hogwarts Harry noted. "You still haven't answered my question "Harry said, looking the man right in the eye, the man stared right back. "Alas I have not, please accept my apologies. But surely you must have an idea? You are an intelligent young man Mr Potter. "He said with a sincere stare. Harry pondered this while the man buttered a crumpet. "You remind me of Dumbledore, but you haven't got the eyes" The man turned to look at him with an unreadable expression on his face "I remember those eyes well" he said solemnly, Harry turned abruptly and said "You know Dumbledore?" the man considered the question then slowly began to speak "Oh yes, I knew Albus very well. The best of friends we were" Harry slowly began to put the dots together and he finally exclaimed "You're Grindelwald!" The man smiled broadly and said "Indeed I am now Harry do you know where you are?" Harry shook his head and Grindelwald looked troubled "When I found you, you were barely conscious. I brought you back here and slowly you began to recover, however something does trouble me" Harry looked at him with a worried look "What is it?" he said "You were attacked, do you remember?" Harry thought for a moment. Then he remembered, red eyes and claws "Yes, it was some kind of dementor" Grindelwald looked concerned "You've met them before I take it?" Harry nodded. "I see, well it wasn't any dementor who attacked you. It was the alphaed; do you know what that means?" Harry had never heard of an alphaed before "No, what is it?" he said. "An Alphaed is the leader of a large group of dementors. They are different however from the normal dementors. These creatures don't feed on any old human being, they will only take the very darkest of souls" Harry listened to all this intently, Grindelwald stood and motioned for Harry to do the same "Follow me" he said

They left through a side door that opened into a staircase that descended downward into the earth. Grindelwald lit torches with a wave of his hand and quickly walked down the staircase, Harry followed his footsteps echoing off of the stone. After about ten minutes Grindelwald came to a stop outside a small wooden door and put a key in the lock and turned. The door opened and Harry and Grindelwald entered a room that was doused in darkness, then Grindelwald waved his hand and the room came into view.

-x-

If Harry's jaw could have hit the floor it would have, the room was at least a thousand feet long and the same height wise. Bookshelves were everywhere and Harry could imagine someone needing a broomstick to get to the top shelves, again Grindelwald watched with an amused stare "Welcome to the dark library, in here you will find information on the most esoteric of dark magic and all its newest inhabitants" Harry was gobsmacked "Follow me Harry" Grindelwald said, walking to one of the furthest shelves he summoned a book from the one of them and invited Harry to read it with him "This is a book on Alphaed's, now it says here that an Alphaed will _only_ feed on souls, and the darkest of souls at that. It's this that bothers me, why would an Alphaed go after _your_ soul?" he said, Harry pondered for a moment and then shook his head "I don't know, I'm not a dark wizard, I know that" Grindelwald looked at him a moment and then said "Harry, did you feel anything when the Alphaed placed his sceptre on you?" Harry winced at the memory. "Yes, it was like my soul was on fire. The pain was terrible, then he turned it and the pain got even worse" At these words Grindelwald snapped his head from the book and urgently said "Did you say he turned it?" Harry looked at him and said "Yes, like this" motioning his hands in a circular fashion. Grindelwald looked worried "Harry that sceptre is designed to remove someone's soul, and feed it directly into the Alphaed's power. You should be worse than dead right now" Grindelwald said seriously. "Then why aren't I?" Harry said, Grindelwald beckoned Harry to follow him and took off, down through the shelves right till the end. Extracting a book from the very bottom shelf he tucked it inside his robe and turned to Harry "Harry I think I know what is going on, but I hope to the Gods I am wrong" Grindelwald said gravely. "What's going on?" Harry said quietly. Grindelwald took a deep breath and said "Have you ever heard of a horcrux Harry?"

 _A.N: Yes you got this one earlier than I said I know, and yes I am a devil for cliffies ;) the word Alphaed is from my imagination, it seemed to fit. And here we see the introduction of one of the main characters_ _by the way if anyone is wondering, Harry won't be completely and utterly dark in this story, but he will be greyer than he is in the original. Don't worry you will hear more of Grindelwald's story, here's a question for ya to ponder though. Is Grindelwald from Harry's world or this strange new one? ;)_

 _See you soon, my freaky darlin's_

 _Grae._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 3 – The Power the Dark Lord knows not

It was often that Harry Potter found himself in life-threatening situations; however he never _chose_ to be in them. He just was, and it is this that made his current situation all the more strange.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Follow me Harry "said Grindelwald, Harry followed him back to the door "What's going on Grindelwald? What's a horcrux?" asked Harry seriously. Grindelwald didn't answer for a moment, descending further underground they stopped on a long stone corridor with what looked like runes etched onto the walls. "A horcrux is the foulest piece of dark magic in existence or at least a close second. It is an object in which someone can place a part of their soul" he said disgustedly, Harry looked horrified at the idea "Why would anyone do that?" he asked shakily. "A horcrux is made for one purpose, to keep the creator from death. This is why it is amongst the very foulest dark magic, it is a perversion against nature." Grindelwald said. Opening the door he stepped into a darkly lit room with ancient, esoteric runes carved into the walls and floor. "But what do these horcrux's have to do with me?" Harry asked. Grindelwald turned to him and shook his head "Harry, you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw were you? " He said sarcastically. Harry looked abrasive at the sudden insult "What do you mean?" he said quietly, Grindelwald's gaze softened somewhat and he said "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to upset you. " Grindelwald noted that Harry did have a weakness for insults, something he needed to work on. "Now think, who do you know would create something so dark and foul, all for the sake of staying alive?" Harry thought for a moment, then he drew a sharp breath and stumbled slightly "Voldemort, he made a horcrux?" he said in a hollow voice "Yes Harry, now think what happened in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry slowly thought about it, Grindelwald had said that the sceptre-thing was designed to withdraw a person's soul. But only the Alphaed carries the sceptre and they only consume the very darkest of souls. It was this that confused him, as far as he knew he didn't have a "dark" soul. However, a very ugly thought crossed his mind. What if the Alphaed hadn't fed upon his soul? What if it was someone else's? "Is it possible for two souls to reside in one person's body?" He asked dreading the answer "Not two whole souls no, from my research into the subject of Soul magic if two magical souls resided in one body then there magic's would react negatively and rip the container apart. Unless of course it is anchored but to anch-"he stopped suddenly "My apologies Harry, I do tend to ramble on" He said looking bashful, Harry though was pacing back and forth "but what if a soul was split? Could it then reside in a body with a fully-formed soul? "He said looking round at Grindelwald "Yes in theory it could happen, why?" Grindelwald said, though Harry thought he was just feigning ignorance. What Harry was thinking was disturbing him a lot; could he have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him? "Is it possible for these horcrux's to be a living body?" He asked darkly, Grindelwald walked forwards and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Yes, though it is highly dangerous. The consequences could be disastrous. Do you understand now?" He said compassionately. Harry nodded slowly "Say it" Grindelwald said quietly "I'm a horcrux" Grindelwald nodded grimly._

" _Is there anything you can do?" Harry said surprisingly calmly, Grindelwald considered him for a moment then said "Yes, but it like anything to do with soul magic, is highly-dangerous." Harry looked at him determinedly and said "Do it"_

Thus this is how Harry found himself standing in the middle of the runic circle being told to undress by Gellert Grindelwald "The ritual I am performing strips away your mortal shell and exposes the soul. Believe me it'll be easier with no clothes, lest they be ripped to smithereens, now strip!" he said commandingly. Harry did so and Grindelwald was wandlessly and wordlessly casting spells around the room, causing the runes around the perimeter of the main cluster to light up in red, green, purple and orange. He then stood in the centre and said " _Muspel!"_ at this the main runic cluster erupted in a blinding silver light "Are you ready?" he said, a tone of power detectable in his voice now. "One question, why are you helping me?" Harry said, Grindelwald smiled sadly and said "To earn forgiveness" sadly. Harry looked confused, and then Grindelwald began chanting " _taefl droh a maga, taefl droh a maga! Gaer mah sud, gaer mah sud!"_ Harry lost track of the rest of what he said as he began to levitate above the circle, the runes now glowed brighter than ever and shot out beams of energy in their respective colours and hit Harry, slowly his back arched and his hair fell back revealing his scar. It glowed brightly and Grindelwald was momentarily startled when Harry let out an inhuman screech that resounded off of the walls, at this moment his skin faded away leaving his skeleton and internal organs, they too faded away. Harry's soul then fought its way onto the mortal plane. Most people didn't know that the soul existed in a dimension beyond the mortal plane. One that _very_ few ever could get to and even fewer got back. Harry's soul was a golden colour and appeared to be struggling somewhat, Grindelwald increased the volume of his chanting and the soul finally appeared _"Gods"_ he thought, like the sun the way it shines. At this moment Grindelwald's attention was hastily drawn to something that seemed to be attached to the end of Harry's soul, it looked _wrong_ he was sure this was the horcrux. He changed his chant to one of substantially more power and the soul piece was brought to the forefront, it writhed and crashed itself against the barrier made by the runes. Finally he brought his chant to a crescendo and the soul piece was ripped from Harry's, the runes shot there beams of energy at it and it was separated and then obliterated. Grindelwald staggered somewhat, then regained his footing and started chanting again, slowly Harry's body faded back into existence.

-x-

Hours later, Harry was still unconscious. Gellert wasn't surprised; having ones soul tampered with was a tiring business. He watched Harry; something about the boy's soul was odd. He had done quite extensive amounts of research into the subject of souls and soul auras; he knew his own soul was grey in colour. Vindictive of people who weren't necessarily "dark" wizards, but not quite as saint like as some of the "light" wizards. Of course you had people who's souls were as black as night, Lord Voldemort was an example of that. Harry's soul however, was gold in colour. Gellert knew the boy was powerful but to be one of the prophesised few, this boy with the right help could change the world – all the worlds to be precise. The few people to be born with golden souls had been some of the most powerful witches and wizards the world had ever seen, it was reported that the founders of Hogwarts were all golden souls; even the great Emrys and Morgana were reported to be one of the sacred few! But _surely_ the boy couldn't be descended from the great line of Emrys and LeFay? He wasn't even of this world? He would have to do some research.

-x-

While Gellert was busy keeping watch over young Harry, the boy in question was exploring his sub-conscious. Well he didn't necessarily know that but still, he awoke with a strange sensation running through him. It was like he was vibrating, deciding to sit up he looked around and was startled by what he saw. Light was bending all around him; stars seemed to be shining in the distance. " _Finally,_ you're awake now we can talk Mr Potter" said a disembodied voice, slowly Harry began to stand. Noticing that he was unclothed he was a little embarrassed. However as soon as he felt it he seemed to be instantaneously clad in clothes " _Where am I?"_ he thought "Well, that depends on your perspective young man. You could say you are _everywhere_ but you could also say you are _nowhere_ , in simple terms you are in your sub-conscious. And who am I? You may ask, well I am basically your magical core. Except the concept you wizards have devised is utterly flawed. But more on that later for now follow me" Harry looked around and a few seconds later a golden ball appeared in front of him and started to slowly glide away. Curious, Harry followed.

They seemed to walk for an age until the ball stopped and spoke to Harry in a sage like voice "Now Mr Potter, I have been trying to get through to you for _ages!_ But this _thing_ has been keeping me at bay; do tell me why you had a corrupted soul fragment hitching a ride on your soul?" Harry until this point had not remembered the ritual he had undergone with Grindelwald, but now it all came flooding back "It's a piece of Voldemort's soul" he said darkly, if Harry had been in an introspective frame of mind he would have found that his emotions were now substantially more _complex_ however he decide to forgo it for now. His magical core seemed to growl and said angrily "The leach! How dare he presume to corrupt a soul of the sacred few?!" Harry looked confused "The sacred few?" he said "Yes a line of witches and wizards, with astonishing power. However you seem to be somewhat _limited_ as I am not functioning at my full capacity. With your permission I would like to delve into your mind and see if anything has been tampered with?" Harry looked apprehensive "Are you going to use Legilemency on me?" His magical core rotated and looked at him "Well, yes but it's not the form of Legilemency that you wizards perform. It doesn't scan your thoughts but your body and by extension your _soul._ Do I have your permission?" Harry took a deep breath and said "Yes" immediately his magical core pulsed and sent a wave of energy directed at Harry. It seemed to penetrate through every part of him, a voice spoke in his head " _Harry this is very disturbing, I have found several powerful wards and blocks on your mind, body and overall magical prowess. This is powerful magic behind this, but from what or who I cannot say. Luckily I can break them but it will hurt. Quite a substantial amount, do I have your permission?"_ Harry thought about it for a moment then mentally said " _Yes"_ immediately after uttering these words Harry's being was racked with the most unimaginable pain he had ever experienced. No Cruciatus curse could even touch upon the agony he felt. He fell to the floor and he shook uncontrollably, before letting out a primal roar and magic burst forth from his body.

-x-

Grindelwald watched in horror as Harry convulsed on his bed, he had tried to wake the boy but he had been thrown across the room by a wave of magic that burst from the boy's body. Once he had recovered he had run across to the bed where Potter now lay still, after a few seconds he decided to run some diagnostic spells over the boy. It seemed that his physiology was changing, his body was too and he could also detect that the boy's magical core was growing in size, exponentially he might add. Soon he had no doubt that the boy's prowess could match or even exceed his own, for now he appeared to be stable so he returned to his studies on the other side of the room.

Far away and very near at the same time; Harry awoke on the "floor" of his sub-conscious. Opening his eyes he could see the same golden light he remembered from earlier, except now it encompassed the whole of the space in which he was in "Ahh now isn't that better" his magical core said no longer bound by the blocks and wards Harry sat up and said in a strangely deep voice "Do you have any idea who placed the inhibitors there in the first place?" his magical core swirled angrily and said "Unfortunately I do not, however who or whatever did this must have considerable power" Harry thought for a moment, his understanding so long clouded by low-confidence and self-doubt now seemed clearer and more precise. "Is there anyone of that power who would be close enough to me to do it?" he said. He had a name in mind but he didn't want to believe it, however his magical core apparently could read his thoughts and said "It wasn't who you think it is, whoever did this to you didn't leave _any_ magical signature. There isn't anyone alive today who could do that" Harry looked up at what he presumed was the centre of his core and said "Magical signature?" his core swirled again and said "Yes, every magic wielder in existence has one. It is the mark of them drawing magic from its _original_ source" Harry was confused, what did it mean? The original source? "So it's the mark the magic wielder leaves on their magical core?" Harry said sceptically, his magical core swirled quickly and the voice seemed to speak from beside him now "No, as I said earlier the concept you wizards have devised is flawed. Magic, in its purest form cannot possibly be contained inside the three-dimensional space suits that humans call a body! Now the theory to support this is that the witch or wizard must be born with magic and thus their bodies will gradually become used to it over time. This however is wrong; magic is merely _channelled_ through the body. Where it is _drawn_ from is somewhere entirely different" Harry was listening with rapt attention and said "Tell me more"

-x-

 _Yes, yes I am an evil bastard. I love cliffies_ _don't worry Harry will awaken next chapter. And I know the theory of blocks and wards put on Harry has been used before and it is nearly always the same person. Just keep your eyes open, there is a larger game afoot here. Harry won't be "super-powered" or "Godlike" in this story but he will be substantially more powerful than he is in cannon._

 _I understand that this story doesn't have a lot of elements relating to horror currently but, rest assured it will come. And you all better have a strong stomach hehehe. You will also learn a lot more about Grindelwald in the coming chapters as well as a few new characters being introduced, a few you'll recognise but a few will be OC's of my creation._

 _And finally, please review! It feeds my muse._

 _As always…See ya soon, my freaky darlin's!_

 _Grae._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse

Chapter 4 – A Fiddler's Folly.

Harry had been unconscious for a total of three days now; Gellert began to worry after the second. Not that the boy's symptoms had gotten any worse mind, he just seemed to be in a magically induced coma. His body it seemed was working on all levels, it was his mind and spirit which was not, hopefully Gellert would find a way to wake him up soon. Lest the boy's presence in this world be noticed by less _savoury_ characters.

-x-

Diagon Alley used to be a nice place. Now, well let's just say it was _less_ nice, unless you happened to be somewhat street smart. In days gone by you would have seen a school kid bustling about here, buying all their supplies for the term at school – nowadays though, the Alley is filled with dark wizards and witches, bent Aurors, crooked shopkeepers, thieves and assassins for hire, other things for hire too If you get my meaning. Oh and me! May I introduce myself, Barty Crouch Jr, now where does Barty fit in Diagon Alley you may ask? Well Barty styles himself as a bit of a 'Soldier o' Fortune' if ya will. He'll sell his services to anyone with the coin to pay him! Today one o' his "clients" had asked him to do a bit of roughin' up, ok more than a bit. A certain musician/enterprising thief, had the misfortune to steal a rather large amount o' coin off his client, and as such said client wanted the 'Fuckin' brat' shown a lesson. Hence why Barty had been called, he had word that the little tyke was playin' his violin in the White Wyvern tonight so that was where he was headed.

He walked inside the pub; he quite liked this area of town. Knockturn Alley had seen its fair share of hardship and had always managed to claw its way back up. He respected hard work did Barty; he walked up to the counter and pulled out a stool right at the end. His left hand disappeared down into the depths of his coat, a coat he had…acquired off of a certain Auror he had the misfortune of crossing. The final crossing ended in said Auror's death and Barty with a new coat. Withdrawing his hand he held three galleons in his palm, tapping his gloved hand on the counter-top the barmaid headed over. "Wha' can I get ya sir?" She said in a serious voice, Barty looked up at her face. Helga Bjorrisson wasn't an overly pretty woman, she had a highly pronounced jaw, and her lacklustre hair was shaved round the sides and pulled into a knot at the back of her head. She also had tattoos covering most of her body, courtesy of Markus Scarrs next door no doubt. "A horn of mead for me darlin' "he said winking at her, she looked disapprovingly at him and said "One horn o' mead comin' right up" as she went off to pour it Barty looked around, spotting his quarry amongst a crowd of gabling ol' hags. He smiled to himself; he would have to thank his source later. His mead was placed in front of him, in a small hole designed to hold the horn in place. "Cheers, 'elga!" he said and downed the contents in one, Helga eyed him impressively "You should meet my ol' man sometime, he'd like you" he looked at her questioningly and said "Why?" she chuckled to herself and said "Cause you're the only one who drinks mead properly in this joint" Barty smiled cheekily but said nothing more. His quarry had just gotten up to play, Barty had been asked to make it public. So he waited until the man started playing, stepping into the centre of the pub the bloke who looked like he'd been hibernating in a chimney or at least getting friendly with the so called 'King o' the Mud' called out to the crowd gathered "Today ladies, gentlemen and any other who care join us! You shall be treated to one of the best bards in the world today, and if I do say so myself dashingly good looking to!" the crowd didn't share the man's enthusiasm and merely starred at him, a few clapped. But Barty had to admit this didn't deter him one bit "Now, everyone if you would please join me for this traditional ballad, for all those who have had to say goodbye to loved ones before being shipped off to the Hel on Earth that is Azkaban! " the man laughed at the end of that sentence, nobody else did. Azkaban wasn't the sort of thing you joked about. _Especially_ not in Knockturn Alley, if he noticed the obvious disgruntlement of the crowd he didn't show it. The crowd dissipated back to their seats and the man broke into his "ballad". " _Adieu sweet lovely Nancy! Ten thousand times adieu, I am going across the ocean love to seek for something new!"_ the song was a poor choice, for the message he was trying to get across. But Barty wasn't here for the music, standing up he drew his wand from his left arm holster and walked slowly towards the man. Seeing Barty approaching he motioned with his head down to his moth eaten hat on the floor. Barty looked him in the eye, and suddenly the man stopped singing and playing his violin. "Do you know who I am?" Barty asked him. "N-n-no sh-should I? S-s-sir?" Barty smirked. "No perhaps not, however _Lockhart_ you have been a very naughty boy haven't you?" he said menacingly, Lockhart at this point was edging towards the door "I-I have n-n-no idea w-ww-what you're t-t-talking about-t-t" He jabbered. "No? Perhaps this will help you remember. _Crucio! "The_ spell hit Lockhart in the chest, his nerve endings felt like they were on fire. He shook convulsively, and then it was over as quick as it began "Better? Memory clearing yet?" spoke Barty's voice from the steps outside the pub "Y-yes, my mistake s-s-sorry s-s-sir" he spoke shakily "Oh but you haven't learned ya lesson yet my friend"

Picking Lockhart up from the floor with one hand, Barty pushed him up against the wall. "Now, you need to learn to keep you sticky fingers on your bow and strings. Understand?" Barty said clearly, "Y-y-yes I'm s-s-so sorry! Let me go I'll never thieve again I swear!" Lockhart spoke in a terrified voice "Y'know I wish I could but I've been asked to make an example o' ya Gildey! "Spoke Barty in a slightly deranged voice. He didn't exactly _like_ hurting people but he had a reputation to uphold "M-m-make an e-e-example of-f-f- h-h-how?" the man said in a barely audible voice "Well, I lied a little…you ain't gonna be playing your bow and strings, lest it's with your feet..." casting a bone-breaker curse at Lockhart's face prevented the scream from making it, falling to the floor he tried to scuttle away, but with his face in what could only be described as fuckin' agony. It was somewhat difficult. Stalking up to his prey Barty bent down and said "For what it's worth mate, I'm sorry to have to do this" he then cast another bone breaker curse at both his hands and then finally bellowed " _REDUCTO!"_ his wand pointing directly at Lockhart's left leg. Lockhart was alive, but he wouldn't steal again that's for sure. Turning to look at the barmaid who was eyeing him apprehensively from the pub door way he said "Ok, maybe he'll be playin' with one leg" with that he swaggered off up the alley slowly humming " _Adieu sweet lovely Nancy…"_

-x-

Harry had been listening to his magical core speak for what seemed like hours when it had in fact been days. He now understood more about magic than he ever had, however it didn't help the question that had been nagging at him. _"How was he going to get back?"_ his magical core seemed to sense this and spoke up "You're worried about how you're going to get back." Harry looked up and nodded "What if I never get back to my world? I have a war to fight!" he said angrily. "Calm yourself, you have an ally in Gellert Grindelwald. He is a powerful magic wielder, he will be most crucial in the events to come" Harry looked at his magic "You're more than just my magical core aren't you?" the magic seemed to swirl and change then it let out a great laugh "Finally, Mr Potter you have noticed. Yes I am somewhat more than that. I am what is known as your ancestral spirit, this was how the ancients learned magic's that could shape the world, distort reality, bring the ancient spirits of tree's and elves to do their bidding – for a price. Only a few are descended from the great ancestral line, and you are one of them." Harry was overwhelmed, what great ancestral line? How had he not known about this? "But, I'm not of this world? How can I be a descendant of it if I'm not _from_ it?" he asked "Oh Mr Potter the great powers of magic do not work in a single dimension. They cross inter-dimensional barriers like you walk through doors. _That_ is what you are descended from my boy" his magic answered "But for now, you must return. You being in this world has changed things, whether they be good or bad I do not know, learn from Gellert Grindelwald. You can trust him, but beware Harry; there is a larger game afoot here. Whoever placed those inhibitors on you wanted you contained, now you're _true_ power is unleashed. I think they will stop at nothing to make sure you never reach your potential." Harry stood and said "I will go back, I will work to get myself back to _my_ world. If this "Power" you speak of will help me in this pursuit, then I will use it. Now, send me back"

His magical core sent a wave of energy into him, and with one final word he was flung back into the mortal world " _beware Harry foe may look like friend, and friend may look like foe!"_

-x-

Gellert was watching Harry with interest; the boy's symptoms hadn't changed, though his mind seemed quieter. He had to tell Harry, the truth about this world he found himself in. And about the only way he could get back to _his_ world, but for now all he did was watch Harry. The boy needed to wake up soon.

As soon as he thought this Harry began to shake uncontrollably, Gellert new better than to try and stop him. He did however cast a charm to stop him causing damage to himself, a moment later his shaking slowed and then _very_ slowly he opened his eyes. "Ahh, you're finally awake. Good, we need to talk Mr Potter" Harry turned his head slowly, looking Gellert in the eye he said "Good to be back, Mr Grindelwald" smirking, Gellert helped him up. "How do you feel?" Gellert asked concernedly. "Better, powerful" Harry said in a strangely deep voice "What happened? You were in a magically induced coma for days." Gellert asked. "I spoke to…my ancestral spirit? He said I was "descended from the great ancestral line" what did he mean?" Gellert looked shocked, the boy _was_ a descendant…"Harry, a descendant of the great ancestors has not been seen in _any_ dimension for millions of years, I need you to come with me if I'm going to explain this" Gellert stood and Harry very quickly followed, shaking a but as he did but he regained his footing and quickly followed Gellert out of the room. He noticed that Gellert had changed his robes; they looked exactly the same as the other set except these were black. They walked down the corridor then up a steep staircase, Gellert displaying a speed that belied his age. "In here, Harry" he said at the top of the stairs. Opening the door he stepped into a huge room "Harry, this is the opposite of the dark library downstairs this is all the knowledge I have on "light" magic. Now if you follow me I will show you all I know of the great ancestors" he said walking down the central isle. Harry followed him to the very end, then Gellert waved his hand and a large bookcase appeared in what was an empty space. Harry stepped forward; the books seemed to be written in some obscure language that Harry couldn't understand. That was until he opened a large dusty red tome, and the letters seemed to just _make_ sense. He read the first line and then…his head felt like something had tried to split it open "Shit, what the Hel was that?" he said rubbing his forehead "You saw an image, didn't you?" Gellert asked seriously "I saw a flash but then the image was gone" he answered turning to look at Gellert. "How are your Occlumency shields Harry?" Harry looked confused "My ancestral spirit used a form of it on me, that went…strangely ok. Why?" Harry asked "Hmm, Harry would you permit me to use Legilemency on you? Just to see what your shields are like?" Harry looked at him "You don't touch anything in there, you check my shields and get the Hel out" Harry ordered in a deathly calm voice. Gellert looked Harry dead in the eye and said "You have my word" noting how Harry seemed a lot more confident now. Harry nodded " _Legilemens!"_ Gellert intoned, he delved into Harry's mind and again he was thrown rather forcibly backwards and a message resounded in his head " _You have been warned Gellert. Stay away from the thoughts of the descendant."_ Harry looked down at Grindelwald "Did you hear that too?" He asked. Grindelwald stood up from the floor, "Yes Harry, I did. Your ancestral magic protects you from nearly every magical intrusion. As such your Legilemency shields are nigh impenetrable, that basically means you fight off _everything_ that tries to gain entry into your mind…teenagers…now to see the images the books impart to you – you need simply allow them in, yes it is that simple. However do not lower your shields so much that _everything_ is let in. Harry nodded, thinking hard he consciously focused on bringing his shields down to a slightly lower level. "Ok that should be ok now" He said picking up the same dusty red tome again, taking a deep breath he opened it.

Images flooded his brain, voices he didn't know spoke in his ears and he swore he could see a beam of light making itself towards him _through_ the book, panicking slightly he recoiled slightly. However, the moment he did a comforting voice spoke in his ear " _Shh Harry, its ok the book is simply making contact with your ancestral magic. As it learns, so do you"_ the voice was feminine, he didn't know who it belonged to though " _Who are you?"_ he mentally asked " _Oh don't worry about that for now hun, just know that I'm here to help"_ the voice said. Afterwards, the light faded and the voices in Harry's ears ceased. Gellert's voice spoke from behind him "Well? How was that?" He asked. "That, went strangely ok" Gellert smiled and replied "What did the book teach you?" Harry thought for a moment before replying, he couldn't say he felt any different. "I don't know, I don't feel any different" he said, Gellert stepped forward and motioned Harry to follow him. Through isles of books pilled high to the ceiling. The floor was white marble and seemed to swirl as he walked across it, Gellert walked towards a door and waited for Harry beside it. "I want to test your power, see how much potential the ritual unlocked within you, we can also endeavour to see what knowledge the book gave to you" he said. He then unlocked and opened the door and he and Harry stepped out.

-x-

Harry squinted in the sudden light; he appeared to be standing on some kind of rocky shelf that jutted out of the house. Turning round he saw that the house seemed to be built _into_ a mountain, the door they previously came through looked like a portion of the mountain cut away to resemble an entry way. "Ahh yes I forgot to tell you, this is my home. Caer Esoteriske, I'll explain more later" Gellert said, Harry turned to face him "Impressive, but what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gellert inwardly sighed; he had yet to think of a way to speak to Harry about his current situation. "I'll get to that, for the moment draw your wand" Harry did so hesitantly "Why?" he asked. However he didn't get an answer as Gellert quickly fired a sickly orange curse in his direction. He dived out of the way and hastily erected a crude Protego shield; Gellert's next spell crashed into the shield and shattered it. Hitting Harry in the chest, instantly he felt as though a lead weight had crashed into him, the spell sent him spiralling backwards "What on earth are you doing?!"He shouted. Gellert stopped long enough to answer with "Make no mistake Potter; this world is different to your own. You need to be prepared for anything; your enemies will not wait for you to be ready. They will not be fare and they will certainly kill you, or worse given half a chance. Now get up and FIGHT!" He fired off a crimson jet directly at Harry, however this time Harry was ready and dived to the ground out of the spells trajectory. It impacted the ground behind his feet and left a smouldering crater there, standing up he shouted " _Stupefy!"_ but Gellert easily batted it away and sent a slim silver spell hurtling towards him, Harry didn't dodge the spell in time and it hit his left thigh. Right where the shard off stone had been embedded, he fell to the floor in agony. Clutching his left leg, Gellert stood over him "So weak, so small. Yet to hold such power, you couldn't even fight off a single Alphaed, pathetic" he sneered, Harry lay on the floor hearing Gellert rip into him. Then he felt something, stirring within him the words _Alphaed_ echoing through his mind. The memories came surging to the forefront, he felt the pain of the Alphaed's sceptre and then…emotion, raw unobstructed emotion came pouring into his body and mind. He was angry, and happy and sad, all at once. He could feel so many things that he couldn't explain. However then, the meaning of Gellert's words came to him. This man was mocking him, bullying him, belittling him. Like Malfoy, his relatives, nearly everyone he was surrounded by at a young age had done. All these people had bullied and abused him. No more.

As soon as he thought this a bright light erupted from his chest, it was red and orange. _Like fire_ he thought, turning his head up to look at Gellert, he did not notice that his eyes blazed like a volcano. He then stood and Gellert backed off and shot a cutting curse at Harry's right leg, however Harry didn't seem to notice it. On the contrary, his eyes blazed even brighter and the light expanding from his chest enveloped his whole body. Gellert fired off another sickly orange curse, but it impacted the light that swirled around him and dissipated into nothing, Harry summoned fire into his hands and launched it at Gellert. It slammed into him sending him spiralling backwards, Harry then leapt into the air and sent a jet of fire from his hands which fell upon Gellert with tremendous force. Gellert then fell to his knee with his wand hand over his chest; somehow he knew that this was Grindelwald admitting his defeat. Harry slowly descended; he felt the power leave him as he did so. No sooner had he reached the floor that he felt the world go blank, and his consciousness slip away.

Grindelwald stood, looking upon Harry with a sympathetic gaze "Well, that answers _that_ question" he said

-x-

Barty walked at a leisurely pace down Diagon Alley, he knew he would face no trouble here. Nobody would dare call the Aurors, they were just as likely to start using Unforgivables all over the place as any of the Alley's other occupants. He walked on through the archway to the Leaky Phial, and strode through the bar, nicking some pore bugger's drink on the way. "Oi!" the man shouted. But Barty ignored him as he strode out into the street. Ducking into a secluded side street he apparated to his "clients" home.

He arrived just outside the wards, striding through the gate he walked up the lawn, past the frankly ridiculously large fountain – and then up a flight of stairs, his "client" was waiting at the top of them, staring out over the grounds with a far-away look in his eyes. Upon hearing him however, the man turned and looked him in the eye "Ahh Barty, I trust that your business went well?" He said in a sneering tone of voice. "Aye that it did, matey. Ol' Gildey won't be stealing from anyone again" the man smirked "Good, please follow me inside and I shall fetch your payment" Nodding Barty followed "Narcissa! Narcissa! Where the devil are you?" he shouted. A few moments later, a resplendently dressed woman seemed to glide down the staircase "I'm here Lucius dear, what do you need?" she said in the same sneering tone he used, despite the way she spoke Narcissa Malfoy was a strikingly beautiful woman. Every pureblood had been after her when she came of age, however Lucius Malfoy got there first. He was a lucky man, was Lucius. Being one of the most formidable duelists in the world today, combined with his sheer cunning and ruthlessness as a businessman had served the Malfoy fortune well. But most people didn't really hold these achievements in particularly high regard; all they cared about was that he got to fuck Narcissa Fucking Black! There were rumours however…that he was involved in dark activities; some even said he was involved in the war. One of the dark side's most fearsome lieutenants they said, this war had gone on for as long as Barty could remember, the world had changed a lot in that time. When Voldemort attacked the Wizarding World, the Ministry reacted with martial law. Aurors patrolled the streets after dark, given permission to use any curse they see fit. But the people didn't take to well to being hemmed in. A lot of them joined up with Voldemort, a few joined the so called "Hogwarts Resistance Group" this little band had been a thorn in the so called " Dark Lord's" side for a while, there was rumour that outside individuals had been slowly building up their own forces, weather this be for good or ill Barty did not know. He didn't really partake in the war unless it served him, to be honest with 'imself he didn't want to get chucked in Azkaban, he repressed a shudder at the thought.

Lucius turned to face his wife "Please fetch Mr Crouch's payment" she nodded, heading down a flight of stairs. "She shouldn't be long, would you like a drink?" he asked, Barty looked to the corner where the bottle of Scotch sat. Without a glance at Lucius he walked over and plucked the bottle up, sniffed it and then took a huge swig out of it and walked back over to Lucius – bottle still in hand. "Don't mind if I do sah" he said cheekily, Lucius looked disgusted but remained silent as Narcissa arrived carrying a large black sack, which clinked with golden galleons. Lucius had payed him well for this job, he took the gold from Narcissa. "Why thank you ma'am" he said with a wink. She gave him an admonishing smile which did not go unnoticed by Lucius, who quickly walked over and stood beside his wife, his hand on her back "Thank you Mr Crouch for your…services, I would be very grateful if you would join us for dinner" he said with an attempt at a smile "I thank you for the offer milord, however I will decline. You don't want me there any more than I want to be so, seya later matey!" without waiting for a reply he spun on his heal and marched out of the door. Lucius walked over to the door and slammed it shut, "Insolent fool, who does he think he is? Talking to I, Lucius Malfoy like that?" he asked his wife. "While I agree he is an insolent fool, you cannot doubt that he gets the job done" Narcissa replied. Sighing Lucius said "True, but don't think I didn't notice the way he was leering at you" He said the last bit with a glare; his wife laughed and said "Oh dear, you worry too much. Do not fret, I can handle Barty Crouch Jr" At this Lucius's temper flared "I'M SURE YOU COULD! HOWEVER, DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU _BELONG_ TO WOMAN!" he bellowed. Narcissa quelled under his rage and hastily muttered an apology "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ryy Lucius" she stuttered "Get out of my sight" he said coldly. Hastily running away like a frightened cat she bolted to her chambers, quickly fastening the lock she walked into her private bathroom. "One day, you will have him under your boot. One day he will pay. Till then, play your part. His comeuppance will come soon" she said to herself. Tidying herself up, she marched out of her bathroom with a determined look in her eyes.

-x-

Barty dissaperated once he was outside the houses wards, taking a swig from the bottle of Scotch he nicked from Ol' Lucy as he landed. The stuck up 'limey didn't even notice it was gone, _that's what you get when you have too much doll_ , he thought to himself. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched Barty set off at a slow pace, he was in Drenktern Alley. This place was somewhat like the other Alley's except this one was more of the 'Workers District, if you will. As appose to Diagon and Knockturn Alley being the commercial district, he walked down a muddy track between two massive buildings with huge great chimney's jutting from the top, both had different colour smoke coming out of them. This was where potions the like of SkeleGro and Wolfsbane were mass produced, from here they went to St Mungo's and other hospitals that deal with all types of magical maladies and whatnot. However with the war the way it was, the Ministry had seen fit to privatise all medical institutions in Britain and now only those with the gold to pay could get to the medical treatment they need. Everyone else, well they would just have to make do. That was the Ministries point of view on it anyway. Anyway, that's not what Barty was here for. He got to the end of the track and turned right down narrow, low alleyway that lead to a small door with a painting depicting a woman in a long black robe with her breasts displayed, lying on a bed made of bones. The words _Sleepin' Reaper_ were along the top, Barty pushed open the door and entered, walking straight over to the bar he took his usual seat at the end. Barty liked this bar, full of honest men and women. So what the Hel he was doing there he had no idea, but still even a devil like him needed some company. "What can I get you Barty?" asked a voice from above him, looking up he spotted the bartender. A House-Elf named Kray; he wasn't like the regular House-Elf though. As opposed to the standard Elf which were short, thin creatures wandering around wearing dishcloths. Kray was larger in stature standing at about two feet tall, and built like a veritable brick-shithouse. He also wasn't bound by the whole "No Clothes" thing; he was bound by a bond with whoever was powerful enough to hold it. Today he stood in a pair of dark jeans with huge Goblin steel boots and a dark red collarless shirt with black suspenders. "Pint of the ol' Raven Black please Kray" he responded. Kray nodded and hopped down from the bar. A moment later Barty had a pint of dark ale in front of him "Three sickles" Kray said. Barty dropped three into his hand and took a long drink of his pint. Putting it down, he spotted an old critter reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the middle of the bar. It wasn't the sort of newspaper you'd usually see in a place like this, it was widely heralded as the Ministries "Propaganda Paper" Barty decided to investigate later; he motioned for Kray to come over. He did so and lent forward on the bar, his muscular arms crossed "Need another?" he asked. Barty shook his head and said "Is she here?" he looked the Elf in the eye, communicating what he meant with his eyes. "She's upstairs, giving a reading at the moment. Have to give her a mo" Kray responded. Barty nodded and then noticed that the critter reading the _Daily Prophet_ had his face very close to it. Curiosity getting the better of him he stood, and walked slowly towards the man. "So ol' timer, what's a guy like you doin' reading the _Daily Prophet_ in a place like this?" he said calmly. The critter looked up; he had grey eyes and lines running down his face, his hair pocked with grey here and there. His face was covered in soot and ash, Barty noticed his robes seemed to be in a general state of disrepair as well. "What's it to you? You an Auror?" The man responded. Barty laughed and said "Do I _look_ like a bloody Auror? No sah, I'm just an interested party" the man didn't seem to trust this and said "You one o' this so called "Dark Lords" lot then?" he asked. "Nah, not really my scene, less they pay well" the man accepted this and shoved the paper at him "Read for yerself" he said. It was then that Kray caught his eye and said "She's ready now" Barty turned to the man and said "Will have to wait I'm afraid matey, I've got an appointment. Mind if I keep hold o' this though?" The man inclined his head and looked away. Barty took this for acquiescence and walked off up the staircase behind the bar. He entered into a large room that took up the attic of the _Sleepin' Reaper_ in the window which overlooked the port of Drenktern Alley, sat a woman in a dark dress, it was dusty and needed some work in various places, the corset pushed her bust up and Barty wondered how the Hel she was breathing. Her wild hair covered her face and she was twirling a dagger in her hands, she didn't move when he came in but suddenly her hand flew out and the dagger came hurtling towards Barty, fortunately Barty was prepared and jerked his head out of the way. The dagger implanted itself in the wall "Still trying to kill me huh?" he smirked. The woman turned her head and let out a smirk of her own "Always Barty" she said quietly, she had a soft voice, cultured, a voice that defied her low-quality clothing. "I got your message, what do you want?" Barty asked seriously. At this she stood up and motioned for him to follow her, she sat down on a cushion by a roaring fire. "Sit down Barty, a change has occurred. Something new is here." She said indicating for him to sit opposite her. "As always, talking in riddles are we, Bella?" he said.

 _A.N ~ Sheeesh, this one is loooong. If you guys like long chapters though please do tell me and I shall endeavour to keep this up. Now a few things:_

 _1) Barty, I base his appearance of the films Barty Crouch Jr so I envision David Tennant when I think of him. His personality I like to think is somewhere between cold-blooded killer and the artful dodger, I also had loads of fun writing his speech haha, more about him will be revealed._

 _2) Kray, my first OC! Tell me what you think of him please, the story behind why he is so big and not affected by the whole clothes thing like other House-Elf's will be revealed in later chapters. Did anyone spot the other character I introduced? It wasn't an OC but one from the books and films. No it wasn't the one at the end, pretty sure you can guess who that is. Again more will be revealed about that._

 _3) Please review; I like to hear what you guys think._

 _Till next time my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse

Chapter 5 – Hard Truths.

Harry Potter lay in bed early one morning, he and Grindelwald had spoken briefly but he said Harry needed his rest and that they would talk when he woke. He sat there thinking, what had happened on that rocky crag outside? Some primal power had arisen in him, yet it seemed to be powered by emotion. He needed to do some reading on this so called "power" he wielded, questions bothered him. What was he a descendant of? His ancestral magic had said it was people who wielded an ancient kind of magic, not related to the wand wielded magic of today. From what he could understand the magic of today was based on will and the strength of one's magical core, hence why some wizards and witches were more powerful than others. But his ancestral magic had said that this concept was flawed, as magic was drawn from a separate location. Another plain of existence and as such the concept of a 'magical core' was entirely flawed. Grindelwald had said that the magic of _this_ universe manifested through the earth, so it was a huge but limited supply, the question that both intrigued and terrified Harry though was, what if he could pull magic directly from its source. Free of the limitation of his body inhibiting his power, he could use magics that few could imagine. Now the Slytherin in Harry wanted to dive in head first into this power, but his slightly more Ravenclaw side said, but great power _must_ come with a price. He decided he would research this, getting out of bed and pulling on a set of simple black robes, he opened the door and took off down the corridor. His leg did bother him a little but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, he climbed the staircase and entered the light library. He was still amazed at the size of Grindelwald's home, walking down an isle he walked over to a book which lay on a stone plinth, it opened as he approached. He found himself intrigued, walking over and laying his hand on it the book immediately turned to page 226 and a title of a book was illuminated in white _The Magical Core: A Study, isle 32, 5_ _th_ _shelf. "That's handy"_ He thought, turning around he spotted Gellert walking down the aisle towards him "Ahh, I see you are awake. How do you feel my boy?" he asked kindly. Harry smiled and replied "I feel very well; however I have some questions, questions I think your books can answer." Gellert nodded and Harry asked "What is this thing?" motioning to the book behind him, Gellert laughed and said "Well, as you can imagine Harry this library is rather large and one simply cannot keep track of the many hundred of books in this collection. So I enchanted this book, it has a low level Legilemency spell on it that is kept running by the ward stone it sits upon. When a new book is added, you need simply touch the book and it will appear there. And also if you are looking for particular books do the same and it will find it for you" Harry nodded and said "Ok, I'm doing research into the magical core theory. Then I will consult more of the books on the great ancestors to see if I can find anything about _whom_ they were or are, but before I do that you said you wanted to talk to me?" Grindelwald nodded and motioned for Harry to take a seat, he did so and Grindelwald did the same "Harry, for a person who is not off this world you have settled in remarkably well. Ok you haven't been into the outside world yet but all the same, you have come on leaps and bounds. But Harry, I must warn you your presence in this world will not go unnoticed. You're powerful, that sort of power is dangerous, and to certain people you will be a threat. I must implore you to keep your head down, do you have any questions?" he said seriously. "Yes, first of all where am I? What kind of state is this world in? "Harry replied. " Where you are, my home, it is in the mountains of Norway. I built this place long ago and it has stood against many, _many_ enemies in that time, and as to your question about what state this world is in. To be truthful, it's a battle ground, Lord Voldemort's armies grow in size every day and the resistance groups fight a vicious war against him. The British Ministry is corrupt and is now using excessive force against both Lord Voldemort's troops and the resistance; they have the whole country under martial law the Muggle Prime Minister has been informed and now they're sending troops to the magicals aid . Squads of Aurors patrol the streets cursing anyone they're even slightly suspicious of, there just as corrupt as the crooks they hunt. In an effort to dwindle the war the Ministry has privatised all medical care, now hundreds are in outrage as they simply cannot afford the medical treatment they need. More resistance groups are rising; in Diagon Alley you've got the Wizardkind Defence League. They don't like the fact that the Muggles now know about the Wizarding World, they think they're just trying to weed their way into our society then destroy us from within. Except they allow no Muggleborn or even Half-blood members, Pureblood only. They're basically an extension of the Pureblood family's vendetta, and then in Knockturn you've got the Abomination's Together Movement. They're comprised solely of the rejects of our society, Hags, Vampire's, Werewolves anything that society labels as "bad" or "Immoral" there goal is to revolutionise the Wizarding World, they want to overthrow the Ministry and change the way our country is lead. So that it is the people who make the decisions, not the Government, and also to hear the view of everyone not just the privileged few. Down in the workers district known as Drenktern Alley, a group is a rising slowly. They call themselves The Soldiers of Mud. They serve the so called "King o' the Mud" there the disenfranchised workforce of this world. And the Ministry keeps taking everything they earn away from them. They're angry, but slow going at the moment." Harry took all this in; this world had a lot of problems but surely _someone_ was doing something about it all. "Sounds like a powder keg; your war is _much_ bigger than my one. It's just low-level attacks, the Ministry refuses to admit there is a problem, and they're trying to discredit Dumbledore and I through the papers and public opinion" he said grimly, then he remembered _Dumbledore_ there must be one in this world too! "What about Dumbledore? Surely he must be doing something?" Harry asked eagerly. Grindelwald's eyes grew dark however and he glowered at the floor "Albus is, not the one to go to for help Harry" he said quietly, "What? He's Dumbledore? He must be doing something?" Harry responded confusedly. "Albus is changed, Harry I must warn you. Do not go to him" Grindelwald responded in a slightly angry voice. Harry could sense that this was a sensitive subject for Gellert so he dropped it. "Ok, what does this worlds problems have to do with me?" he inwardly flinched at the harshness that he spoke with. "I was just going to get to that, Harry what do you know about inter-dimensional travel?" Gellert asked his voice back to normal. Harry looked perplexed, "Nothing, It's not something Hogwarts covers. Speaking of Hogwarts, what's happening there? Surely _they're_ doing something" Harry asked hopefully. "Hogwarts is no longer a place of learning, you only go there if you have a death wish" Grindelwald said. Harry looked horrified, what had happened? "What happened?" he croaked. Gellert looked concerned but went on. "When Voldemort attacked the Wizarding world, everyone panicked. There was a battle, one that still freezes the hearts of many; Hogwarts was…a blood bath, literally. Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters utterly destroyed the resisting army. Minerva McGonagall was the Headmistress, she evoked the protective magic of Hogwarts, and they stood their ground for a whole week. But then there defence broke, Voldemort used an extremely powerful and dark curse to drive the inhabitants insane. Then he literally walked in and took the Castle for his own" Gellert said all this with a haunted look in his eyes. He quickly shook himself out of this and said " _Anyway,_ inter-dimensional travel is a complicated and highly dangerous procedure. Hence why nobody does it, the reason for this is the gates. They block off certain dimensions from one and other, now effort has been made to study these gates however they resulted in failure. Because basically, every time someone was sent to study them they returned from their studies in abject horror and refused to go back, no idea why. Hence why you being here is interesting, the fact that you're not insane is a miracle. Do you remember anything from when you first came through the Veil?" he said, Harry thought for a moment then said "Yes, there was...a woman"Grindelwald looked interested, "What did she look like?" he asked. Harry grimaced "Terrifying, she had skin that looked like it was going to fall off, robes that looked a thousand years old. Her staff, it had runes I've never seen before carved into it. But her eyes…they looked so sad, yet so _angry_ I swear she was staring into my soul" he shook slightly " _Gods,_ so it is true. She does exist, Harry the woman you saw was the Cailleach, and she guards the gates. It has been speculated that she does not exist, now we know better" Gellert said, Harry had never heard of the Cailleach before, "She said something, well shouted I should say. She said "The gates were open, and that the Universe was in peril. And that only one could stop it. She said it'd be one with power" Harry said. "One with power, I will do some research on this subject Harry. But I think I know why you are here, the Cailleach spoke of one with power yes? And what did we discover about you not a few days ago?" Gellert asked. The pieces slowly fell into place, Harry was the power she spoke of, and he was the one to stop whatever disaster threatened the universe. "NO! WHY MUST IT BE ME?! I JUST WANT TO GO _HOME_!" he shouted "I know Harry, but I am sorry the only way you are going to be able to get back will be to master your power. And stop whatever it is the Cailleach warned you off" Gellert said in a slightly raised voice.

Harry looked crestfallen, he had no choice. He had to stay here, until he was powerful enough to get himself back. "What must I do?" he said in a quiet voice. Grindelwald put a book down in front of him, "Learn, read from the books. Your power will grow" He said, Harry eyed the book and then said "Better get started then"

-x-

Hogwarts, once a place of learning now a living nightmare, the domain of Lord Voldemort. He sat atop a golden throne at the head of the Great Hall; his forces sat on rough wooden tables and ate, drank and sought pleasurable company. All these people would die for him if he ordered them to, either side of him stood four people. His guard handpicked by himself not that he needed protecting mind you, but they served as his hounds. He would release them on people he wanted hurt particularly horrifically, they followed his every order and would carry them out without remorse. Speaking of hounds, one of them bent low and whispered into his ear "Milord, the seer, she wants' Tay speak't ya. " he nodded "Tell her I will be there momentarily, Rubius" he said in his sinister voice. "Aye, milord" Rubius replied. The Dark Lord stood and apparated to the North Tower, he was glad he had tortured the half-giant oaf himself. He doubted that anyone else could have brainwashed him as effectively. He flew through the hatch and into the tower proper. The seer would have to be shown a lesson, nobody summoned _him_ like some dog, she would learn. The room was a mess, cluttered everywhere with crystal balls, old candles and teacups. In the middle of the room there was a stack, of very large books, a fire burned crimson in the far left corner. In front of it sat a woman, she stared into the flames. He glided very fast over to her. Picking her up off of the floor with one fell swoop he pinned her to the wall. "You _dare_ to summon me? Lord Voldemort? Who do you think you are? YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU LIVE ONLY BECAUSE I ALLOW IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Voldemort bellowed. The woman seemed to snap out of whatever kind of trance she was in under his ire. "Y-yes m-m-my L-L-Lord, I a-ap-p-pollog-g-gies" she said this in a voice that changed pitch with every few words, she was insane. Like all the inhabitants of Hogwarts, bar his Death Eaters and himself, when she was a student here she had a gift for Divination however. A fact Voldemort exploited, she had been tortured by his most deadly servant. The one with no name, this person had tortured her so exquisitely that she could still function, on a basic level. But she could do nothing but keep on staring into the flames and making her predictions. Anything else, didn't exist, her existence was solely to make prophecies and serve her Lord and his army with unwavering obedience. Some of his Death Eaters _visited_ her sometimes so she could _serve_ them in a manner of speaking, however no trauma was irreversible. Voldemort had a niggling feeling her mind was breaking through; well he would have to fix that. " _Crucio!"_ he shouted, her body twisted and she screamed silently. He directed the curse at her spine, she bent over backwards and he could hear vertebrae snapping. He then forced her back up and levitated her upwards, higher and higher into the tower till she hit its point. He then forced her back down to the ground at a great speed. Hitting a pile of crystal balls on the floor she finally let out a piercing shriek, he then brought her crashing face down onto the large pile of books. Her lower legs hung limply at odd angles and her face was scratched to pieces."Now, that's better isn't it? Whom do you serve?" he asked in a malice filled voice "Lord Voldemort" She said in a monotone. "Good girl, now _Lavender_ tell me. What have you seen?" Lord Voldemort said coldly. She tried to move but found that she couldn't, she couldn't feel her legs. "Let me help you there" Lord Voldemort mockingly. He levitated her up, and roughly threw her at the matt in front of the fire. He glided over the debris of his torture; she was looking into the flames. A white glaze over her eyes, then in a croaky voice she said " _Something new is here, a boy whose face is known in this world. And yet, he is not of it, he walks with power yet he does not know it all, not yet. The time is approaching, the gates are open and the whole of reality trembles. He will become one with Magic, a choice he must make, this world or that, Life is at stake. Myrddin will come with his Dark bride, love will be found and hate will die."_ She finished and slumped down onto the floor; the Dark Lord glowered at her and prepared to leave. He had to speak to his Inner Circle about this but then a voice spoke from nowhere and yet everywhere at once _"Your time is nearly at hand Tom; the deal you made has its consequences. We will see you soon…"_ The voice faded and for the first time in over seventy years, Tom Riddle felt fear. His past was coming back to haunt him, he must do something about this boy; he was a threat to him. He decided it then, he would utterly destroy this boy physically and mentally. He would regret ever entering this world, now all he had to do was find him.

He sent out a Legilemency message to Rubius, who appeared a moment later. The Half-Giant stood in the doorway in the garb of one of Lord Voldemort's Elite Guard. A dark green set of robes with gargantuan, spell forged steel boots and wrist guards, on top was a black armoured hood which fit over the man's head. Underneath was jet black hair pulled back into a tight knot at the back of his head, a long jet black beard came down to the man's collarbone and on his face over his right eye and trailing down his cheek was the dark mark. "Milord, you summoned me?" he spoke in a husky whisper, "Voldemort stepped forward "Yes, Rubius you will go to the Tower. Fetch him. "The Dark Lord hissed. Rubius blinked for a second and said "Yes milord" before walking away. The Tower could not be apparated to and as such anyone wishing to go there had to walk. Only the strongest of people could walk through the Castle beyond the Great Hall however, the rest of the Castle was fraught with danger. The dispossessed Hogwarts students lived there, scavenging off of what they could and succumbing to their madness slowly but surely. They would attack and horrifically mutilate anyone with the misfortune to go down there without adequate protection; some of them were used as sport for some of his more _sadistic_ Death Eaters. He didn't care, they were filth nothing more " _Greyback_ " he mentally said. A moment later the werewolf appeared. A mug in his hand "Lord Voldemort, how may I help you?" he said in a polite yet deadly voice. Voldemort turned to him "I need you to do something for me" he hissed Greyback stepped forward and said "Anything, _my Lord_ " he said flashing his sharp teeth. The insult did not go unnoticed by Voldemort however who a moment later had fired a bone breaker curse at his ribs. "Now you listen to me, filthy animal. You are _my_ soldier, DO NOT EVER PRESUME TO MOCK ME AGAIN!" he bellowed the last bit and repaired Greyback's ribs. The werewolf shot up a moment later, his robe was torn at the chest and the contents of his mug were in a puddle on the floor. "V-v-v-very s-so s-sorry m-m-milord" he said shakily. "I am merciful this time Greyback, now the seer needs to be put back in her place. Go, have your way with her" he said with a sadistic grin, the beast smiled a wolfish grin and said "My pleasure sir" he walked into the room. Tearing his robe of as he did so, his manhood hung low. A moment later the screams started.

-x-

Rubius walked up to where the stone gargoyle used to sit. Now it was just a crater, the door opened itself and he walked in. the phoenix statue that used to act as the entry way into the office, had its right wing shattered and it lent against the wall. The stone upturned around it; all of a sudden an invisible magical force hauled him of his feet and deposited him in what was the Headmasters office, it was different now however. Books did line the walls but they were all of the very darkest nature, a large scythe was suspended by magic above the coal black table. Two mannequins stood either side of the desk; one had a set of armor that was black and dark green in colour. It had the dark mark etched into the breast plate, and an armoured hood hung loose at its back. The other one was empty; a jet black phoenix sat on a plinth watching him silently. Rubius walked past the scythe and ascended up the stairs to the viewpoint. Once it had been enclosed but the roof had been blasted away in the battle, no bars to prevent one from falling where there either. Just four stone pillars, and a man between them. Still as night with his hands at his side, a dark cape swayed in the breeze. A set of midnight black armor encased his body minus his head, grey hair swayed. Rubius walked up to stand beside the man, not daring to look him in the eye. "I am sorry to disturb you, but you're presence is required by the Dark Lord" Rubius said fearfully. The man who had until this moment been as still as a statue, turned his head and Rubius looked into his electric blue eyes. And shivered.

-x-

Barty wasn't usually one to partake in fortune telling; however he was willing to entertain it for a brief period. That brief period was hastily approaching its end point "Bella, you dragged me over here said that something "New" was here and you've been staring at that damn fire ever since!" he complained. "Hush Barty I'm concentrating" she said. Barty huffed and leant back, Bellatrix Black. Estranged sister of Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black was an attractive woman with a deadly streak a mile long. She was the landlady of the _Sleepin' Reaper_ and a highly talented sorceress, she focused on Divination but she had a wide range of expertise. Not that you'd know mind you, a lot of her knowledge she kept a closely guarded secret. She and Barty had known each other when they were kids; he had been there when the incident that resulted in Bellatrix's expulsion from the Black family had happened. But that was a story for another time, at that moment Bellatrix let out a rattling breath and fell backwards onto a pillow. She then spoke in an otherworldly voice " _Something new is here, a boy whose face is known in this world. And yet, he is not of it, he walks with power yet he does not know it all, not yet. The time is approaching, the gates are open and the whole of reality trembles. He will become one with Magic, a choice he must make, this world or that, Life is at stake. Myrddin will come with his Dark bride, love will be found and hate will die."_ Barty sat transfixed; she then let out another rattling breath and started breathing heavily.

"Bella? You still alive down there? "He asked, she didn't move. Then Barty panicked, "Bella? _Shit_ Bella! Wake up damn it!" he shook her but to no avail. He was about to run downstairs when he heard her cough "Jeez Barty, did you have to shake so hard?" She laughed, "I thought you were out of it? I panicked sue me." Barty said. She got up and walked over to the window, grabbing a bottle and taking a long swallow of it she looked out over the water and said "So, what did I say? It hasn't come back to me yet." Barty stepped forward and said "You said something new was here, someone not of this world. Yet he bore the face of one within it, I don't suppose you managed to glean who the Hel _that_ was from your vision? Then you said he "Walks with power" whatever that means, and something about the gates being open, life being at stake, someone called Myrddin and his dark bride?" Bellatrix took all this in, she snapped her head round when he said Myrddin however "Myrddin? _Myrddin_ are you sure that is what I said?" she said seriously "Yes definitely Myrddin and his bride" Barty responded. "If Myrddin is coming and bringing _her_ with him, somethin' big must be going down" she said quietly "Gonna tell me who the Hel Myrddin and this woman is?" Barty said teasingly, Bellatrix swatted him on the arm and said "You never did spend much time in the library did you?" she said. "I spent plenty o' time in there, just didn't read about some bloke called Myrddin!" Barty said in a mock offended voice. "Yeah I remember, you were always breaking into the restricted section. Either to sneak a look at the Dark Arts books or to snog some girl you'd enticed" Bella glared at him "Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Barty winked sultrily. Bella responded by smashing the bottle over his head.

"OW! Jeez woman what the fuck is wrong with you?" Barty said teasingly. Most men would have shit themselves under Bellatrix's ire, however Barty knew her better than most men. "Dick, now get up and I'll tell you about Myrddin" she said in an admonishing voice.

-x-

Three days later Harry was still in the library, he hadn't spoken a word in those three days and neither had he eaten. Yet he read on, learning all he could about this strange new power of his; however Gellert's books on the subject were not very many. He would have to search elsewhere for information; he knew what Harry had done when they were on the shelf outside. The power he had was controlled by his emotions, most wizards thought emotion played little to no role in their magic and with the wand-wielded magic this was very much true however, the magic Harry was delving into was a completely different form – this magic was _old_ the ancients used it to shape reality. It was said that Emrys and Morgana Le Fay used it to do there great deeds, continuing on this line of thought got Gellert wondering. Could the boy be more powerful than he realised? No, it's impossible he couldn't be…

He rushed off to the Light library, walking down to where he knew Harry would be he approached him cautiously. "Harry?" He said concernedly. The boy was sat in a seat starring at the book in front of him with blank eyes; he was obviously listening to whatever the book imparted to him. Gellert waited, for a second he thought Harry was beginning to stir but then he began to shake. Rushing over to him Gellert quickly cast a diagnostic spell on him; the boy appeared to be having some kind of seizure. However as soon as it had begun it stopped, it was then that Gellert became aware of the noises around him. Or lack of he might add, standing up he looked around – it looked like time had just _stopped_ but only powerful magic could accomplish that. He looked around again, then a voice spoke " _Gellert Grindelwald, you are needed. Follow me"_ spoke the voice. Gellert looked around but could not see anyone "Follow whom?" he said, it was then that a figure seemed to walk out of thin air and appear before him. " _Me, through here please"_ the figure spoke without moving their lips. He could not tell if they were male or female, but they gestured towards what seemed to be a curtain of some sorts and walked through it. With one last look at Harry, he followed.

 _Stonehenge, Nowhere, No particular time._

Gellert walked through the curtain like thing and immediately emerged in a large field, his eyes took a moment to adjust but he then realised that a few meters ahead of him stood Stonehenge. The Muggles called it a stone-age monument, to Witches and Wizards it was the closest thing to holy ground they had. Nobody knew why but Stonehenge bore runes and magical remnants that nobody had _ever_ seen before, as such the Ministry had decided no Witch or Wizard was to go near it. Unless they be Ministry approved, the person who directed him through motioned for him to go into the stone circle. He did so and immediately felt the presence of very powerful and _old_ magic, whoever he was with was a force to be reckoned with. _"Gellert, we needed to speak to you. Our apologies for the cloak and dagger"_ spoke a feminine voice; Gellert looked around but could not see anyone. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted. _"As you wish"_ said the same voice again, a moment later Gellert was nearly blasted from his feet by a large vortex opening up in front of him. Two figures stepped out of the swirling purple and green. The vortex then snapped shut and Gellert could see the two people proper, one a tall man with pure silver hair down to his waist and braids intermingled here and there. His beard too was braided and he tucked the end into the belt of a set of robes that appeared to be made of starlight, the second was a woman, she was shorter than he and had hair that would make even the darkest shadow seem pale. She wore a set of black robes with silver stars on them; her hair also had jewels interlaced here and there. Gellert mildly noticed she was strikingly beautiful. But what he was truly enraptured by was their eyes; they looked like they could see across universes. Had seen tragedy, love, loss and everything in between, eyes older than the bones of the earth. " _Hello Gellert"_ spoke the woman; he recognised her voice from before. "You cannot be, it's impossible" Gellert said in awe. " _No it is not, we are Emrys and Morgana La Fey and the time has come for us to return"_ said Emrys, this was the first time he had spoken. His voice, it seemed so wise and powerful yet gentle and kind. "Why did you bring me here?" Gellert asked. " _You were sent here to earn forgiveness for what you have done, accomplishing this task will grant you that. But a word of warning Grindelwald, should you go back on your word. Your magic will be stripped from you and you shall spend the rest of your days trapped, inside a prison of your own making. Is this understood?"_ spoke Morgana. Gellert nodded and said "What is the task you would set me? Emrys and Le Fay? "Emrys stepped forward and looked at Grindelwald, judging his worth. _"The gates have opened; this has been foretold across all realities. Reality is threatened, only one can stop it. The Cailleach has come forth; the seers of your world have received warning. And the one with power walks it; his power will grow as his knowledge deepens. However, there are connotations of learning the Old Magic. It can if not properly learned, control a person, make them do terrible things. You must stop Harry Potter from loosing himself to the darkness! Lest all of reality be dragged back into the Void. Teach him Gellert, watch over him. This is your task."_ Intoned Emrys, "But how will the boys power grow? The knowledge of this subject is lost to the currents of time." Gellert said, " _The power to wield the Old Magic comes from within, he need simply find it. And the knowledge of ages long past will find him, he has scratched the surface with his power this we know. But that was due to anger; emotions are a powerful thing Gellert. Especially in the case of Harry Potter, do not let his past haunt him. Else he be lost, a larger game is afoot here and we are yet to see its end, be cautious. The board is set and the war has begun, gather your allies Gellert. We will see you soon."_ With that they were both gone with a flash; and Gellert found himself back in the library with Harry stood next to him. "I know what I must do, your war is now mine too Gellert" Spoke Harry, Grindelwald turned to face him "I wish I could send you home this instant my boy, but alas I cannot. Did you hear what Emrys and Morgana said? "Harry nodded, "So _that's_ who Myrddin and his bride are." He spoke, Grindelwald nodded. "I think it's time I took a more active role in this war, come Harry. There is much to do"

 _A.N ~ hey it's another long one, I'm starting to get into the swing of things now. Yeah so in this chapter you a couple of the main "cast" members if you will, Bellatrix is played by the same actress who played her in the film so Helena Bonham Carter. I'm not going to give an actor or actress to Emrys and Morgana however; I'd like to leave that to your individual imaginations. Grindelwald's story will be slow going, but you will get all of it. I hope you all liked the locations I used, Drenktern Alley as far as I know isn't cannon and I made it up. Cause I dunno about any of you but I've always wondered how and where places like St Mungo's get all there potions and whatnot. The Sleepin' Reaper is an idea inspired by Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (The film) if you haven't seen it then it doesn't necessarily matter but that's where the inspiration came from (I based it on the bar that Newt, Kowalski and the Goldstein's went to when MACUSA turned up.) the individual factions will play a large role in the coming story. Hogwarts...I thought about it for a long time and the end result was…that, now the scene with Voldemort and Greyback. I apologise if anyone wasn't expecting that, but this fic is rated M for a reason. The scenes won't be horrifically graphic, but they will happen, that's mostly where the 'horror' aspect of this fic comes from. There won't be any explicit scenes in graphic detail but they will be, implied if you get my meaning. And yes I know, Rubius. Yeah Rubius Hagrid…Cause I've never seen a fic with him as a bad guy. As always, more will be revealed._

 _What did you all think of the mystery character? I'm sure you all know exactly who it is, yeah I basically like to turn characters completely on their heads hehehe. Who noticed one of the messages in the prophecy I had Bella and Lavender speak? Tell me in the reviews if you did, as always more will be revealed about the characters later in the story._

 _Please review!_

 _Seya soon my freaky darlin's_

Grae.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 6 – Looking within.

A lot of the time Barty wasn't averse to reading, quite the contrary. He often found himself lost in some esoteric old tome about bygone eras of magic, however when sat in front of the same book trying desperately to translate the same phrase for hours on end, his patients was wearing considerably thin. "Bella, seriously I love reading as much as the next man but I don't speak Druidic Speech, nobody alive today does! How are we supposed to translate this?" he said exasperatedly. Bella ignored him and continued to pour over scrolls and books "I think I'm almost there, they used a different form of stanza than we do" she muttered. Barty moved closer and said "Pray tell me _why_ we must sit here and do this the old fashioned way? Why don't we just cast a translation spell on the bugger and be done with it?" Bella looked up to him a moment and replied "Translation spells won't work on something as old as this, these were written before such spells were invented" Barty looked taken aback, how old were these texts? " _Where_ on earth do you find this stuff?" he asked surprised, Bella just looked at him and tapped her nose "That's for me to know" was all she said on the matter. Suddenly Barty's attention was turned toward the window where a large raven sat, with a small piece of paper clamped in its beak. "Gotta message Bella" he told her, she nodded absently and held out her hand expectantly. "Oh sorry Lady Muck, I'll fetch that for ya" Barty said teasingly. She snapped her fingers and Barty extracted the message from the bird's beak, dropped a few Knuts into its pouch and put the message into the woman's hand. She sat up from her work and unfolded the message, Barty could see neat handwriting and a signature he didn't recognise. Before he could ask what the message said Bella darted up and said "We have to go, now" She was hastily packing up all her equipment and scrolls. "What why? What did that message say?" he asked, pulling on his coat as he did so. "A friend of mine has some intelligence for us about this prophecy, but we need to hurry" She said clasping a cloak round her neck. "But Bella, you haven't left this attic in years. You know what'll happen if _he_ finds you" Barty said seriously, she looked round at his words "I know the risks, but I can't stay cooped up here forever. _They'll_ help us; we need to get to Norway." Barty looked confused "Who? And _Norway?_ "Bella turned to look at him "The sisters, they'll get us to Norway. I'll explain on the way there, for now you just have to trust me." After she said this she walked over the window and threw some purple powder on the sill, it exploded in a shower of sparks. "We'll only have to wait a few minutes" she said stepping back, Barty leant against the wall and peered out of the window. "They're coming, move back" Bella said urgently. Stepping a safe distance away, Barty watched as the room was enveloped in the same purple powder as before. When it cleared three women stood in the room, one had her hair pulled back in a regal manner. She wore black robes and had an air of authority about her, to her left stood a blonde girl with a far-away look in her eyes she wore the same robes as the first woman but hers had a higher collar and had a sort of black cravat wrapped round it. To her left stood a short woman, with jet black hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She looked as though she would be able to handle herself in a fight; she had two daggers holstered to her wrists and on her back were two jet black swords. What type Barty didn't know, the woman with the regal hair stepped forward "You called Bella? Make it quick, there isn't much time" she spoke in a well spoken manner but it had a hint of the Birmingham accent in there to. "He's called, we need to get to Norway post-haste. " Bella said. The woman nodded and said "We'll apparate you" at this Bella shook her head "Caer Esoteriske is unplottable, we can't apparate to it" Barty was even more confused now, what the Hel was Caer Esoteriske? "Wait _where_ are we going" He asked confusedly. This was the first time he had spoken and the women all turned and looked at him. The woman whom Bella was speaking to looked at him suspiciously "Bella, who's this?" she said her eyes not leaving Barty's. "This is Barty Crouch Jr, he's safe Selma." The woman, Selma stared at him "I'm having him checked Bella, he is a Crouch" she said, Bella nodded "Luna, is he to be trusted?" the woman she spoke to was the blonde with the far-away look in her eyes, at Selma's word she stepped forward and said in a soft voice "Look at me" Barty did so and was suddenly gripped with the sensation that this woman was _inside_ his head, she saw everything. After a moment the sensation faded and Barty stumbled somewhat. The woman, Luna nodded "Sorry about that, can be a bit jarring for those who haven't experienced it" spoke Selma "What the Hel was that?" Barty spoke wearily. "Tis Luna's gift, she sees the truth of people" answered Selma. "Anyway, ok we can get you to Norway without apperating; I'm guessing a Portkey won't work either." Selma said, indicating to the window she climbed out of it and landed on the muddy street below. Bella did the same; Barty followed a moment later with Luna and the other woman, who was yet to speak. They walked down toward the main dock, catching up with Bella Barty tapped her on the shoulder and she looked towards him "Ok, gonna tell me who these folks are?" he asked "When we're out of here I'll explain" she said, they stopped at a dock and Selma took out a beige coloured wand and tapped the metal post that held the boats in place. A moment later a boat appeared, it looked quite small. They weren't expected to go all the way to Norway in a single bed boat where they? "All aboard, this man works for me. He can get you to John O' Groats, that's as far as he'll go. I'll contact some of my people up there and they'll set you up with a boat and a captain who knows his way through the fields. From there you're on your own, Bella nodded and climbed aboard. Barty followed her; he knew what the woman meant when she said 'the fields' but didn't want to dwell on it right now. Selma spoke quietly to the woman with sapphire eyes and she nodded and got on the boat as well. "I'm sending Shay with you, she'll protect you from any…unsavoury characters" Bella thanked her and then sat down on a bench at the side of the boat. "Dung, you get them to John O' Groats safe and sound or you'll have Hel to pay" warned Selma. The man, Dung nodded and immediately tapped his wand on the boat and it slowly headed out of the dock. Bella waved to Selma who smiled back and then disappeared, after about ten minutes the man said "Make yerself's at 'ome" indicating to the door, they stood up and walked through it. Barty half expected to find a couple o' hessian sacks but instead found a large room with three double beds in, a simple toilet to the left and some room for storage too. He stood dumbfounded for a minute until he realized, magic…"Undetectable extension charm Barty" teased Bella. He responded with "I fuckin' love magic!"

-x-

Gellert Grindelwald stood at the highest point of Caer Esoteriske; he was sending messages to his allies in Britain to assemble at his home as soon as possible. They were few of them but they were dependable and all had their own unique skill-set. Harry joined him a moment later "How long will it take for our allies to get here?" he asked, "About a week or so, they're all coming from all over the globe." He turned and walked back towards the door, Harry in tow. Entering a long room that was literally carved out of the top of the mountain Gellert spoke "How have you progressed? Have you been reading?" he asked kindly. "Well enough, I've read all the books you have on the Great Ancestors but it hasn't helped me discover more about my power. A lot of the stuff I read is history, not a lot of practice" Harry sounded annoyed, stopping Gellert put his hands on his shoulders "Patience, my boy. Remember what Emrys said, the power is within" he said in a compassionate voice, "I don't know what that _means_ though! " Harry half-shouted, Gellert thought a moment. He had read about magics that could allow a witch or wizard to travel in strange dimensions, and as such discover certain things about themselves or others. What was the word… that was it…Psychonavigation! The Muggles had a form of it too, but being unable to properly channel the magical energies; most practitioners of the ritual could not _choose_ which plane they would travel too. Hence why most concerned themselves with entering the mind of animals, the Muggles constructed a belief around this later to be called Shamanism. The Wizarding world at large could not practice Shamanism however, mostly because like any higher magical constructs it was an entirely dangerous procedure. Travelling planes of existence was not to be done lightly; well they weren't _exactly_ travelling onto a different plane, more of a different frequency of the one that they were in. There were those who did practice this art though, mostly under the radar of the Ministry as to reach the so called 'heightened' state they consumed a variety of _highly_ illegal substances. The largest group that practiced Shamanic travelling amongst other things were The Sisters of The Flame, these were a large congregation of women who were much like the Muggle gypsies, they had a leader but Gellert knew not who this was. And it was reported they had an empire that stretched _very_ far, the Ministry mostly ignored them. From time to time there would be an occasion where the Ministry would show a display of force against them, but this was to simply flex their military muscle to the rest of the world. The Ministry was corrupt but they weren't _entirely_ stupid, to start a war with The Sisters would only end in there complete destruction.

Gellert noticed that his mind had wondered off again and he shook his head "My apologies my boy, I was just thinking" He said. Harry merely nodded, "Harry, I have an acquaintance that I think will be able to help you, but it will take some time to reach her" Gellert said. Harry's face lightened up at that "Thank you Gellert" he said smiling. "You are welcome my boy, now walk with me and tell me of the history you have learnt" Gellert said walking towards the door. "Well from what I can tell, the Great Ancestors were a species of magic-wielder in the age of Emrys and Le Fay. Emrys and Le Fay were of this species; the books don't give a name of the species however and just refer to them as the Great Ancestors. But what confuses me is it names Emrys and Le Fay as the first of the Great Ancestors. But who or what created them? Where did they come from?" Harry said. Gellert thought for a moment "That is a tricky question to answer Harry, Emrys and Le Fay are seen as Gods by a lot of the Wizarding World. They embody good and evil in almost every reality, what they are in actuality is ideas. The belief I hold is that the creator of all things is, all things. Literally I mean, creation _is_ the "God" if you will. Both Muggles and Wizardkind have this obsession with an outside deity, some grand architect who designed the world and every possible reality, I don't think that's overly realistic do you? I see creation as the "God" and all other beliefs stem from it. Anyway I am getting distracted again, Emrys and Le Fay aren't necessarily _people_ they are ideas. A physical part of reality, do you understand?" Gellert said. Harry had been listening intently and found himself agreeing with Gellert, "Yes I understand, but I've heard tales on my world that Merlin which is another name for Emrys, went to Hogwarts? Was that person just an imposter?" Harry asked. Gellert laughed "Oh come my dear boy even inter-dimensional beings need some time off. It is highly likely that Emrys – or Merlin – as you called him walked your world at some point, in fact I'm sure he has done the same here as well! Emrys has inspired many faiths and religions across the worlds too, for instance the Norse god Odin often wondered Midgard – he could have been an incarnation of Emrys. Morgana Le Fay is often seen as an evil magical deity; however this is both true and untrue as she is the _embodiment_ of evil however who is to say that she in herself is indeed evil? She is seen as one of the many Goddesses of death, so could we conclude that she may be the reason for creatures like the Norse Valkyrie? Or the Christian Angels? Hel even the Grim Reaper may be just another incarnation of Morgana Le Fay." He said. Harry nodded in understanding; it did make sense when he thought about it. "The last thing the book imparted to me was the people who were all at some point a descendant of the Great Ancestors, but none of them ever unlocked the power. Why is that?" He asked. "Well prophecies are very specific, the prophesised event can _only_ happen at a specific time. While there may have been many descendants of the Great Ancestors, there power would not have manifested at that time as it wasn't the proper time." Gellert answered. "Oh great, so the prophecy decides to activate just as my power manifests, typical." Harry laughed. Gellert smiled and said "You do have a way of always being at the dead centre of things don't you my boy?" Gellert teased. "Hey I don't choose to! It just kinda…happens." Harry laughed back; Gellert noted that Harry seemed a lot happier now that the horrid soul fragment was out of him. "Well Harry, feel free to look around the Caer, just please don't go outside for now. " Gellert said, at Harry's nod he said "I am going to communicate with my acquaintance and see if she can help you" Harry smiled and said "Thank you Gellert" Gellert smiled back and said "You are welcome my boy"

-x-

Lord Voldemort stood in the Great Hall; his army was raucously drinking and shouting. As they did most nights, he had given them leave to do so as they had done much fighting in the last few months. He picked out Rubius easily coming through the door; he walked fast and with a haunted look on his face. Walking up to the Dark Lords throne, he bent to his ear and said "He'll be here momentarily sah" He spoke quietly, Voldemort nodded. He kept his blood red eyes on the door, a moment later it opened slowly and his most deadly servant walked forth. Wearing his armor as always and his scythe gifted to him by the Dark Lord strapped to his back, the hall fell silent as the man walked through the throng. One man was stupid enough to get in his way and a moment later he was flying through the air, courtesy of a wandless and wordless spell. Approaching the throne the man's stone hard electric blue gaze locked onto the Dark Lords blood red one. "You summoned me my lord" he said in a deathly whisper.

-x-

Out in the English Channel three people sat talking round a wooden table, Bella had changed into combat trousers and boots with a grey vest. She had her wand holding her hair behind her head and two wicked looking daggers strapped at her hips, she had changed once night had fallen quoting "You never know when a fight may come" as her reasoning. Barty had also changed into a hooded with spell-resistant metal plating strategically placed around it, a long sleeved black jumper and a pair of black combats and his custom spell forged boots. Weapon wise he carried his wand on a wrist holster, two daggers inside his boots, two curved daggers off which he had "liberated" from two notorious Death Eaters known as the Carrows, they had a charm on them that stopped any wound caused by them to _never_ close. And finally on his back he carried a throwing axe with a longer handle that he had added to hide an ornate dagger which he had liberated from one of his father's raids on some Pureblood home, he had never used it but it was said that it was forged in Azkaban, years before the Ministry turned it into the Hel that it was now, back then the Dementors were apparently more intelligent than they are now. After Ekrizdis, their creator had died they had started to form a basic society of their own, they were by no means a peaceful society but they kept their attacks small so as to not attract ministerial attention. But there hunger grew, they could no longer just suck the happiness out of people, soon the first Alphaed came into existence. It consumed the souls of its victims, but the souls of 'light' humans could not sate its hunger. And so it had to find a corrupt soul to feed upon or 'dark' as it were, Barty wasn't sure who but the Alphaed found a soul that was corrupt enough to sate it's hunger for a time, but consuming a raw soul was a lot for the Alphaed to handle. As a creature that wasn't quite as well, _alive_ as other creatures it was hard for it to handle the amount of raw emotion that came from a human soul, as such they devised a way to extract a person's soul and feed it direct to the Alphaed's personal power that kept it from withering away, they built a sceptre that every Alphaed from that point had as a constant companion. Only the spawn of an Alphaed could become an Alphaed, no ordinary Dementor could become one, how the Hel those guys bred Barty did _not_ want to think about. However as the years went on, the Alphaed's and Dementors of Azkaban started to attract attention. The Ministry decided to send a force of Aurors to the island and investigate what was going on there; the dementors had dealt with them but not before one of the Aurors had managed to get a sneaky look inside the Alphaed's nest. He had turned tail and run, and the Alphaed had thought they would be fine, however a year later a mass force of Aurors sieged Caer Azkaban. But this time they had devised a weapon, well not _really_ they had _discovered_ a weapon that could repel a Dementor. The Patronus Charm, though many claimed to have created it was in fact created centuries ago by an unknown witch or wizard to combat something _like_ a Dementor. But the reports were unconfirmed, anyway they laid siege to Azkaban for a whole week but no one could get past the first floor without being overcome with terror. The Ministry of the time didn't have the manpower to have a war with the creatures, so they were throwing everything they could at the little island. However the powerful protective enchantments deflected all attacks, the Alphaed was enraged at the Ministry and so one night, when the sea was still and the moon was full they forged _this_ dagger. It was said to be able to capture a large amount of souls and hold them inside the dagger, while in there the soul would be subjected to the worst torture it could experience and only when the soul had reached breaking point – would the dagger release it, if released back into a person it would leave them in a catatonic, zombie like state. Unable to do anything, if not released into a person the soul would never be able to depart to the afterlife as it would be so corrupt that magic simply would not allow it to pass on peacefully. The soul would be trapped in Limbo for eternity, it was a weapon made for a single purpose, to destroy utterly. Long story short however, eventually the Ministry Aurors all managed to create one colossal Patronus that had managed to finish the Dementors. It didn't kill them though, you must understand. But it made them a tad more _submissive_ to the British Ministry; as such the Ministry had turned Caer Azkaban into a prison. And the rest as they say is history.

The woman with the sapphire eyes was the only one who hadn't changed; she hadn't _said_ a word either mind you. She had so far only pointed and nodded when appropriate, Barty didn't really care but it was a little unnerving. "Barty, when we get to Norway, we're going to need to keep our heads down" Bella said seriously. "Why? Afraid we'll get blood eagled by some eight foot Viking?" Barty joked, Bella didn't laugh. "No, because we don't know if the Dark Lord or the Ministry has forces there and if we get caught by either we're dead or worse" She said glaring at Barty. Barty held up his hands in an 'I surrender' manner, "Ok I'll behave" he said teasingly. "You better do or I'll beat ya black 'n' blue Crouch!" Bella snarled. Barty raised his eyebrows and said "Oh nice, I like a bit of foreplay" He guffawed loudly and he distinctly heard Bella say "Bite me" this only made him guffaw louder, once he had regained control of himself he leaned forward and got very close to Bella's ear and whispered. "Already did" At this Bella shot up and hurled Barty's chair at his head, she missed and he darted to the door. "Temper temper dear" He said teasingly. "I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU CROUCH!" she bellowed before sending a sizzling red spell hurtling towards him.

The woman with the sapphire eyes just watched with a blank gaze _"Well, won't this be fun…"_ she thought.

-x-

Back in the _Sleepin' Reaper_ Kray was managing the bar as always, he had received word from his boss that she was going to Europe for a while and wasn't sure when she'd return. Kray accepted this without any fuss, he knew that Bella would be back when she decided to be, in the mean time he would look after the bar and make sure no trouble was caused. "Oi mate, can I get a pint o' Mudstout please?" asked someone at the far end of the bar. Kray walked over to him and said "Sorry pal, we don't serve it here" The man turned his head; Kray saw it then, the distinctive mud stain on his face. Now most o' the people who drank in this bar were covered in mud and soot from the factories, but this bloke was different he had mud _painted_ on him. It was almost tribal, Kray new instantly who this man represented. "Well, ain't that a shame – in that case I got a proposition for ya. Care to hear it?" the man asked in a tone that said it wasn't a question, "Go on" Kray said. "Well my Liege would like to…what's the word the toffs use? Oh yeah, _expand_ his reach if ya will. And as you undoubtedly know he - thanks to his soldiers - just _acquired_ one o' the Ministries breweries. And he would like to sell his stout, in your fine establishment here sah. What d'ya says?" Again the man spoke in a tone that said it wasn't a question. "This King o' the Mud, says that he's the 'people's man' and whatnot right? And yet he sends lackeys to do his work for him." Kray responded, and before the man could respond he said "If he wants to make a business deal with me, _he_ can come ask me. "In a tone of finality. The man grinned and his overall manner changed, "Well done sah, you are a decent, honest and hardworking fellow. You are right to demand an audience with the King o' the Mud; no man stands over you or belittles you. The King recognises you" He said. Kray up until this point had not noticed the other patrons at the bar, and as such had not seen a man who was covered head to toe in little signatures though you could barely see them thanks to the mud that was caked all over the man's body. His robe was smeared in mud; it didn't look of particularly high quality and the man who wore it looked just as common as the rest of the bar. "May I introduce my liege the King o' the Mud!" Spoke the same man as before. "Hush Caleb, I ain't anybody's King" spoke the man with the signatures. He extended a muddy hand to Kray, he took it and the man said "Most call me Shack, what do I call you?" he asked in a deep voice. "Kray, I'm the barkeep, now what is this business deal ye be wanting to talk about?" He asked. The man grinned and leaned forward…

-x-

The sun was setting over England and a woman stood watching it; its last rays dipped below the edge of the world and were gone. Walking back into her house she waved her wand and the candles in her home were all doused, the only source of light came from the open fire a short distance away. The bottom floor of her home curved around an ancient oak tree and it encompassed the kitchen, living room and dining room all in one. Well, she said living room but what it really was, was her ritual room; this was where the fire was located. Around it was a ring of pillows and ingredients hung from the ceiling, hundreds upon hundreds of books were stacked haphazardly around the room as well. She sat at the fire and peered into it, she always did this, every night at sundown all sources of light bar her fire were extinguished and when the sun rose they would come back on. She did this because she believed it was very important to keep in balance with nature, the natural order _had_ to be upheld. She kept away from the world, it was to corrupt and had strayed so far from its natural path. She made a decent living from fortune telling, tarot card drawing and putting people into trances so as to discover something about themselves. Her customers were bound to secrecy as the Ministry had strict laws concerning her art, her musings were interrupted by a face appearing in the fire "Hello, are you there?" The face asked. She smiled, it was Gellert "Yes Gellert I'm here, how can I help you this evening?" She asked. "I need your help, you've seen the signs. You know what is happening" Gellert said seriously. She nodded gravely "Is it true? The descendant has come forth?" she asked dreading the answer. "Yes, it is true. He is here, but of this world he is not." Gellert responded. " _Gods,_ it is true the gates are open. The Cailleach has come forth, whose face does the descendant bear?" she asked. Gellert looked troubled "He bears the face of Harry Potter" He said quietly, she thought for a moment. "Have you told him?" She asked seriously. "No, not yet" he said in the same quiet voice. "Gellert, you must, he cannot find out for himself. I fear it could be most detrimental if you do not" She said forebodingly. "I will" he said. "I need you at Caer Esoteriske, get here as soon as you can" his face left the flames. The woman stood up, waved her wand and a packed bag appeared, she was always ready for things like this. Picking up her bag, she walked directly into the flames and shouted " _Norway"_ the moment the words were uttered, a clock on the wall whirred into life. A single hand moved to the middle, directly underneath the words _Mortal Peril_.

Back in Caer Esoteriske, Gellert stood on the shelf outside, he was thinking about what Molly had said. He needed to have words with Harry, he had told him a few things about the world he was in but had neglected to mention…that. But he _had_ to do it, there was no way out. He would tell the boy tomorrow, yes definitely tomorrow he would tell Harry what had been done to his Mirror.

 _A.N ~ yeah did I mention I LOVE cliffies, well… in my own writing anyway. What did everyone think? As always there was a mystery (not really a mystery) character. Tell me in the reviews if you know who it was, seriously please review, I don't bite…Only if you as…Ahem sorry, there was an OC in this chapter. What did you think? The King o' the Mud will feature in this fic semi-moderately but you will definitely hear more from Selma and the Sisters of the Flame. I took a lot of inspiration from Peaky Blinders for that, and speaking of which Selma is played by Helen McCrory who is an actress on Peaky Blinders as well._

 _Any questions PM me!_

 _Seya soon my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 7: The Price of Power.

Harry awoke early the next morning, he rose from his bed and walked over to the wardrobe which Gellert had said was his, opening it he selected a set of robes that were black in colour and had a grey half-cape over the back. He looked through the window and saw the sun rising over the mountains, Harry decided he would like some fresh air and so left through the door. Walking through the Caer he allowed his thoughts to wonder, he had been thinking about his world a lot in the last few days, he was worried about his friends and Sirius. He didn't know if the Order had managed to save him from Voldemort's clutches, or if the others were ok, he wished there was some way he could see them. Let them know that he was ok… shaking his head he tried to focus on the present; he had said that he would help Gellert with his fight. And that was what he would do, his new found power troubled him also; he hadn't been able to progress since fighting Gellert, mostly because all the books had read didn't offer much _practical_ advice. He knew all the history of his power but little on what to actually _do_ with it. Hopefully Gellert's acquaintance would be able to help, he remembered Emrys's cryptic advice _the power lies within_ what the Hel did that mean?! Was this a thing with all primordial deities? He hoped not, reaching the very top floor he stepped out onto the shelf. He walked to the very edge and sat down; Gellert had told him that meditation may help with discovering more about his power. So that is what he did, sitting down he took a deep breath and then shut his eyes.

-x-

The hall was silent; everyone was watching the man walk toward the Dark Lord his feet not making a sound as he walked. He approached the throne and the Dark Lord locked eyes with him, it was then that he spoke "You summoned me my Lord" it was barely more than a whisper but almost everyone heard it. What was going on? The Dark Lord hardly ever called _him._ "Yes that I did, walk with me" the Dark Lord hissed. The man nodded and they both walked towards the door, once they had departed the entire hall was abuzz with talk – what was going on? Why had the Dark Lord called _him?_ The man had no name, not one that anyone would dare utter anyway. The talk was disrupted by a booming voice "The conversation about the Dark Lord's business will cease, anyone found to still be discussing this will suffer my _displeasure"_ no one dared argue with Rubius, he was one of the Dark Lords Elite and was feared for his brutality across Wizarding Britain. The noise gradually died down and within moments the Halls raucous atmosphere had returned.

Outside the two men walked slowly, they were headed towards the lake. The Dark Lord was worried; the man knew this but so little got to him, what had startled him so? Stopping on the lakes shore Lord Voldemort looked out over the water "I have something I need you to do" he said quietly. The man stepped forward "What need be done my Lord?" the man whispered, Voldemort turned to him and said "There is something new here, the seer said so. She said whoever it is would walk with power; no one is more powerful than I. Bring this person to me, they will feel Lord Voldemort's wrath. " the man nodded "Where would this person be found my Lord?" he said in the same whisper. "The seer did not say, however commune with our sources in the Alley. They will know, this mission stays between you and I - nobody else is to know, I trust you will not fail me?" the Dark Lord hissed, the man nodded and said "Must this person be unharmed?" the Dark Lord smirked evilly "Not completely, just don't kill them" the man smirked back. "It will be done my Lord" he said.

-x-

Three hours later Harry was still meditating, Gellert was glad he had managed to. It would help him discover more of his power; he stood watching the boy when a large owl landed on his shoulder. It had a note clasped in its beak, taking it out he unfurled it and the bird flew off it said

 _I'm in the country; I will be with you in a few hours._

 _M_

Gellert nodded, she had gotten here quicker than he expected. He would tell Harry when he returned from his _trip_ that wasn't the only thing he had to tell him, his head reminded him. He decided to go to his study, he needed to prepare.

-x-

On Harry's end he was walking, through what you may ask? Well truth be told he did not know. He knew he was somewhere dark, yet light enough for him to see a limited amount, stars seemed to twist and turn overhead and in the distance he could just make out odd shapes that also seemed to twist and morph as though a great wind was directing them – though there was no breeze to speak of. Harry did note that he didn't feel any fear, apprehension yes. But fear? No, not anymore – he came to an abrupt stop as a voice spoke, not in his ears but in his mind. _"Ahh you've arrived here have you? Good, now do you know what to do here?"_ Harry relaxed, it was his ancestral magic. "Umm, no I was told to meditate and here I am" He answered. " _Oh bloody hell Potter! Do you just do whatever anyone tells you? Damn the consequences?!_ " His ancestral magic raged, Harry half-expected himself to react by shrinking away like he always did, however instead of this reaction he found something else flaring up in him.

Anger.

" _DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE I AM A CHILD!"_ he roared. His ancestral magic was taken aback, that was a strong emotion – a _very_ strong emotion, it was then it noticed that Harry appeared to be _shimmering_ slightly. " _I am sorry Harry, I did not mean to cause offence"_ It said. Harry's ire faded slowly "I'm sorry for losing my temper; I don't usually react like that" He said, his ancestral magic spoke in his mind again _. "It's because your powers are expanding, they are based on your emotions. Hence why when you fought Grindelwald, your anger drew a part of it out, control your emotions and thus control your power"_ Harry thought about this, "I will try, in response to your question. Yes, I do often just do whatever is asked of me without any thought of the consequences. I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason; it is something I want to work on." He said quietly " _Good, but for now concentrate on specifically controlling your emotions."_ It said.

"I was told that the ability to control this power would be found _within_ , what does that mean?" Harry asked " _Well, obviously you know that there were other descendants of Emrys and LeFay. All of these people were related in a way, not necessarily by familial means but by magical. There magic was related, and as such they were linked in a way – and as you are a descendant also you are linked to them as well."_ His magical core explained, "But, these people are dead aren't they? What use is it being connected to a dead person?" Harry responded, _"All very true, yes these people's bodies are no longer of any use. However their_ memories _are still of great usage, if you access those then the power will be revealed."_ His ancestral magic intoned. "I understand, Gellert has an associate who he said could help me. Now could you tell me how the Hel I get out of here, wherever _here_ is? "Harry asked. _"Well it's quite simple, here is your head. If you want to get out, simply wish it"_ his ancestral magic said cryptically. "Ahh so this is all happening inside my head?" he asked. _"Of course it's happening inside your head Harry!"_

Harry awoke, it was dark and a harsh wind blew around him. He didn't mind it though; in fact he kind of liked it. Standing he looked around, he was alone – deciding to head inside he turned and walked toward the door, his robes billowing out behind him.

-x-

Just off of the coast of Scotland Barty was climbing off of the boat; he quickly ascertained that, under no circumstances. Did he like fuckin' boats! Walking onto the small bay they had docked at he quickly fell to the floor and dry heaved over the side. He stood up at the sound of laughter "Not a fan of boats Barty?" laughed Bella's voice "These sea legs like to stay firmly on dry land" Barty croaked "now where the Hel are we going?" He said, "We need to wait for Selma's call, then we'll cross the sea to Norway." Bella said "Oh goody more boats" Barty said.

A moment later Shay stepped off of the boat, she was wearing her usual amount of weapons. Bella walked over toward her and said "How will we know when we can cross?" Shay simply pointed across the sea, at this Bella turned to look and saw an ethereal blue great white whale. It stopped at the shore and opened its mouth " _The man should be with you in a moment, do not delay"_ it was Selma's voice. As if on cue a large boat moored at the dock, Dung had left back for England, walking over to the boat a man stood on deck. "I'm Samson, I work for Selma, so you need takin' over to Norway do ya?" the man spoke in a manner not unlike Barty, slightly cultured south-west London. The trio stepped onto the boat, this one was much larger the man stepped into the light off a small miner's lamp. He wore a white collarless shirt with two buttons undone at the top; underneath they could make out a number of tattoos in white ink, which stood out on his dark brown skin. On top of his head he wore a dark flat cap, he stepped toward Bella and Barty and they saw he wore a leather waistcoat with a tan trench on top of it. "I'll get ya through the fields, when we get to Norway you're going to direct me to the Caer." He said all of this without blinking; Bella nodded "Ye quarters are through their" Samson said.

Once they were settled in Barty walked onto the deck, somewhat shakily. Samson was standing at the far end of the boat; Barty idly wondered how the Hel the boat was steering itself. But put it down to just, _magic -_ walking over to Samson he leaned on the side of the boat, the man was looking out over the sea, seemingly looking for something. "Whatcha lookin" for?" Barty asked, the man looked at him then back out to sea "We'll be approachin' the fields momentarily, you'd best grab hold o' somethin' "Samson said indicating to a rope nearby "Ahh, the ever terrifying Grindilow fields, how many o' the little critters are there?" he asked, Samson looked troubled and said "Enough to send a bigger boat than this to ol' Fiddlers I can tell ye" He looked out over the water again and said "Get some sleep, Barty. Tis a long journey ahead"

-x-

In the Caer, Harry walked through the halls leading to the library. He wanted to see if there was anything in there on emotion based magics, from what he had learned at Hogwarts and subsequently from the books in Gellert's collection, he could garner that most magic was intent based but not necessarily emotionally. The Killing Curse for example, to cast that the person had to truly _want_ to kill someone, hence why not all could do it. Wandering into the library he idly wondered where Gellert was, but put it out of his mind for now. Walking up to the registry book he placed his hand upon it and quickly a book title appeared, walking to the correct aisle he quickly selected it and sat down to read.

Upon reading he found that few types of magic were solely based on emotion, most of them were about the technique applied to them. In Muggle terms it was a much more _mathematical_ approach to spell-casting, the few spells that were emotion based were exactly that _few!_ The only spells that he had heard of that were all solely emotion based were the Unforgivables. The analogy it used to describe them was read thus:

 _Crucio ~ I torture_

 _Imperio ~ I control_

 _Avada Kedavra ~ I destroy_

Harry shook, to see it so bluntly put disturbed him, deciding to dwell on them later he turned the page and found himself staring at the chapter title _Ancient Magic – How emotions shaped humanity._ Reading down the page he was very quickly enraptured in the book, while this books – like many of the others – didn't offer much in the way of _practical_ advice, it had extensive amounts of the theory behind this type of magic. From what he could gather, mastery of one's emotions was key to the wielding of ancient magic – but it didn't say how to do that specifically, he hoped that Gellert's acquaintance would be able to help him with that.

After reading a few more chapters, Harry's stomach grumbled loudly. So he decided to forgo reading for now and instead get something to eat, standing he walked down the aisle, past the registry book and out the doors. Walking down the hallways his thoughts wandered, to his world again, but very quickly his attention was drawn to the main hall; Gellert was there, with a woman he swore he recognised.

He caught a snippet of their conversation, and it didn't take much to figure out whom they were speaking about

"Gellert there is no easy way to tell the boy, so you must just grit your teeth and tell him" Said the woman in a wise voice

Harry decided to make himself known and spoke up "Tell me what?"

-x-

Up in his study Gellert was thinking, he was formulating the best way to tell Harry about…himself, but he was stumped. To distract him from his thoughts however, suddenly a ward lit up on his desk in front of him. The front gate, Molly must be here – he thought as he pressed his finger to the rune and the gates magically opened, looking out over the grounds with the view that his study granted him he squinted downwards and could faintly see a red smudge against the grey landscape the moon was rather opportunely placed this evening and lit up the whole valley leading to the Caer. Yes it was her, he decided he would go and meet her, standing up he exited the study and descended downward.

When he got to the bottom floor Molly had just ascended the flight of stairs leading to the front door, he extended a hand to her but she hugged him instead "It is good to see you, old friend. Now shall we go inside? Tis frightfully cold out here" she said quietly, Gellert lead the way through the door and directed her to the main hall. Once they were both in they sat down opposite one and other, food appeared and Molly leant forward and poured herself a cup of tea. "Have you told him?" she said, peering over her cup at him. Gellert sighed, always straight to business as usual "No, not yet. It I have not thought of the best way to break it to him" he said uncomfortably, "Gellert there is no easy way to tell the boy, so you must just grit your teeth and tell him" She said in a wise voice

"Tell me what?" Spoke Harry's voice from the doorway, Gellert snapped his head round. Momentarily considering just glossing over the subject, however after his latest altercation with Harry he didn't want to risk it. With a resigned expression on his face he motioned for Harry to take a seat, once sat Gellert looked at him. Harry had a curious look in his eye.

"Harry what do you know of this world? " Gellert asked, Harry looked bemused but responded with "Only what you have told me" Gellert nodded and continued "Harry, there are infinite amounts of mirror universes. Literally every choice we make has its own mirror. And every _person_ does too; do you understand what I am telling you? "He asked dreading the answer, Harry was thinking, what was going on? Looking around he spotted the woman sat opposite Gellert. "Mrs Weasley!" He exclaimed, but the woman turned to look at him with a startled expression "Weasley? No, I'm not a Weasley I'm a Prewett I am, I guess I'm something different where you're from" Harry shook his head and said "Oh sorry, you look like Molly Weasley from my world, wait so you're her mirror? And everyone has a mirror right? So does that mean…" Harry trailed off, he had read about paradoxes in some of Gellert's books. Is that why Gellert didn't want him to leave the Caer? In case he bumped into _himself_ Gellert looked at the boy, feeling a rush of compassion he placed his hand on his wrist. Harry looked up at that "Who is my mirror in this dimension?" A dozen thoughts were rocketing through his head, who was he in this world? Was he friend or foe? What had he done to this dimension by coming into it? Had he changed something? Made their fight worse? What had he done? " _Harry! Harry!"_ A voice spoke in his mind _"Calm down my boy, your power is fluctuating turbulently"_ at his ancestral magics word he began to calm himself.

"Are you ok Harry?" spoke Gellert's voice, Harry nodded and looked at him "Harry, you have a mirror in this world. However, he is…different, and not in a good way" Gellert looked at Harry, the fear evident in his eyes. "Who am I Gellert?" the boy asked solemnly, Gellert looked on the verge of tears. "Harry, your mirror…It is hard to explain, when my allies get here. I will take you to him." Harry looked him in the eye and said "So mote it be…"

-x-

In a realm far beyond our own, two people stood. They were gazing into a ball, this was there realm – they had departed here after leaving the mortal realms. Their names? Well you already know that, Emrys and LeFay are not easily forgotten; Morgana LeFay placed a hand on Emrys's shoulder "and spoke

"Everything is falling into place now; Harry Potter's power is growing" She moved to step beside him; Emrys looked out across the expanse of stars and then responded "His emotions are powerful, but he has been through a lot in such a short time. His dark emotions _must_ not overtake him, we cannot lose him, he is the only one who can fulfil the prophecy." He looked troubled "The leech will fall by his hand my love, do not worry. " LeFay spoke consolingly Emrys looked at her "He will do all he can to remain on the mortal plane, many will die before he falls" He said gravelly "There are other forces at work here my love, making his soul anchors are not the only vile things that Tom Riddle has done" LeFay said angrily, at her words the expanse around them shook as the dark emotion burst from her. Emrys pulled her into a searing kiss to abate her, after a moment she appeared to calm and Emrys spoke "What angers you so my love?" He asked concernedly

She looked down but Emrys pulled her back up gently by her chin, there were tears in her eyes as she spoke "When he made his soul anchors, or Horcrux's as they have come to be known. Tom Riddle's powers suffered, he knew that Magic would not take kindly to such an abominable creation, but his arrogance got the better of him – he thought himself indomitable, and as such went forward with the creation. However after splitting his soul so many times, _Lord Voldemort's_ supposedly unsurpassable power was weakened, quite significantly.

He knew that Magic had reacted to the creation of so many Horcrux's; he also knew that in time his power would be drained to the point of non-existence. To him this is the worst fate a wizard can endure, and as such he sought out ways, in which he could gain his power back, but Tom Riddle is cunning, he knew that to live forever must mean that he must be the most powerful forever. And so he delved into the most esoteric and dark rituals he could find, after years of searching Lord Voldemort found the ritual that would make him near God-like. But little did he know that with this power, came a price.

He conducted the _Lich Eaturnum_ ritual" She finished, looking round Emrys was staring wide eyed at her "That ritual would kill most humans, were on earth would he have even found it?" He asked exasperatedly, Morgana looked at him and said "He found the Library Emrys" Emrys's mouth dropped open "But, the Library was hidden…thousands of years ago, how would he have found it? He spoke "I do not know, but you know what he would have to evoke toconduct the ritual. If he has awoken _them_ , Harry Potter may have a far bigger fight than he bargained for"

-x-

The world appeared to stop, for a moment; all life ceased to roam, and the wind did not hum through the stones and wood, the clocks did cease there drone. A man did walk among them, shadowed, he walked alone; stepping forth into the light, Albus Dumbledore had come home.

-x-

 _A.N~ oh I know yet ANOTHER cliffie, yes I am evil. It's ok another chapter will be up soon hehehe; in this one you will meet all of Gellert's allies. Just so you know, Harry's power will be delved into quite significantly in the next chapter. And he shall also meet his mirror, hehehehe you're going to hate me…I promise. Or maybe you won't maybe someone has an imagination as twisted as mine hahahaha, anyway Harry will get out of the Caer soon and the main story will start._

 _Seya soon my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse

Chapter 8: The horror begins.

Darkness was the first thing he was aware of.

Soon after however came the pain, it was of such a degree that he wondered how the Hel he had managed to ignore it. It was centred at his knee, he looked down to see where the source was – but found he could not see anything in the absolute darkness. He lifted his arms, and tried to feel around his leg for anything protruding from it.

He gasped loudly at what he found.

-x-

 _One day earlier_

Harry awoke and quickly dressed, he ran down to the main hall. Not surprised to see Gellert already there, Molly had entered from a side door and sat down opposite Harry, immediately Harry looked at Gellert "When will the rest of our allies get here?" He asked. Gellert looked up at him "Within the next six hours, they sent word to me last night. They're crossing the fields as we speak" He said

Harry nodded, looking at Molly he said "Are you the one who Gellert spoke about? The one who could help me" Molly looked him straight in the eye and said "Yes, Gellert filled me in on what you need to do and I was hoping we could start immediately" She said all this without blinking; Harry felt the peculiar sensation that he usually associated with Legilemency. Slamming his mental shields up to maximum his suspicions were confirmed as Molly went cascading backwards, courtesy of the wave of golden magic that had erupted from Harry.

"Damn it Molly, I told you not to try that! His mental shields are impenetrable!" Shouted Gellert, walking over to Molly he pulled her to her feet. Harry glared darkly at her "I do not take kindly to my thoughts being read without my consent. Do not do that again." He said firmly, a golden glint had appeared in his eyes

"I apologise Harry, I had to see if you had the mental facilities to handle the process we are about to go through" She said timidly, Harry nodded in acceptance "No bother shall we begin?" He said standing up.

"Yes follow me" She walked off toward the door she had entered through, following her Harry's interest was piqued. He had not been down here before. "Where are we going?" He asked to the darkness, he could not see in any direction yet his feet appeared to know which way to go.

"The ritual has to be conducted as close to the earth as possible, and down here we are less likely to be interrupted." Spoke Molly's voice from just ahead of him. Walking down further below the earth they came to a door, it had a small handle and was covered in runes that hummed with power. Walking through it Harry felt powerful magic sweep over him, the force of it nearly pushed him backwards - Molly stood before a great fire in the centre of the room. "This room was built for rituals of the nature we are to conduct; the magic you felt is extremely powerful. The reason for this is because this building is placed on top off a veritable horde of esoteric magic, most wizards and witches cannot enter this room without falling seriously ill, the only reason I am able to stand in this room for any length of time is because of this" She said pointing to the fire.

"This fire is much like the floo travel fires that modern witches and wizards use, however this allows travel to _much_ further places." She said

"If most witches and wizards can't enter this room without serious side-effects, why do I feel fine?" Harry questioned. Molly answered with a smile "You are far too modest, a wizard of your power will not be affected by the ill effects of this room."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, she stepped toward him slightly "Because I can sense that you do not posses much in the way of self-confidence, Mr Potter. I am merely showing you that there is power within you and despite what you may think – you are a good person" She said with another smile.

Harry looked away from her, he knew he was a good person but…a certain darkness had always lurked in his mind, when he found out about the horcrux he had thought that was it. But even now, the darkness was still there.

"What is it? This ritual" He asked quietly

She sat down on the ground and directed him to do the same "This ritual will direct you, _inward_ you will venture through your subconscious, into your past and further…" she said all this whilst waving her wand, quickly the smoke from the fire started to form into a shape. Then before he could see what form it took, it lunged towards him – he tried desperately to breath but the smoke was choking him, soon he felt it seeping into his mind, then all he knew was darkness.

-x-

The Alley was quiet; all its inhabitants had fled indoors at the sight of the man. They all knew whom he served, the Dark Lord's most feared servant, General of his army and one of the most magically gifted people in the world today. Nobody knew why one so gifted had turned to the dark arts, but there was no questioning his power.

He stepped forth; headed toward Knockturn Alley, as he entered he noticed that the Alley was quite substantially filled with more half-breed, beast race and generally less seen creatures. He would have to inform the Dark Lord of this development, when the freaks got together it was nearly always bad news. He filed this away for later, he was headed to Borgin and Burkes – the store owner Ebenezer Borgin, known as Mr Borgin to the residents of the Alley, served as an agent of the Dark Lord in this area of the Wizarding World. It was unknown what had happened to the other, one Caractacus Burke, but most suspected he was dead – by natural means or nefarious, nobody knew. Though it was probably the latter, the man was not known for his generosity or patience.

Truthfully the man didn't care; he was here for information, nothing more.

Entering the shop the man didn't bother to look around, nothing in here interested him in the slightest, quickly the greasy haired shopkeep came to the counter.

"What d'ya want Ol' timer? I don't sell walking sticks." He said without looking up, the man did not reply.

His silence was noticed and Borgin looked up at him, what little colour was in his face quickly vanished.

"E-e-ever s-s-so s-s-sorry s-s-ir-r, I did n-not r-r-realise it was y-y-you" Borgin spluttered. The man just stared; his gaze was on Borgin's eyes. Nervously he eyed the huge scythe on his back, and then suddenly he jumped as a voice spoke _in his head._

" _Don't look so worried Borgin, you are still of use so I shall not kill you for your insult. The Dark Lord has received word that someone opposes him; he will not suffer such behaviour. Have you heard anything?"_ The voice said in a calm yet dangerous tone.

"Ain't heard nuffink about any resistance round these parts, you know the Alley is in the Dark Lord's pocket." Borgin said more comfortably.

" _This displeases me; I had hoped that this would be done quickly. Have you heard anything from our sources in Drenktern? And Borgin, do not disappoint me."_

Borgin's eyes grew wide and he nervously said "One of our sources said that the Black woman who runs the _Sleepin' Reaper_ has gone away, she never leaves that place. Lest one of her so called 'prophecies' tells her too, could see where she's headed off to?"

" _Thank you Borgin, you have been most helpful. For your services."_ He punctuated his words with a thud on the counter top, Borgin picked up the black drawstring sack. Hearing the satisfying chink of gold inside caused him to smile.

"Thank you sir, I hope your business goes well" He said with a near toothless smile.

The man turned to leave without another word, but he stopped just before the door.

"Is there something else I can help you with sir?" Borgin asked, though he got the distinct impression that something bad was about to happen.

His suspicions were confirmed a moment later when he heard a single word in his mind.

" _Crucio!"_ it said.

White hot pain seared through him like dragons breath, and then he heard the voice in his mind again.

" _Do not insult me again Borgin, next time I will not be as merciful"_ The man disappeared from the shop, and the pain was gone suddenly. Borgin groaned from the floor, it was rumoured that the man's Cruciatus curse was so powerful that it could cause a person's magic to betray them and submit wholly to the more powerful wizard. Leaving the victim, magic less and basically in a catatonic, vegetative state – Borgin was grateful the man had not done _that_ to him, however he did feel a tad… _peculiar,_ having been on the end of the Cruciatus curse before he knew the after effects, and he oddly wasn't feeling any of them, deciding to investigate he pulled up his tobacco stained shirt, and gasped at the burn marks that had erupted across his chest.

-x-

Harry walked through what appeared to be a field, grass the colour of moonlight flapped around his ankles – overhead stars wheeled, the light appeared to bend into different shapes and sizes. It vaguely reminded him of a painting he had once seen, to the East a vast ocean gently rocked against the shore. Harry shook his head vigorously when he thought he saw the sea begin to intermingle with the stars, but no matter how hard he shook the image stayed put. " _Where am I?"_ he thought to himself.

" _You are where all souls meet there end, Mr Potter"_ Spoke a voice in his mind, he looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Where are you?" He asked out loud, he stopped walking for the moment.

" _Oh here, there, kind of everywhere to be honest hun"_ Spoke the feminine voice in his head again.

"You, you're the one who spoke to me when I read the first book. Who are you?" He asked.

" _As I said then, don't worry. It will be revealed - for now; you need to access the memories that will grant you your power."_

"Yes how do I do that? And also where the Hel am I? Am I dead?" He asked exasperatedly. He looked around as if half-expecting to see a sign telling him. Finding none, he set to walking again.

" _No you're not dead, sorry I have a flare for the dramatic- and hahahaha, sorry in joke. You are in Folkvang Mr Potter, also known as the Field of People or Field of Warriors. Ruled over by the Goddess Freya, this is one of many afterlife's this could await you – for now however you are not here to rest. I will guide you to where your memories shall begin._

The voice directed Harry through the fields; he walked for what seemed like miles and miles. Yet he did not tire, eventually he stopped and found himself at the base of a gargantuan mountain.

"Do I need to go up there?" He asked

"Yes, however I can give you some help there." After saying this Harry felt the all too familiar tug around his navel, and a moment later found himself at the summit, also very cold.

"Ok, what now?" He asked quizzically

" _Well now is simple, you jump"_ said the voice casually.

"WHAT? JUMP? ARE YOU MAD?" He shouted manically

"Mr Potter are you a Gryffindor or not? I thought so now do as I say and JUMP!" She shouted, Harry grumbled something about always being the one to do stupid shit and walked to the far corner of the summit.

" _Here goes nothing I guess"_ he thought and leapt of the edge.

-x-

He fell for what felt like years, through smoke and fire. He heard voices all around him having unintelligible conversation, then suddenly his feet impacted ground – staggering slightly he looked around, it was at this moment a realisation hit him. _He was back in the Department of Mysteries!_

Questions exploded in his mind, had he made it back? Would Sirius come walking through the door at any moment? Had the whole thing been a nightmare?

While he was pondering this, a voice spoke from behind him "I'm sorry to disappoint my boy, but you're not back" It said.

The voice startled him turning around he said "What? Who are you?" The woman stepped forward. "Do you not recognise me Harry?" Harry looked at her closely then, he met her eyes. He knew those eyes anywhere; they looked as though they had seen a thousand tragedies a billion times.

"You're the Cailleach?" He said quietly

She smiled, a sadness filled smile that did nothing to lighten her face at all "Indeed I am, I'm here to guide you through your memories. Your ancestral magic cannot help you here, hence why I have come – now follow me" She grabbed the front of his robes and they disappeared in a whirl of wind.

They materialised at Stonehenge, Harry recognised it from some of the books he read in Caer Esoteriske. "You are about to witness the moment that everything changed…follow me." They stepped into the stone circle and Harry could feel the ancient magic emanating from the stones, walking into the centre Harry saw the most extraordinary sight

-x-

Two people around the central stone, except they weren't _quite_ people yet. The man's feet looked like tree trunks, his hair fell like branches of fire, his arms seemed to shift in and out of solid shape _"Like the wind"_ he thought. The skin of his face shone like the moon, his back arched like stone.

The woman opposite him was just as extraordinary, her hair fell like a cascade of stars on a winter's night, her eyes as white as snow in the morning, and lips of a pale red rose. Her legs stretched forth into the earth like roots of a mountain, steadfast and strong.

Both were leaning toward one and other over the stone, Harry suddenly became aware of the noise around them… except it wasn't noise…it was _speech._ His was like the breath of wind, hers the roar of the sea, his mind conjured pictures of men on horseback riding to meet a foe. These people, were the ground they trod on, they were the sound of the horses hoofs, the destruction caused by their weapons. They were _everything_ the world _was_ them.

They finally touched, and when they did the world around them appeared to shatter and then reform, when it did Harry noticed the two people standing there. They were actual people now, this must be the ritual that Emrys and LeFay did to grant themselves human bodies.

They both stared at one and other. For what appeared to be an age they just looked each other in the eye. Then LeFay spoke up "You didn't brush up to badly did you Emrys?" She said in a slightly sultry voice that conjured images in Harry's head that he would never _ever_ reveal to another person.

"You too my love, you know this is necessary? Don't you? We must protect this world from what we created, only when the descendant appears can we be free to roam once again." Emrys said gravelly.

LeFay nodded sadly "I know my love, how long will we be trapped in this _singular_ form?" She asked in the same voice.

"I do not know Morgana, all we can do is wait" Emrys said sadly.

Morgana stepped forward and slipped her arms round Emrys tall frame "Come my love, our abilities may be limited but we can still build a dimension of our own. However small it may be" She said with a smile that seemed to shine like candles.

They both disappeared, Harry stepped forward into the stones were they just stood "What did they mean? What they created? And why does the world need protecting from it?" He asked the Cailleach.

"That is something you must discover for yourself, Harry. Now come there is much more you need to learn."

Before he could say anything more they disappeared again, they stood atop a rocky mountain top and Harry had the eerie feeling he had been here before…

"Feel familiar?" Asked the Cailleach

Harry looked around and then he spotted the body of water off to the right "This is Hogwarts! But where _is_ it?" he said

"It hasn't been built yet, we must await the Founders. Be warned, do not stray too close to them…they are powerful magic wielders, they may be able to… _sense_ you." She said

Harry was confused "Why would they be able to sense me? I'm a memory aren't I?" He asked. The Cailleach considered his question then answered with "Yes indeed you are, however powerful wizards and witches such as they are will have extraordinary Occlumency abilities. They will be able to feel if there is someone poking around in their head."

As if on cue Harry heard the sound of clattering hooves down near the Loch, at the front on an enormous brown Clydesdale was who Harry recognised to be Godric Gryffindor, he had a ginger beard that came to rest just below his collarbone and auburn hair which he had tied back. Clothing wise he wore a dark brown kilt, huge steel boots with a lion motif on the sides, facing outwards. On top he wore a black leather gambeson, with heavy iron plating and on top of that he wore an enormous brown fur cloak.

Harry noticed that he didn't have the famous sword, but he probably didn't have it yet. Behind him on a dark grey Destrier, sat a beautiful woman who wore a regal looking blue robes. She wore minimal armor – limiting herself to a set of bracers and boots, she had an air of great intelligence about her and Harry surmised that she was Rowena Ravenclaw.

Behind her on another Destrier, was a wild haired woman who had her hair tied back with what appeared to be a red and black kilt…she wore light cloth armor that wrapped around her front in an X shape, the armor itself was varying shades of yellow and fit very tight over her slime frame. On her back she carried a light looking bow with a handle made of what appeared to be leaves. Her trousers were brown and tucked into the end of her boots; they were wide legged and smeared here and there with mud. Her boots were simple fur and leather, Harry very much doubted that this was Salazar…So he assumed that this must be Helga Hufflepuff. Looking at her face he could see the Scandinavian in her, she looked strong and fair.

Next came Salazar Slytherin, there was no mistaking him with his long dark hair and pointed face. His hair was currently pulled back and Harry could see his face, he had not quite gotten the monkey faced look yet but was on his way, he had a beard to rival Godric's too. His armor was dark and stealthier than the rest; dark panelling was placed around it, while a black fur cloak was on his back. Billowing black trousers tucked into close fitting steel boots. He rode a Clydesdale like Godric but his was black.

"What is it now Godric? This is the third time we've stopped in the last three hours!" Shouted Salazar's voice

"Oh hush you're moaning you southern Sassenach!" Shouted Godric's thick Scottish brogue

Salazar grumbled something in Parseltongue, and in response Godric shouted "What was that snake face?!"

"Hush now you to, _I_ personally agree with Godric. This seems like a wonderful place to set up!" Spoke a regal feminine voice

"Yeah see Rowy agrees!" Shouted Godric in Salazar's direction, before making a lewd gesture with his finger

"I _told_ you not to call me that Godric!" shouted Rowena

"Sorry dear, right anyway come on let's make camp. " Said Godric

They climbed the hill towards them and Harry quickly moved out of the way, he had watched the exchange between the four Founders with great amusement. It was clear that these people were friends, before long they had sat down, erected tents and set up a campfire.

"So what does everyone think?" Spoke Godric, Salazar looked up from his chicken leg and said "Off what? Your fire making skills, because I can tell you there pretty sh-"but before he could finish Godric cut him off. "No not of that! Of this!" He punctuated his words by spinning his arms around them all. "Yes…it's a very pretty sight Godric…think you need to lay of the mead for a while brother, tis sending you a little crazy." Mocked Salazar's voice jokingly

"Shut up you piss taking Sassenach" Growled Godric

Salazar held up his hands "I am sorry brother, my little joke you understand. Will you forgive me my transgression?" He said apologetically

"There is nothing to forgive brother, now as I was saying – what does everyone think?" Godric asked. "I assume you mean to propose we build our sanctuary here?" Spoke Helga's voice "Yes indeed I am, look around you – it is easily hidden, easily defensible _and_ is in no jurisdiction of any local kingdoms." Godric said

"Mostly, because nobody can stand the absolutely inhospitable cold in this damnable part of Albion!" Laughed Salazar's voice "There is more than that though; this place resonates with old magic. Very old, reality shaping magics that could change the world – we must protect it from the rest of the Wizarding world." Spoke Rowena's voice

"Why? Why should we? We could use it; protect our world from outside threats!" Spoke a voice Harry didn't expect, he expected Salazar to say something like that but it had just come from the mouth of _Godric!..._

"No Godric, none of us can be trusted with this power. Do not let your anger cloud your heart" Spoke Helga's voice

Godric looked into the flames with an enraged stare, then he relented and relaxed "You are right, of course. I am sorry my friends" They all clapped him on the shoulder and Helga leant forward and said "So all in favour" She put her hand up. The other three did the same.

"Now big question time" Spoke Godric in a bright voice

"What's that then?" Asked Rowena

"What the Hel we gonna call it? He said

Just then however a distraction was introduced with Salazar dropping his chicken wing directly into the fire.

"Oh Hogwarts!" he shouted

"Ok then let's go with that!" Shouted Helga's voice

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Howled Salazar's voice to guffaws from the others.

-x-

Harry looked to the Cailleach, they had ventured through many people's memories in such a short time. For the moment they sat on what had been explained to Harry as the Astral plane – he was confused, he thought he was going to unlock his power whilst on this _odd_ trip but he hadn't found out anything – no sudden understanding came to him, nothing.

"Why have I learned nothing whilst reliving these memories?" He asked the sad faced woman, she turned to look at him and said "Prophecies can be rather vague things Mr Potter, the knowledge to wield your power comes from _within_ yes?" She asked.

"Yes, but here I am and yet I cannot find anything!" He shouted, the Cailleach stood and walked over to him "Harry, what did you see at Stonehenge?" She asked him cryptically, he thought for a moment then answered "Emrys and LeFay, creating there human bodies. How is that going to help?" he asked

"Think Harry, why did they need to _create_ human bodies in the first place?" She asked "To defend the world from what they created." He answered

"Yes indeed, they had to become human to do that _but_ in essence what _are_ Emrys and LeFay?" She asked more cryptically still. "There…everything, they are the universe. Are you saying I need to go to the centre of the universe? Great! That helps!" He said

"Yes they are the Universe that much is true, but at the time that you saw them they embodied the _Earth!_ Does that help?" She said

The cogs were turning inside Harry's head " _They embody the Earth; their bodies literally_ are _the earth…Wait! They literally_ are _the Earth and the knowledge to wield there power is found WITHIN!_ "

"There power is found inside the Earth! As in _literally_ the knowledge is hidden somewhere, but where?" He said out loud

"Where do you hide magic that powerful?" He asked

Then it struck him.

"Hogwarts! Rowena said didn't she? But surely it isn't _all_ hidden there is it?" He asked

"No Harry, Emrys and LeFay would not keep that much power in one place – you must seek it out" She answered. "Do I have any more memories of the Founders?" He asked.

"Why yes of course, would you like to see?" The Cailleach asked "Yes take me there now" Harry answered.

As usual they disappeared in a whirl of robes, when they materialised they were in a green lit space with snake heads lining the walls…" _We're in the Chamber!"_ He shouted, looking around frantically for the Basilisk that he was sure would spring out on him at any moment.

" _Shh Harry, you are a memory rememb'-"but_ she was cut off by another voice. "Who's there? How did you get in here?" It asked.

Harry hid behind a snake head; surely the person wasn't talking to him? Then the voice spoke again.

"This is my chamber you can't hide from me" It said, Harry's heart plummeted – it was Salazar, widely heralded as the best Legilemens the world had _ever_ seen. He looked at the Cailleach; or rather he didn't as she was nowhere to be seen! " _Oh great, now I'm on my own with Salazar "Snake-face" Slytherin!"_ he thought

"Yes you are, now come out of there and speak to me" Salazar's voice answered his _thoughts_

Slowly he stepped out; standing face to face with Salazar Slytherin was not an inviting prospect. "Who are you? And more importantly, what are you doing inside my head?" He said

" _Well ain't this just shiny!"_ He thought to himself.

-x-

A howling wind caused massive waves to cascade onto the tiny island that Caer Azkaban occupied, inside in a small room stood two brothers. Both were tall and had large bushy beards covering their faces, they extended so far down that they were tucked into the men's belts – both were heavily armed with both magical and Muggle weaponry, the one on the right had four daggers slotted in holsters at the front of his belt, the handles were designed to be used as knuckle dusters as well. Hanging from his hip was a cruel looking machete, if one looked close enough they would be able to see the dried blood on it – tucked into the man's spiked goblin steel boots were several small knives and a few clones of his wand, the original of which was held in a wand holster on his left forearm. His weapons were all enchanted with various different spells.

On his head was a helmet fashioned into the face of a Kraken, what was most interesting about the man though was his attire. Not his weapons you understand, but what he was dressed in – his trousers were made of thick wool and course boiled leather and tucked into the tops of his gargantuan boots. On his chest was an obsidian black chest plate, again this had a Kraken worked into it. His arms were bare except for the gauntlets on his lower wrists – over the top of the chest plate and gauntlets was a large coat with a spell resistant cape attached, they both extended down to the man's boots. On the back peeling white letters read:

 _Lymen Brother's Mercenary Company_

The two men were Anthony and Drew Lymen, owners of the Mercenary Company that guarded Azkaban Prison after most of the Dementors had left to join You-Know-Who. Both men had been all over the Magical and Muggle world, fighting and doing certain other things for anyone who could pay their price. At this moment in time the British Ministry of Magic payed the best so they worked for them, there mercenary activities had served them well. Both men were very rich in both the Magic and Muggle world – They were both tattooed head to foot as well, but neither had wasted the canvas with any art work. Their father, and previous owner of Lymen's Mercenary Company, Silas Lymen had recommended they get some runes inked "They'll serve ye well if ye get the right ones" He had said, they had taken his advice quite literally and after a great deal of research, the two brothers both had extensive work done. Now they had runes that boosted certain attributes including strength, versatility and speed, they didn't go too far though – the runes could be dangerous if used to excess.

Safe to say they were a force to be reckoned with.

Anthony Lymen was of similar height and stature to his brother; his weapons were just as extensive as well, he boasted two large daggers with curved blades at his belt. On the back of the belt hung two deadly looking short swords, both were enchanted to infect any wound inflicted with a terrible disease. Which one depended on the type of wound, on his back was an axe which he had put a heat charm on that burned anyone who came into contact with. It was called Dragon's Breath and was a very large axe, of what make no one knew.

His armor was much like his brothers except on his head was a helmet fashioned into a raven's maw, his chest plate to was designed like a raven's head.

"Ministry be sendin' over new Prisoners today" Spoke Drew's rough English accent. His brother turned to look at him and said "Oh indeed, we'll break 'em we always do" Anthony said.

"Pa's sent a letter, wants to see us as soon as possible. He says somethin' big is going down" Said Drew. Anthony narrowed his eyes at him "That all he said? Damn Ol' timer always speakin' in riddles! "He said with a laugh

"We'll go down and see him next week, usual place?" Asked Anthony

"Yep" Answered Drew.

-x-

 _A.N ~ Fuuuuuck, this one is long. Sorry it took so long peeps – I know I said I'd include more horror in this chapter but Harry's journey inward took longer than I thought. So the real horror aspect of this fic will start NEXT chapter…I hope you're prepared._

 _I introduced a lot of OC's in this chapter, and I also brought in one of the major plot points. Yeeah…Salazar, what did everyone think of him? Also I hope you liked my portrayal of how Hogwarts was named, about him being able to see Harry…The way I rationalise it is like so_

 _One or more of the Founders of Hogwarts are descendants of Emrys and LeFay_

 _They do not unlock there power because the prophecy says so_

 _However through some events that will be explored in the next chapter, they know that they were descendants._

 _Salazar Slytherin is one of the best Occlumens in the world, as such I think he can sense mental signatures if you will. And being so magically powerful he can sense them in his memories to._

 _Ok that concludes that, what did everyone think of Emrys and LeFay's transformation?! I tried to go for a Tolkien-esk feel there…Who must they protect the world from? Hehehehe_

 _Where Harry found himself in the beginning when he spoke to…the woman, who shall be explained don't worry! Is a place from Norse mythology, I am a Pagan. Specifically Norse Pagan, hence why I used it – do not worry my faith doesn't solely guide my work._

 _The Lymen Brothers, those two have been in the back of my mind for a while now and I finally put them in. I've always liked the idea of a Wizarding Mercenary Company; I will say that they will feature quite heavily in this fic. Also, they aren't good men…but they're honest about it, you'll see_

 _Actors:_

 _Drew Lymen: Tom Hardy (Bane -Batman, Alfie Solomons - Peaky Blinders etc.)_

 _Anthony Lymen: Rory McCann (The Hound - Game of Thrones)_

 _I'm yet to think of actors for the rest so I'll put it in the AN at the end of the next chapter._

 _Seya soon my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse

Chapter 9 – Everything changes

"Shiny? What on Earth does that mean?" Spoke Salazar's voice, this snapped Harry out of his reverie and he immediately turned and ran full tilt toward the chamber exit. But then, something happened which he did not expect.

The world _tilted_ and he went cascading backwards, hitting the stone hard he felt strong arms pulling him to his feet.

" _Calm down_ , my boy I shan't hurt you. Now explain to me who you are." Spoke Salazar's voice, Harry looked up at him and spoke "I don't know if I can" He said surprisingly calmly

"Ahh, you are not of this time are you?" Salazar asked

"No, I'm a memory" Harry answered; he noticed that Salazar didn't have his wand out.

"A memory? Of mine I presume, why are you here?" Salazar asked

"I took part in a ritual that sent me on a trip into my past, and my ancestor's pasts" Harry answered

"You are one of my ancestors? Wait then you, you must be a _descendant!_ " Salazar exclaimed

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked exasperatedly

"I am Salazar Slytherin, I have read many _many_ books in my time young man" He answered

"Can you help me?" Harry asked

Salazar considered the question then pulled out his wand "I could, but your time here is limited my boy. However, there is something I can do" He said sagely

"I'll take whatever you can give me" Harry said, Gods knew he needed it.

Salazar nodded "Come here, the spell I am about to use will grant you access to _all_ my memories. I do believe it is cross-dimensionally compatible as well" He said with a wink

"How did you know that?!" Harry exclaimed, bloody Hel this guy was good.

Salazar smiled "Certain wizards can detect magical auras, yours is different. Now stand still, this may be quite painful" Salazar said

Harry nodded.

" _Bedwynn Rhus, Aestireus Bellhendros!_ Salazar intoned, a moment later a blinding white flash impacted Harry. Then pain like a thousand knives piercing him racked his entire being to his core, faces flashed in his vision, words pounded in his ears.

Momentarily, the vision stopped and a singular message was clear in his mind

 _Don't fall to darkness_

A moment later the pain and visions stopped and Harry felt himself being lifted, the world appeared to fall away and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-x-

Hogwarts stood dark and imposing on the landscape, from one of its ruined towers a fire could be seen. In the Great Hall, debauchery was rife and the walls echoed with drunken shouts. In the doorway stood a tall Death Eater, his mask was ornate and fitted his face perfectly – his robes were of Acromantula silk and Goblin steel was placed at strategic places here and there. His long flowing silver hair stretched down his back, its ends rippling in the wind – Lucius Malfoy was a proud man, who considered himself the pinnacle of Pureblood society, second only to his Lord of course. He had proudly served Lord Voldemort since the beginning of the war, and his position had brought him _many_ benefits. His wife's fortune was his, her power in the Wizengamot also; she had been sold to him by the late Walburga Black as a gesture of good will after a dispute. Now she was his to do with what he pleased, he enjoyed the power he had over her.

Tonight he had left her in her chambers, only after (in his opinion only) screwing her raw mind you.

Turning away from the noise of the hall he ascended the stairs and headed toward what _was_ the Hogwarts library. He had someone to _visit_ , turning into the room he noted the upturned bookcases and burned books all over the floor, but he wasn't interested in them.

Lucius' quarry lay at the very back of the room, sat on top of a pile of books and wood muttering to herself

" _Got to find him, got to find him, got to find him"_ This was all she ever said, who she had to find was anyone's guess. The girl was insane, even more so than the other residents of Hogwarts, her bushy hair fell in a mess over her head and her Hogwarts robes were ripped and torn.

"Hello _mudblood_ , how are we today?" Lucius asked mockingly, a mad grin creeping across his face

" _Got to find him, got to find him, got to find him"_ she responded

Lucius pulled out his wand and spoke "Well I don't know who _him_ is but tonight, you've got me. Now, on your knees mudblood! "He shouted the last bit

She didn't move, this incensed Lucius further and he shouted " _Crucio!"_ why weren't his orders working? They usually did.

Gradually she was brought to her knees "Well, looks like the _bookworm_ needs to be taught a lesson." He said, a dark glint appearing in his eye.

" _Legilemens!"_ He intoned; this was Lucius' favoured form of torture. Unlike many of the other Death Eaters who simply preferred to beat their subjects senseless, Lucius was cunning – he used psychological torture too _truly_ break his subjects. As soon as he uttered the spell it had taken effect, he now walked through her thoughts as a phantom. It had taken him years to perfect his Legilemency skills to a level where he could not only read a person's thoughts but _change_ them too, he was currently watching the mudblood walk through Hogwarts, friendless – if Lucius had any morality he would have felt sorry for her, but alas he did not, for he had no morals.

He decided to venture back further, to a time before the mudblood came to Hogwarts. When she lived with her parents, he had never been this far back. Around this time Lucius had been a low-level Death Eater, spying in Hogwarts for his Lord – these were the days before, when the war was fought in the shadows.

Stopping his thoughts he _landed_ if you will, in a small street. This must be where the bitch and her parents lived, he then saw a little girl with bushy hair running across the street being chased by a boy who was shouting " _Witch! Freak! Go back to Hel where you belong!"_ The little girl was in tears and ran inside a modestly sized house, he followed her. She bolted up the stairs, seemingly deaf to her parent's words and slammed her door shut. Lucius stood in the corner of her room; her father quickly came into the room and immediately enveloped his little girl in a hug.

" _The boy across the street again?"_ He asked her kindly

She nodded.

" _You'd think a boy who was so much older than her would grow up, obviously not"_ the man thought to himself

The man growled in anger "I'll do something about it Hermie, don't you worry about that." He said quietly

" _Well we can't have that"_ thought Lucius, drawing his phantom wand he cast a single wordless spell and the memory looked like it had just descended into water. He began waving his wand in different directions, twisting the fabric of the memory to his will.

When he was done he again stood outside and watched his prey being chased across the street, foul obscenities being shouted at her. But this time the boy caught her by the ankle, she tumbled to the ground and looked at the boy – fear etched into her face.

" _Freak! Why don't you just die, nobody wants to be your friend"_ he snarled, she tried to scramble away from him but he grabbed her ankles again and dragged her painfully across the concrete.

" _Where d'ya think you're going freak? I ain't done with you yet"_ He said angrily, he then punctuated his words with a hard kick to her ankles. A snapping sound permeated the air around them, but the boy wasn't done there. He then kicked her other ankle savagely and heard it break beneath his heal. Smiling cruelly he then kicked her in her side so she would roll away, when she did so he brought his foot down on her knee with such a force that it shattered.

" _See you run away now freak!"_ Was his final word before swaggering away. Lucius smiled broadly, but his fun was not over yet.

As the pathetic little mudblood crawled towards her home, the sound of glass shattering could be heard. The pane in the front door had smashed, the reason for which was advancing on the girl in a thunderous rage

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO NOT EMBARESS ME!" He bellowed

"S-s-sorry d-d-daddy" The girl trembled

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE _SORRY_ YOU PATHETIC BITCH! GET INSIDE NOW!"

The girl quickly dragged herself inside, once inside the sound of her hitting the floor was heard and Lucius smiled sadistically.

" _Much better"_ thought Lucius, exiting her head he looked at his prey. She writhed in pain as the new memory was implanted, after a moment she stopped and returned to her usual rambling. Lucius was on the verge of walking away and leaving her to her deranged thoughts, he was quite impressed with his ability to distil her sane thoughts from her insane ones. However, he wasn't quite _satisfied_ just yet.

Thinking, Lucius twiddled his wand in his fingers. Then an idea crossed his keen mind, yes that would do _very_ nicely.

Waving his wand her clothes disintegrated, he looked down at the creature below him and put his hand under her chin, directing her upwards.

" _Got to find him, got to find him, got to find him"_ she rambled

"Hush, now we are going to _play_ " He spoke with a sadistic grin plastered on his face

Undoing his robes he let them fall to the floor, standing in front of her he slowly directed her face to his manhood.

 _(A.N ~ I hope you lot hate Lucius as much as I do now)_

-x-

Gellert stood on the shelf outside his home; he was looking out to sea. His followers should have been here by now, had there been some trouble in the fields? Gods forbid, did the Ministry or Voldemort catch them? His attention however was quickly diverted as a massive wave of energy rippled through the Caer; he very nearly went over the edge of the rocky crag but regained his footing quickly and sprinted inside.

The energy he felt was incredibly powerful, and _old_ he had never felt something as ancient as it in all his years. He knew there was only one person whom it could be, darting down the passageway to the catacombs of his home he eyed the door at the end and prepared himself for the wave of energy from the runes.

A moment later the tide hit him and he gritted his teeth against it, reaching the door as quickly as he could he wrenched it open. Harry sat before a great fire, it was blazing with such intensity that Gellert actually _feared_ to go near it. Harry was enveloped in an orb of golden energy; he looked around for Molly but could not see her. Then he heard it;

Drums, ancient sounding and foreboding, they resonated so deeply within him he felt as though his very soul was keeping time with them. It filled him with an ancient, primal power the likes of which he had never felt before. His mind conjured images of great armies riding to war, of thunder in the mountains and the searing heat of a volcano.

But then, the drums slowed and the power left him to be replaced by a great calmness. In his imagination, he walked through green woodland with the sounds of trees craning up to the sky in his ears; below him he could feel the earth, its heartbeat resonated through him and out into the expanse by which he was surrounded. He could smell water nearby, and all his mind was at peace. But he knew his time was limited, so he stopped and quietly observed his surroundings. Before feeling a lifting sensation and he was brought back into his body. Which was an uncomfortable experience, to say the least and he felt incredibly _cramped?_ This was something he would have to get used to, for now he looked around the room. Momentarily forgetting why he was here, but then his thoughts came to the forefront and he frantically looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen, but Molly was laying a few feet away and she stirred as he approached.

"What happened Molly?" He asked her, she didn't immediately answer but instead sat up and stared at the fire. It was a moment before she spoke. "He has awoken, the knowledge has been unlocked. We must find him quickly" When she finished her sentence she shot up and made for the door, but Gellert stopped her.

"Molly, the power that boy has...is beyond anything I have ever felt, he could change this world...or destroy it. Come we shall find him, together" He said, they then ascended the stairs quickly – when they reached the top they opened the door and looked around as if hoping Harry would be sat in the room waiting for them. He wasn't, but what greeted them shocked them none the less.

What was the Hall was now near unrecognisable, there where now tree's sprouting from the ground, and the floor was now clad in grass instead of white fur, it was a beautiful scene. But Gellert was more worried about Harry than he was about the new decor, he quickly walked over to the hall door and, dragging Molly behind him – ran upstairs and entered the hall that led to the shelf outside, he had a hunch Harry would be there.

He was right, except getting to Harry would prove somewhat difficult – as he stood at the centre of what appeared to be a ceaseless tornado! Approaching the door Gellert looked out "He's out there, I need to get to him – his power is out of control, but am I the only one who feels that it isn't quite as powerful as it should be?" He turned to Molly "No, I can sense his magical aura from here and while it is _significantly_ more powerful something is off, like the knowledge is incomplete." She responded

"We will discuss this more later, for now we must get Harry under control, before he destroys my home!" Gellert said, Molly nodded and Gellert wrenched the door open with incredible difficulty. He then stood out on the crag, wind whipped cruelly at his face and the roar of the sea permeated his ear drums.

"Harry! Wake up! You're destroying everything!" He shouted against the din, but it was useless. He had to get closer to him – it was then he became aware of the sound around him, it wasn't the roar of the sea or the wind, it was _Harry_ he was screaming in what seemed to be abject horror. What on Earth could frighten the boy so much? Gritting his teeth he battled his way through the wind and soon he could see the dark outline of the boy, he was crouched on his knees at the very end of the shelf – his arms were rigid at his sides, bent at the elbows. As Gellert approached the din grew to an unbearable level and he could scarcely stand for the pain that coursed through him, but eventually he reached Harry.

He gently laid a hand on the boys shoulder, hoping that his touch would somehow calm the boy. But instead he snapped his head round and Gellert saw in his eyes a billion emotions, anger blazed, sadness flowed and fire hotter than the core of the earth smouldered there. Gellert looked away just as a red spell hit Harry in the back.

The chaos was over as quickly as it had begun, Harry slumped against him and then both knew nothing but darkness.

-x-

 _The Chamber of Secrets_

"Did it work?" Spoke a female voice

"Indeed it did, the descendant has been awakened." Spoke a male voice "How on Earth could you have known it would be one of your descendants Salazar?" Spoke the female voice "I didn't, but the connection to the Old Magic is strong in me, so – I took a chance" Answered Salazar

"You took a _chance_? With literally pulling a boys consciousness from what is probably thousands of years in the future? "The woman said exasperatedly.

"Oh Rowena hush! Surely you would not believe me to be so foolish? I'm not _Godric_ , before conducting the ritual I used an advanced form of Legilemency to see if I could detect the descendants magical aura, the boys was close to my own but I could not be sure." Salazar replied

"Ahh I see, I know the form you speak of but how did you call upon enough power to see through _time_?" Rowena asked.

"There is a reason I built my Chamber down here Rowena, besides to store the Basilisk – the power we guard resonates from the Earth, while I cannot access its _full_ potential, the parts I can have served me well" Salazar replied

"Beware Salazar; do not fall to the seduction of power. It has destroyed greater men than you" Rowena said in a dire voice

"Greater than m-"Started Salazar, but he stopped himself – who on Earth did he _sound_ like?

"I am sorry Rowena, I did not see- who were you referring to when you said 'greater'? " Salazar asked knowing the answer.

"Godric, his anger is taking him; soon I fear the man we know shall cease to be" Rowena spoke sadly.

"Godric is better than he has ever been; the Goblins gave him a sword for pity's sake!" Salazar laughed "No, Godric is more _powerful_ than he has ever been. And while I agree that his power has served us well, it is his heart and mind I worry for...he won't talk to me about it, just makes some excuse about me being paranoid and changes the subject" Rowena sighed

"I'll talk to him, he'll listen to me – don't worry Rowena, he'll come back to us" Salazar said

Rowena looked at him with tears in her eyes "Thank you Salazar" she said.

-x-

In the arms of Morpheus, Harry stirred – he was aware that he was laid down, and comfortable, somewhat. He could feel where a spell had impacted him but it was bearable – but he could not as yet, open his eyes. He couldn't see anything, but suddenly he could hear – was that drums? Deciding to listen harder he felt himself being pulled downwards, sighing mentally he prepared himself for another _trip_ – then it happened – memories and knowledge surged into view, he could see battles long past and conversation in vivid detail. Then it slowed, and he stood in the Department of Mysteries once more, used to this by now he wasn't fooled – but it was then that he realised that he wasn't in _his_ body but someone else's, looking down he noticed a black dress, and some _very_ noticeable cleavage. He also felt dark hair falling on his face and around his head; he almost recoiled in disgust when he saw the wand in his hand _Bellatrix Lestrange's wand!_ He was in Bellatrix Lestrange's body?! He started to panic then, but he quickly realized that he appeared to be duelling – spotting his quarry in front of him, he recognised the face immediately " _Sirius?_ " he thought, but quickly his attention was drawn back to the duel, they parried blows backwards and forwards – but then he heard Bellatrix shout two fateful words.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ the spell impacted Sirius' chest, he seemed to fall in slow motion backwards – and then he fell through the Vale and was gone.

As quickly as it came it was gone, he felt himself being drawn out of the vision and back into his body. Numbness filled him, his emotions were void – his mind blank.

Then pain tore through him, not physical but emotional – grief settled in his heart and his thoughts plunged into dark depths. He soon became aware that he had arisen from the bed he was laid on, and one thought was clear in his mind.

" _Kill Bellatrix Lestrange"_

As soon as he thought it the room around him started to shake, then the all too familiar rage started building in him – he heard the drums in his ears once again, but this time they were faster – aggressive and primal, he felt his own heartbeat begin to resonate with them.

Then, something coursed through him – filling him with strength the likes of which he had never dreamt of, he now felt truly indomitable. The world shook under his feet, what he was feeling could only be called one thing.

 _Power._

He felt fury bubbling inside him, his knees bent and he fell to the floor. As the room shook around him, it increased tenfold. There was a moment where – for Harry at least – the world seemed to stop, even the air seemed to still.

Then, drawing on the ancient and primal power within him – he let out an inhuman scream of pure hatred. As he did so, the roof of the room disintegrated and he shot into the air.

He knew where exactly where to go, Bellatrix Lestrange would suffer for what she did.

-x-

 _The Fields of the Grindilows_

"BARTY! SECURE THAT LINE!" Bellowed Samson's voice from the foreyard

"IT'S A BIT DIFFICULT WHEN THE WIND IS TRYING TO SEND ME TO A TEA PARTY WITH OL'DAVY! GIMME A MINUTE!" Barty bellowed in response from the stern.

Samson furiously turned the wheel on his boat; they were very nearly out when all of a sudden a major storm had hit them. Now the waves where throwing them about like ragdolls, the Grindilows were now alerted to their presence, and were leaping out of the sea at any given moment and trying to send them to the depths.

Bella was standing in the centre of the boat, firing curses this way and that in a desperate attempt to keep the Grindilows at bay. And the woman who was yet to speak – Shay - was climbing the main mast up to the crow's nest – the main sail desperately needed strengthening, so she had grabbed a bundle of rope and started climbing without a word.

"BELLA! LOOK OUT!" Bellowed Barty, but it was too late – a huge Grindilow had bitten hard into her shoulder and was dragging her towards the edge of the boat. Barty made to lunge for her but a black blur in the general shape of a body got there first; landing on all fours right beside Bella she brutally stabbed the Grindilow through the eye, before chucking the squirming creature overboard.

Bella looked shocked, but regained her composure quickly and nodded to Shay in thanks. Shay nodded back and started swiping her swords in a flurry of motion – cutting several Grindilows to pieces.

"WE NEED TO GET TO SHORE! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN BATTLE THROUGH THIS!" Shouted Barty, Samson nodded in agreement and looked upwards, spotting the North star off to the left he wrenched the wheel round and willed his ship forward.

As he battled the waves, Samson could swear he heard something – high on the wind, a voice did speak. The words undecipherable, thinking it'd be better if he focused on the task at hand he continued his ceaseless battle with the storm.

"SAMSON! WATCH OUT!" Bellowed Barty's voice as a colossal wave crashed over the back of the boat. Then, he heard it again –the high pitched wailing sound now closer than before, he looked around to see if he could find the source but found nothing.

Then the whole boat was shaken by a tremendous force, they must have hit a reef or something. Before he could check to see if the others were ok, the boat shook again – and then something occurred that the old sailor would not forget in all his years.

The boat was moving, _upwards_ like some invisible force was forcing it up from the writhing ocean. Looking over the side he saw that the boat was being supported by the waves themselves, to panicked to ponder this he let go off the wheel and ran down to the foreyard.

"IS EVERYONE OK? ANYONE HURT? He bellowed when he got there, he saw that Bella was on the floor clutching her head. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" He bellowed over the din of the wind, Barty was looking concerned and shouted "I DON'T KNOW, SHE KEEPS SAYING SOMETHING IS NEAR" Samson looked confused but then a bright white lightning bolt erupted out of the sky and struck the main mast. It caught ablaze immediately and Samson was grabbed from behind by Barty and they both dove out of the way of the towering inferno.

"OH GREAT JUST WHAT WE FUCKING NEED!" Barty bellowed, he made to run across the deck to where Bella and Shay were crouched but another lightning bolt struck just in front of his foot, and he stumbled backwards.

"WE NEED TO GET TO BE-"he started, but ended his sentence prematurely as his eyes caught the most terrifying sight he had ever gazed upon.

A shape was hovering above the boat, golden eyes blazing with untold fury. Looking closely he could make out hair which blew in the wind, if he had to guess he'd say the shape was male. The boy swayed in the wind, a ripped black cape was blowing in the ceaseless gale, he let out an inhuman screech and descended blindingly fast. Landing on the deck, he walked slowly toward Bella who was cowering before him – Barty absently noted that the boat cracked and heaved under his footsteps – but at this moment in time he was more concerned with Bella.

Shay saw the advancing figure, she had no idea who or what this _thing_ was but she stepped in front of Bella all the same. Drawing her swords from her back and, knowing that the approaching figure would understand the challenge in her gaze – looked it in the eye – and then wished she hadn't.

She saw a fury there that no mortal creature could hold, a stare that could send the soul crying into the gloom, really there was only one way to describe what she saw.

 _Death._

The figure approached her and she tried in vain to swing her sword at it, but it just batted her swords out of her hand like they were children's toys. Unarmed and terrified she fell backwards and could only watch in horror as with a wave of its hand, the wood underneath her warped and twisted until it had snaked over her torso and pinned her to the ground.

She saw it approach Bella, who was staring up at it with a look of a frightened rabbit. When it had reached her it stopped and knelt down, grabbing her by the hair it hauled her to her feet with little to no effort, then it dragged her towards the tower of flame that had been the main mast and deposited her at its base.

It raised both its hands and held them above his head, Shay then saw water rising around them, enveloping them in an orb. When the water joined at the top, completing the orb - she saw an extraordinary sight, with another inhuman screech it sent a wave of dark energy at the water – turning it to fire.

The whole boat was engulfed in flame; the colours of her world then shifted to raging orange, yellow and black. Time seemed to slow for a moment, the figure summoned a torrent of flame, shaping it into a cruel looking blade – he raised it above his head, poised to strike but then, something highly unexpected happened.

An enormous wave of water impacted the fiery orb, creating a small hole. Through which a man floated, white robes flailing around him – an aura of great power emanated from his being, landing on the ship's deck the man's eyes were locked on the figure in front of him. When he was about a foot from it, he spoke. "Harry! Think about what you are doing here! You are not a murderer my boy!" He bellowed

In response, the boy – Harry – let out another screech, which succeeded in making everyone else crow in fear. But the man stood his ground and spoke again "Harry this woman is not who you think she is! Try to think clearly, look around you! You would kill all of these people? Become a murderer, like _Voldemort_ " the man bellowed.

Upon hearing the Dark Lords name, Harry threw the flaming torrent that had been a sword, to the ground and began to walk quickly toward the man. Twisting the wood the same way he had with Shay before, the man was strung up by his hands and legs and Harry looked him in the face – cold fury in his eye.

He let out another inhuman screech and summoned flames to his hands once more, holding them close to the man's face. But then, he seemed to hesitate.

A voice spoke from behind him. "Descendant! Remember yourself, _don't fall to darkness_ " the voice came from a strikingly beautiful woman with long red hair, she looked to be around the same age as the boy, but spoke with wisdom beyond her outward years. Underneath her hair Shay could just spot a slightly pointed ear. Before she could observe more, the boy let out a hatred filled cry and shot towards the woman with murder in his eyes. But then, the woman simply touched her hand to the boys head – and he collapsed to the floor.

Instantly the boat plummeted back towards the sea, but the man in white quickly drew his wand and with a great arc of his arm, caused the water to surge upward and break there fall. He then steered the boat with his wand, over to the north.

A few minutes later they landed at a harbour, instantly the man was at the boy's side. After ascertaining that he was ok, he darted over to Bella. Who was shaking on the ground, casting a warming spell over her he then went over to Barty and Samson and did the same.

Then he walked over to her and leant down "Are you ok my dear?" He asked in a kind voice that belied the power she just saw. Nodding she made to stand up but the man stopped her with a placating hand on her shoulder "Wait a moment, your leg is injured" He said. While the man was going over her leg, she looked around and tried to find the woman with the red hair – but found that she was nowhere to be seen.

Startled, she looked over to the dock – thinking the woman may have gotten off already, but she wasn't there. "She's not here, you won't find her" The man's voice spoke, she looked at him confusedly and motioned for him to continue "She's something to do with Harry, I am unsure who or what she is. But thank the Gods she came, else we would all be dead right now" he explained. She nodded in acquiescence "I've done what I can with your leg, you'll be able to walk but nothing to strenuous for at least a week" He said and walked away.

Slightly annoyed about her leg, but largely glad that it hadn't been more serious – she stood up and walked gingerly over to Bella, who was sat on the ground by Barty with his coat draped over her shoulders. She still looked shaken but otherwise ok, Barty was staring apprehensively at the unconscious boy on the deck – and Samson was looking at the man in the white robes "You must be Grindelwald aye?" spoke the sailor, the man turned and strode forward "That I am, who are you?" Grindelwald spoke "I'm Samson, Captain of this vessel, well what's left of it anyway" Samson replied with a chuckle.

Gellert made to speak again but was cut off by Barty "Someone gonna explain how a kid managed to do this much damage? And more importantly, who the fuck he is?" He said, Gellert considered him for a moment and then answered "He is what has changed – he is the "something new "I haven't any idea why he attacked you all but honestly. He is the best chance we have of ending this war, for good" Gellert answered.

"As long as he's on our side, I'll help. But if he goes rogue, I'm blaming you" Barty stated. Gellert nodded and said "Fair enough, now shall we all get out of this frightful cold" walking off the boat and onto the harbour, followed suit by the rest of its inhabitants.

"Welcome to Caer Esoteriske" Spoke Gellert as they walked in.

-x-

Outside our reality two figures stood, they where both in deep conversation and where pacing back and forth. "We cannot directly intervene with events my Lady you know this, if we do then it will be catastrophic!" Spoke an exasperated male voice "Did you not see what just happened Emrys! The descendant could have killed them all!" Shouted Le Fay "I know my Lady, but we _cannot_ intervene with events. If we do we will cause complete and utter cosmological war!" Emrys shouted, the world around them shook and it appeared under his ire Le Fay had calmed down. "Thank you my love, what do we do though?" Le Fay spoke sadly "The situation was fortunately saved by that _woman,_ but the question is, how on Earth did she manage to get onto the Mortal plane? You don't think...no, it can't be..." Emrys trailed off "Can't be what my love? Emrys! Concentrate!" Le Fay shouted over Emrys's musings.

"We know that Tom Riddle went very far in his quest for immortality, we know that he evoked the magic of the _Lich Eaturnum,_ but what if his cunning saw him even further? What if Tom Riddle knew that Magic would react direly to his transgressions? And _what if_ he took steps to prevent this?" Emrys uttered horrified.

"What do you think he did? Whatever it is it would have to be incredibly powerful, powerful enough to fight off the force of Magic itself, outside of, well _us_ who alive could hold that power?" Le Fay asked worriedly.

"Well nobody, _alive_ but there was a race that could – one eradicated, long ago...you know who I speak of Morgana. " Emrys spoke direly. "I mentioned this before my love; do you think it's true?" Asked Le Fay

"I hoped not, but it is the only viable reason I can think of" Emrys said

"We need to act, _now_ " Morgana said

-x-

And there, in the wailing dark – the pieces did take their final places; The Dark Lord, in his keep of stone, the Mercenaries on their haunted Isle; the Mudborn in there crowded factories, the abominations in there dark alleys, our hero in the arms of Morpheus, the Allies in there Mountain Hall.

Above them all stand black and white; on the one side we have Emrys and Le Fay, on the other -the mysterious dark. The onlooker would see a single word uttered...

" _Your move"_

 _A.N ~ sorry this one took so long peeps, I hope you enjoyed. Some characters will still be introduced but they will be small roles, the woman on the boat is played by Katie McGrath (Morgana – Merlin) No I didn't do that on purpose haha, she fit with the character. More will be revealed about her..._

 _Till then,_

 _See you soon my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter – Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 10 – Let the games begin

In a deep slumber, Harry was drifting through an ocean of thought. A voice spoke in his mind but he could scarce make out the words – sinking further into the darkness he allowed his mind to go blank, he stayed like this for what appeared to be eons – before being brought back to reality very suddenly, for a great roar had erupted from somewhere near him and looking forward he spotted a massive swarm that was thundering in his direction. It was only at this moment that became aware that the swarm was speaking – well rather – shouting at him.

"YOU ALLOWED YOUR POWER TO BE ENSLAVED BY ANOTHER! YOU ARE UNWORTHY!" It bellowed before rushing him, he dove out of the way and fired a wandless Expelliarmus at the raging swarm. What happened was odd to say the least, the second the spell left his lips energy was drawn out of the swarm and then rushed to Harry, swirled around and then shot towards the swarm.

"YOU CANNOT HARM ME WITH MAGIC BOY! I _AM_ YOUR MAGIC!" the swarm bellowed again. Now he understood, he must be in the realm where his magic was called forth from. How on Earth would he be able to fight this without magic? As if on cue a voice spoke in his mind again " _Your magic is challenging you honey, you need to show it that you are not afraid."_ Spoke the slightly flirtatious voice he had heard before. How could he show his magic that he was not afraid? Diving out of the way of another attack, the voice spoke in his head again _"You're a Gryffindor, Godric was a warrior – face your foe as he would have"_ she spoke again.

Somehow understanding what she meant he stood as tall as he could, and marched out to meet his foe. He stalked forward, like a wolf approaches its quarry – the swarm shifted into a shape generally assembling a large raven, it cawed at him in a threatening manner but he did not back down. Finally it leapt at him, claws outstretched – but Harry was ready, he caught the creature round the throat and slammed it to the "ground".

"I win, do you yield warrior?" He spoke, the raven considered him for a moment before cawing in a way that sounded like a _yes_ and flew directly at his chest. He felt the power course through him, he had not been aware of its existence until now but he could actually _feel_ the magic inside him.

" _Good job sweetheart, now close your eyes – it's time to wake up"_ spoke the voice in his head again, and then all he knew was darkness.

-x-

"Right ladies, welcome to ya knew home!" Shouted a gruff Scottish male voice, the owner of which stood on a weather beaten harbour – tying an iron grey boat to a post. The occupants of said boat were shuffling forward slowly, drawing a massive whip the man lashed the front three and said "Ain't no use dawdling about scum, no one gets out of Azkaban." At his words the occupants of the boat rapidly sped forward, one however – collapsed at the man's feet "Please! I don't belong here! My family, they need me!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes – the man shoved the frail rat like creature off of him "Get in fucking line prisoner, or I'll drag you to it" At this the prisoner lost all control and leapt at the man, arms outstretched desperately trying to claw at every part of the man he could get at. Managing to cut the man across his cheek, just below his left eye – before he could do more damage however, he was wrenched backwards by the two guardsmen who were stationed on the boat. They held him by his arms as he squirmed and kicked, one of them landed a solid punch to his gut and he sagged. "Now _that_ wasn't very nice was it prisoner uh, oh yes _Pettigrew._ " He said after checking a clipboard "Think I'll call you Pet, yeah Pet sounds good. You'll be _my_ pet, like the sound of that?" The man whispered, in response Pettigrew lifted his head and spat in the man's eye. " Fuck you, monster" He said hoarsely, the man flew into a rage and punched Pettigrew savagely in the gut then kicked him hard in the chest – sending him spiralling to the ground, he then picked him up by his balding head and dragged him to the water's edge " _FUCK ME EH?! YOU FUCKING SPIT AT ME YOU SWINE!"_ he bellowed and forced Pettigrew's head below the water, he did that a few more times then a large bang was heard.

"Guard Willem, I know you like to break em in early but we do actually need the prisoners _alive_ " spoke a tall bearded man with tattoos covering most of his body; the kraken embossed on his chest identified the man as Drew Lymen. "Sorry boss, well? You heard the man, get em inside! "He shouted to the guardsmen, Drew approached him.

"My brother and I have need to travel to the mainland; did you bring your boys with ya like we asked?" He spoke; Willem nodded "They should be here any moment sah, how long are we needed for?" He asked.

"Until we return, shouldn't be any more than a week or so – you'll be paid well for your work of course, the Ministry don't care what you do to em as long as they live – so tell your boys, no holds barred. " Drew said, Willem's face contorted into a deranged grin "My pleasure sah" He said, he missed the look of disgust Drew gave him.

A moment later another boat pulled into the harbour, five men came out of it and one of them tied it down with a wave of his wand. To call them men, was a bit of a stretch - as at first glance they appeared to be nothing more than an animated suit of armor, but Drew new better. These men were _associates_ of the man standing next to him - Mr Willem was – officially anyway – in the service of the British Ministry, his main role was tracking down any " extremists " and bringing them direct to Azkaban. By extremists, we mean anyone who says anything against the Ministry or anyone who is suspected as being a Death Eater or part of any other nefarious resistance groups.

As said – officially – however in reality Mr Willem (He wasn't known by any other name) was just a criminal who happened to be on the Ministries payroll. He was employed simply because he was a useful tool in keeping the residents of the British Isles in fear of the Ministry. His reputation was one of fear and utterly merciless cruelty, he delighted in torture both physical and mental – having a wide range of spells on his repertoire made him a fearsome duellist, some said he had travelled all over the world learning dark sorceries unknown to most reasonable wizards. One of his major interests was in the art of Necromancy, specifically the enslaving of a fallen soul to a particular wizards will – it was said that he had performed such spells on the crew who now stood before him.

All five men were dangerous criminals in their time, the Ministry decided they needed to be dealt with, and so Mr Willem had been called – he had tracked them all the way down to Antarctica, so the story went. Then when he got there, he saw his prey were all looking out for him – see the five brothers (yes brothers they were) thought that Mr Willem couldn't hope to outmatch them all at once.

How wrong they were, see Mr Willem was smart and not wee bit cunning. He knew to take the brothers head on would only end in his death – so he snuck up on 'em so he did, one night when the snow were howling and the brother's vision askew. He found 'em all huddled around a large fire which was struggling to stay alight – but even in the biting cold the five brothers would still be a formidable threat, so Mr Willem takes out his wand so he does, and he waits till all of 'em falls asleep – then he sneaks over to the eldest brother, his wand pressed against his thick brown hair. Now Mr Willem was nothing if not creative, so he couldn't just kill the bloke in his sleep. Thinking hard for a few seconds, he then let out a sadistic grin – _that'll do_ he thought.

" _Imperio"_ he whispered, the spell took effect immediately – the man's eyes shot open, then Mr Willem who was a powerful Occlumens – said two words in his mind " _Kill them_ "

He felt the brother's mind trying to fight back but he sent a powerful wave of psychic energy at it, effectively subduing it. With that out of the way, he sat back and watched his handy work – the eldest brother was well known for his cruelty – preferring to rip his enemies' limb from limb than use any spell work. After he had finished – relieving his brothers of their limbs, Mr Willem gave him the order to end his own life, which he did with a single _Avada Kedavra_ to his temple.

Afterwards, Mr Willem was quite content to leave there putrid corpses where they were. But then, he stopped – thinking. Why waste such a good opportunity? And then it was said that he started stitching the boys back together with his bare hands, then when he was done performed eldritch rituals on 'em, ones to animate there corpses, and bind them to him.

And thus that's how they now stood before Drew Lymen, now Drew didn't care much for superstitious tosh so he didn't know if he _completely_ believed all the stories he'd heard about Mr Willem. Truth be told he didn't care, he got the job done and that was all he cared about.

All five men marched toward Mr Willem, only stopping when he raised his hand palm outwards. "We are at your service sah; oh don't mind them – they don't say much" Mr Willem said with another sadistic grin.

"Make sure nothing untoward happens while we're away Mr Willem, else you'll be in one o' these cells" Threatened Drew, he revelled in the look of terror that flitted across Mr Willem's face as he said so. "Yes sah, rest assured nothing of the sort will happen on our watch, sah" He said shakily.

Giving him a glower Drew stepped onto the boat and awaited his brother, he had a few things to clear up with some of the boys before he left. However not a moment later heavy footfalls where heard approaching the harbour – turning to face the sound, Drew laid eyes on his brother – Anthony Lymen was about the same height and weight as his brother but his armour was adorned with a raven theme instead of the kraken. One major similarity he shared with his brother, was the fact that he too, was covered head to spell forged toe in runic tattoos. Both had done extensive research into what effect they wanted on their bodies – stepping onto the boat Anthony strode over to his brother and placed his large arms on his shoulders.

"Everything is sorted inside, what about out here?" He asked, Drew nodded "Mr Willem is ready to head on in and has personally assured me that nothing untoward will happen while we be away" He replied. Anthony looked over his shoulder at Mr Willem, he was standing on the water's edge looking out to sea "Poor sods, they got that sadistic bastard" He said laughing. Drew cocked his head in a their-you-got-it manner "He gets the job done, that's all we need him for. Who else could we call?" He replied "Ahh I dunno, guess your right – well we could ask Pa'? " Anthony replied, both brothers laughed loudly at that "Now that is a fate I would not wish upon any fucker" Drew said laughing. When they were done, Anthony approached the end of the boat and shouted up to him "Oi Willem! " He shouted up at him, the man in question turned and walked quickly towards the younger Lymen "Hope your journey goes well milord, you needn't worry we'll look after your prisoners while you're gone" He said the last bit with a sneer.

"Don't get to excited Willem, we'll be back in a week" With that he strode over to a seat on the far right of the boat, then fired a single wordless spell at the engine – and sped off towards the mainland.

"Right then guys, let's go have some fun!" Willem said striding inside the towering fortress.

-x-

Drenktern Alley, this was where the scum of humanity dwelled, massive red brick factories towered either side, the smell of mud and cauldron fumes filled the air. Cacophonous noise assaulted the ears, a hammer on an anvil, a ladle in a pot, heavy machines droning, and drunks retching into a piss pot. The onlooker however, would not be drawn to any of these things – for they were commonplace, no what the onlooker would be drawn to, would be the irregularity. Well, this onlooker anyway – Kray stood up on the balcony forward and right of the _Sleepin' Reaper_ 's door, staring down the muddy track that ran beside the Wolfsbane factory. He was watching the scene outside, trying to gauge the atmosphere – and more importantly, how many people he was going to get through the door that day. But instead, he clapped eyes on a figure – walking purposefully toward the pub. Now this was nothing unremarkable, even though it was only seven in the morning – the pub was still open, and the type of people you get in the _Sleepin' Reaper_ didn't care what time they started drinking. No, what was strange – was the fact that the bloke walking toward the pub had a bloody great scythe on his back! Kray new who this man was, everyone did – but what he wanted to know, was what the Dark Lords most feared follower – was doing in _Drenktern Alley_ of all places! He had to tell him he wasn't welcome here. His mind made up Kray headed downstairs.

"Can I help you, stranger?" He asked the man when he got there, however the man scarcely acknowledged this and simply stood watching him. Then he felt a presence in his mind, one that he couldn't block out.

" _Where is Bellatrix Black?"_ The voice asked

" _W-why should I tell you?"_ Kray struggled to answer back

" _Believe me when I say, Elf – you do not wish to anger me"_ the voice answered deathly

" _What's an old timer like you going to do?"_ Kray responded with more courage than he felt.

" _Haha very well, I will show you"_ The voice laughed, then images wracked his brain – but they were not his own. What he saw froze his heart, this was no man – he was a _monster._

When the images had faded, the voice spoke again _"Now I asked you a question, WHERE IS BELLATRIX BLACK!"_ The voice shouted in his mind.

" _She had some business, away from here – I swear I don't know anything else!"_ Kray replied painfully

" _Now there we go, wasn't so hard was it?"_ the voice said once more, then it and the man in front of him – disappeared.

Unbeknownst to the Elf downstairs, Albus had simply apparated upstairs – he started looking around, using both Muggle and Magical means – he came across a strange magical trace, but it wasn't conventional. Looking closer at the window, he found the source and began to inspect it. The magic had come from a witch or wizard, except its power was drawn from something different – something, _hot._

" _Ahh, so the little seer has got herself involved with the Sisters of the Flame? Let us see where that can lead us"_ Leaping out of the window, Albus walked purposefully towards the docks. Boat was the best way to travel undetected by Muggle means so he would check there first, he spotted a peculiar vessel – it had runes painted on it, ones to help with concealment and stealth. This must be it, he thought – eyeing the boats cockpit he saw nobody inside, however upon gazing into a small side room, he noticed something, a small bed – with what appeared to be a pile of smelly rags on it.

Stepping onto the deck silently, he stalked up toward the rags. When he got to it, he prodded it and suddenly a balding man appeared. He staggered toward the far corner of his bed and looked on him with absolute horror etched into his face.

"W-w-who a-a-a-are y-you?" He said in a terrified voice _"You know who I am, and you are going to tell me what I want to know, or suffer my displeasure"_ The man spoke in his head.

"T-t-tell y-y-ou w-w-what?" He said _"Where did you take Bellatrix Black, tell me now. Or I will squash you like the dunghill rat you are Fletcher!"_ He shouted the last bit.

"S-s-Selma ordered me to t-t-take her to John o' Groats, that's as far as I went I b-b-beg you! P-please don't hurt me" Fletcher pleaded

" _Oh my poor fellow, I am going to do so much more than hurt you"_ Albus spoke darkly

" _Crucio!"_ he shouted in his mind, Dung twisted and turned in silent agony – his soul felt like it was on fire. Then a voice spoke in his mind again, this time a billion times more terrifying. It spoke in a language he did not understand, but it sounded horrible – like the cracking of ice on a frozen lake, the shattering of glass, his mind conjured images of dead men walking, eye's lidless yet alive- terror coursed through him, then he felt his magic fighting to defend itself. But then, it was over – as quickly as it had begun – as the man stood over him, laughing triumphantly – Dung lunged for his wand which sat on the table. To his surprise, the man didn't try to stop him – but simply laughed even more.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ He screeched, but when he did – pain coursed through his arm and into his head. What was going on?

" _Hahahaha, your pitiful attempts at magic are pointless, your power is gone – enslaved to my will."_ Albus laughed in his mind – he then disappeared without a word.

-x-

Lord Voldemort was a very powerful and learned wizard. He had delved into magics that were darker than the blackest night; however there were things that grasped more power than even he could understand, he knew this – however, he knew that to fight these things would only end in his demise. So instead, he made deals and conducted sinister rituals with their blessing. It was such things that he was attempting to contact at this very moment in fact – let us look on to his conversations with these eldritch beings.

" _Tom Riddle, the power you wield is great however, everything has a price – one that you have yet to pay"_ a voice did speak inside the Dark Lords mind.

" _And how do you and your ever elusive master hope to make me do that I wonder? You are removed from this reality; you can do little more than whisper in the ears of the mortals of this plane. You are nothing here."_ Voldemort replied in a triumphant tone of voice

" _Oh ever the foolish one Tom, your debt shall be paid. And your soul will be ours, however long it takes – however many die, we can wait – an eternity is like a second in our minds. Remember that."_ The voice spoke darkly.

It then departed, leaving Lord Voldemort alone. He sat in the centre of a runic circle, in a patch of woodland in which nothing grew – in the middle there was a rune stone, it was said to be older than Hogwarts itself, put there in a time immemorial – when beings of myth and legend did walk the Earth. What type of rune it was, no one knew – it was not found in any of the ancient runic texts, nor in any magical symbolism. Lord Voldemort had discovered it, along with many other hidden secrets in his time at the castle. He had felt its strange power, and had endeavoured to tap into it – only after years of study did he begin to understand even half of its true potential.

He had found it could be used to tap into power unfound in this time, abilities to summon ancient creatures to do his bidding, bend the elements to his will. However that kind of power came with risks, and as previously stated – a cost, the risk was that the power being drawn, had a will of its own – only those of exceptional ability where able to control it. If they could not, then the user would just become little more than a conduit for wherever the power was being drawn from, drawing _everything_ from that dimension through to this plane – the results could be catastrophic.

Lord Voldemort however, was cunning – he knew that if he was going to master this power. He would have to undergo serious ritualistic transformation, so he communed with these _beings_ whoever they were – and had conducted rituals to prepare his body for the power he would receive. They had then directed him to the place where his glory awaited, he had undergone many trials in his quest to find it – but eventually he gained entrance.

Lord Voldemort was not stupid however; he knew that power such as this would only be paid with something incredibly valuable. But these beings did not pay their debts by mortal means; the payment demanded was dire indeed.

His soul, they had said that when his time came – his soul would be theirs, to be tormented in the crushing black oblivion they called home for all of time. Lord Voldemort would not admit it to anyone, not even himself. But he was afraid, of Death – terrifying in its uncertainty, he shunned the ceaseless sleep, the dark embrace, to him – it was the worst fate a man can endure.

And so Voldemort had delved deeply into the darkest of arts, he created his soul anchors to bind him to the mortal plane. But he knew it would not be enough, he knew magic would react most harshly to this perversion of nature – and so he underwent the most accursed ritual in all of Magic.

 _The Lich Eaturnum._

The ritual was extremely difficult to find, he had to delve deeply into magical lore in which to uncover even the tiniest snippet of information on it. Finding out how to make Horcrux's was easy by comparison, but find it he did – hidden beneath the earth, in the very place where power had been granted to him years before.

The ritual had taken a massive strain on his magic, but he had emerged. Lord Voldemort, he had successfully undergone the darkest ritual in all of magical history – no one could defeat him now. Except then, a voice laughed in his head, mocking him.

" _The Lich Eaturnum ritual, did you really think you could evade us Tom? The secrets of that ritual are lost to time, the secrets that only we now hold. Your efforts are admirable however, you will notice a definite rise in your magical prowess – but the true power of that ritual, can only be unlocked by doing one impossible thing. Well impossible for you mind hahahaha"_ it said mockingly.

" _Nothing is impossible for me now, I am beyond your pitiful threats – be gone back to the void with you!"_ he had replied

" _Oh but Tom there is but one thing standing in your way to absolute power...Do you know what that is?"_ The voice had teased

" _I shall defeat this foe; nothing can impede the power of Lord Voldemort!"_ He said angrily

" _Oh but Tom, no one can defeat Death! Yes do you see? The power of the Lich may only be unlocked when the magic wielder has defeated their greatest fear, and the greatest fear of mortals? Death itself, its very concept you find repulsive. The great darkness that awaits you, the reckoning of all your deeds, the great unknown – you cannot hope to defeat such an enemy!"_ It said

" _The powers of the Lich shall be mine, and when they are. I'm coming for you"_ Lord Voldemort had replied.

" _Oh how we look forward to it!"_ They answered.

-x-

In the Caer, Harry awoke – suddenly alert he leapt out of his bed, only to discover that he was unclothed, covering himself up rather quickly with his duvet, he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of forest green robes, slipping them over his head he turned. That was when he spotted the figure across the room "Glad to see you're awake, best put some clothes on boy. When you're done follow me" He spoke, Harry new the voice – had heard it somewhere before, sitting on the edge of his bed tentatively he looked into the corner, the man's face was in shadow.

"Who are you?" He spoke hoarsely, his voice rough from disuse. The man shifted slightly, and leant forward. "Crouch Jr?! You-you're dead, you had your soul sucked out!" Harry shouted.

"That doesn't technically make me dead boy, anyway – I'm pretty sure my soul is intact, nice to know I'm doing better than my mirror. What am I like where you're from?" Barty asked with a cheeky grin.

"Can I tell you? Won't it... cause problems?" Harry croaked "No, I asked Gellert – your world doesn't affect ours. So, what am I like?" Barty answered

Well...You were put into Azkaban, for being a Death Eater and for torturing two Aurors into insanity; your own father sentenced you. Then your mother, she fell ill – and begged your father to get you out of there, it hit her really hard. Eventually Crouch gave in and one day, he and your mother came to visit you – polyjuiced you to look like your mother and her to look like you. She died not long after – your father kept you under the Imperius Curse, had your House Elf keep an eye on you. But then, your father bought you to the Quidditch World Cup – you saw loads of people you _knew_ were Death Eaters, and you got so angry – that they had not sacrificed anything for their master; you broke your fathers Imperious. Stole my wand, and then fired the Dark Mark into the sky – then you returned to Voldemort, and he sent you to Hogwarts. To watch me and make sure I first _got into_ The Triwizard Tournament, and secondly to make sure _I won_ , in the final challenge – we had to find our way through an enchanted maze, full of creatures and enchantments. I managed to survive but when I got to the cup, another Champion was there too, Cedric "He smiled fondly at his memory then continued "We both decided to take the cup together. Except _you_ had made it into a Portkey, thus this sent us to a graveyard – just as Voldemort had planned, then Wormtail arrived and killed Cedric" He spat , the room shook slightly but nothing more. "Then, Voldemort was resurrected, see in my world – Voldemort came to kill me as a baby. He succeeded in murdering my parents, but my Mother died to protect me. Her love evoked the Old Magic, thus I was unharmed except for this scar on my head" He pulled his fringe up to show Barty "Except Voldemort, was obsessed with becoming immortal and had taken _significant_ steps to insure this. I've learned recently, that he created soul anchors" Barty looked confused "Known to wizards as _Horcrux_ 's, they are the foulest objects known to wizard kind – basically it is an object in which someone can store a piece of their soul, however the soul must be...for want of a better word, torn to pieces first – there is only one way to damage the soul irreparably, to perform a perversion against nature. _Murder,_ except when Voldemort tried to murder me, his soul was ripped from his body and it attached itself to the closest thing.

"Me, fortunately Gellert performed a ritual on me that destroyed the soul fragment within me." Barty looked horrified "Anyway, I have strayed. Basically, in summary – you're a bit of a dick" He finished.

"So not a lot different from this Barty then" Spoke a voice from the doorway. Both men spun round, Barty leapt out of the chair he was sat in and drew his wand.

"Barty, it's me that tries to kill _you_ not the other way round." The female voice spoke "Bella, you should be resting." Barty said holstering his wand, Harry finished pulling his trousers on and looked around.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked back at him, his eyes flared golden and the room contracted inward before more could happen however, Harry felt something against his throat and a deathly calm voice in his ear.

"You've already tried that boy, you so much as twitch and this dagger is going to get real familiar with your neck" Barty's voice threatened before levelling out to a more even tone "Listen, she's not who you think she is. I don't know who she is in your world, but here she's one of the good guys – now I'm going to step away from you. Can I trust you, Potter?" He said

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes faded to their usual green and he relaxed – as did the room, Barty clapped him on the shoulder good naturedly and said "There we go! All friends again" At that moment Bella chose to step forward, a tentative smile on her lips.

"Hello Mr Potter, I am Bellatrix Black – most call me Bella, I'm here to help. Gellert would like to see us all as soon as possible" She spoke in a manner that bellied her tatty attire. Following her out of the door, they walked into the hall and found Gellert, Molly, and a girl Harry didn't recognise.

"Ahh Harry, you are awake" Came his cheerful voice, Harry shied away. He expected Gellert to be angry, he half expected him to expel him from his home and tell him never to return.

Gellert appeared to have read his thoughts and, when he sat down – leant across the table and laid his hand gently on top of Harry's. "No one blames you Harry; you couldn't control your actions. Something else was." He reassured.

Withdrawing his hand Gellert sat up and addressed the whole table "It is for this reason I called you all here, whatever it was that took hold of Harry was _incredibly_ powerful. Now I have filled you all in on the circumstances of Harry's coming here and you all know what it means – the Cailleach has come forth, the Gates are open. The universe is preparing, for a war of epic proportions – we must prepare ourselves. Lord Voldemort is preparing to deal a massive blow to those who resist him, how he is going to do this is a closely guarded secret – held by only his inner circle. Harry's presence in this world has changed things – but it is my hope that Harry can help us, and then our first priority will be getting him back home. Harry, is there anything you would like to say to the company assembled?" Gellert finished.

Harry nodded "I am not a weapon, but nor am I a child – I would ask the assembled peoples not to treat me as such. My power has grown significantly in the time I have been here, but it has definite room for improvement, if any can help me in this pursuit I would be grateful." He finished.

The room all nodded their agreement; however at that moment a huge patronus made its way into the room. Looking closely at it, Harry found it to be a large squid – it stopped beside Bella and said "Selma contacted me, Dung is in St Mungo's – says he was attacked, bloke was looking for information about you. He looks bad, the Sisters are trying to find whoever did it – stay safe, whoever it was is one dangerous bastard." It finished and dissipated into silver vapour then nothing.

"Who the Hel would attack Dung?" Asked Barty "Someone who was looking for me, this can't be a coincidence. We need to speak to Dung, see what we can get out of him" Bella spoke seriously.

"St Mungo's has formidable security, since the Ministry's made it all private. They've got a veritable army of personnel and the latest in protective runes and enchantments, rumour has it even the Goblins chipped in to help. Getting in there undetected will be one _Hel_ of a job." Spoke Barty, everyone looked dumbly at him. "What? Everyone's got a hobby right?" He said

"Is there no way we can get in under the radar?" Molly asked "Well no, seriously the wards on that place can block _everything._ However, there _is_ a way we can get in – it's risky though, not to mention we've no idea what ward Dung is on!" Barty responded.

"What's your way Barty?" Gellert spoke "Well, it's quite simple. We go in as patients, find out what ward Dung is on and then ask our questions. So who's gonna be the one with a case o' spattergroit?" He asked

"I think it should be me, while the rest of you get to Dung" Spoke Molly, the table nodded their agreement "I'm coming too, time to see what I'm up against" Harry said in a tone that brokered no argument, Gellert looked slightly nervous and said "I think we should disguise you Harry, we don't want anyone to recognise you yet" Harry nodded in agreement "So who's face am I stealing?" He asked jokingly

"I'll ask Samson, he shouldn't mind" Came Bella's voice; she disappeared out of a side door then everyone turned back to the table.

"Right the only thing I can find wrong with your plan, we're in bloody Norway!" Shouted Barty "I can get us to London, as long as no one minds quite the extensive floo journey" Said Molly.

"You can't floo into the United Kingdom; the Floo lines are strictly regulated. We'd never get through!" said Barty

"Mine can, it's a less _conventional_ version than the ones your used to" Molly responded, then she rose and said "Shall we then?" Everyone else rose from their seats and followed Molly – they arrived at the bottom of the staircase, and a moment later were joined by Bella – who had a handful of dark hairs in her hand "I've got some polyjuice here, I'll add this then you drink it ok?" She said to Harry they then made their way along to the room that housed Molly's fire. They felt the wind rush past them as the wards flared up, Barty was eyeing the wall impressively "Damn these wards must be thousands of years old, at least – Good job Gelly!" He said

"Thank you Mr Crouch, you may examine them to your heart's content when we return. Also, should you call me _that_ again I will take great pleasure in cursing you into next week." He said calmly. "Oi Mr Crouch is my father!" Shouted Barty jokingly as they entered

Bella handed Harry a small flask and grinned cheekily saying "Bottoms up" He downed the contents in one then made a face as though he'd just swallowed a lemon "Never get used to that shit" He said, Bella only grinned in response.

"If everyone could gather round the fire, now this works like a normal flew network. Except its much quicker, so everyone on the count of three – one, two, _three_

As she uttered the last syllable they all stepped directly into the fire and shouted "St Mungo's!" The colours of Harry's world shifted to swirling red and orange, he could hear cacophonous noise everywhere, but no discernable speech. Before he could ponder this further his feet hit solid ground, his knees buckled underneath him but a strong arm stopped him tumbling to the ground "Watch yourself there boyo!" Said Barty's voice, he ruffled Harry's hair then crossed the busy London street they found themselves on. Harry quickly followed but was looking around, London didn't look all that different – except huge concrete blocks lined the streets, soldiers in military regalia stood on every corner, Gellert was right – this was a world at war.

They stopped outside a small window, and quickly stepped through. Harry would have felt a sense of déjà vu – if it wasn't for the wards lining the walls, soldiers in Auror garb watching ceaselessly with their wands at the ready, there were runes painted over the doorways too – and everyone was made to stand under a jet of water, Harry thought that it was for cleanliness purposes – but when he stepped forward, Bella pushed a hand to his chest "That's the Thief's Downfall, it washes away any and all enchantments." She said "How the Hel are we going to get through?" Harry responded.

Before she could respond however, Shay stepped forward and drew a card from a side pocket. And approached the desk where a witch sat with a tall light skinned Auror over her shoulder "Ma'am before I can see you I need you to head over to the security officials" Shay didn't respond, but simply laid the card on the desk and waited for the witch to respond. Which she did, very quickly "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was you. Please go on through, your friends as well!" She said worriedly.

Shay simply nodded then with a jerk of her head walked into the hospital proper, Barty approached her quickly "Ok so what on Earth did you show to that lady that scared her so much?" he asked, Shay as per didn't answer but handed Barty the card and kept walking, Barty stared at the card dumbstruck, it read;

 _Shaylin Cotteridge_

 _Ministry of Magic – Great Britain_

 _Employee of the Department of Mysteries_

 _Rank: Senior Unspeakable_

He simply stared at the card for a few seconds, then realizing that the others were ahead – ran to catch up with them. They were stood watching a small board that showed where certain patients were, he spotted Dung's name on their next to _Senior Long Term Ward._ They quickly took off in that direction and arrived at the door a moment later. "Right we go in there, ask our questions then get out as quick as humanly possible" Said Gellert's slightly strained voice, they all nodded and quickly walked through the door.

Walking over to Dung's bed, they were stunned by what they saw. He looked pale, gaunt even – like he'd spent a few years in Azkaban. What was wrong with him? Bella consulted a file at the end of the bed, it read _severe most likely permanent magical drain, subject cannot perform even the most menial of spells, recommended long term stay in St Mungo's._

She handed the file to Barty, Dung opened his eyes at that point and looked startled at the sudden company "What the Hel are you lot doing here? D'ya knows how dangerous this is?" He said hoarsely "Shh, we need to ask you some questions about the man who attacked you" Spoke Bella comfortingly, Harry was staring at Dung with a look of horror – he had seen eyes like that before, in Sirius when he first got out of Azkaban.

"What about him?" Dung spoke quietly, a pained expression on his face "Why would he attack you Mundungus?" Said Gellert, Dung was momentarily mute but then shakily answered "I-i-it w-w-was _**him**_ " He choked out.

"Who Dung? Who did this to you?" Said Bella, Dung was shaking uncontrollably – Gellert looked at him and said "Samson, I need you to keep an eye out for any _unsavoury_ characters. Would you mind waiting outside for me?" He said with a knowing stare, Harry/Samson nodded and made for the door – when he was outside he looked at a painting in front of him – except it was empty, all it showed was a black backdrop, however the frame had a name on the bottom, it was very old and written in pealing golden ink. He couldn't make it out from where he was, so he stood and walked over to it to better inspect – then a voice spoke to his right "That's one of the older ones, they fade over time – we're working on having her restored, here visiting?" Spoke a Scottish accent, Harry swore he recognised it and quickly snapped his head round.

Sure enough, Minerva McGonagall stood in front of him – she looked slightly younger than what Harry remembered her as, she also didn't look as hawkish as his Professor "Y-yes, my friend h-he had an accident" Said Samson's voice, she smiled and said "Well he'll be taken care of here, don't you worry" She then looked at the painting and said "I do hope they get her fixed up soon, she's always so nice" She then looked back at Harry/Samson "Who is she?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I thought you knew, this is Lily Snape's painting" She said kindly and moved into a side ward named _Minors Long Term ward_ Harry stared in shock after her, Lily Snape? No it had to be a coincidence, it couldn't be _his mother,_ she would never marry Severus Snape? In his daze he stumbled through the door into the ward labelled _Minors Long Term_ "Oh hello, nice of you to pop in, I'm Healer McGonagall – are you visiting anyone in particular?" asked a voice "N-no, just l-looking –t-thanks" Stuttered Samson's voice, the Healer smiled and walked away, leaving him standing alone.

Deciding to see if there was anyone else he recognised, he walked down the ward. It was a rather long ward, with many side rooms with curtains drawn; many of the residents had made themselves at home with the addition of arm chairs and personal effects. Before he could go any further Healer McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder "There's a man waiting for you outside, says it's important" She said kindly.

Deciding it could wait, Harry continued walking down the ward – then stopped dead when he reached its end.

The door was locked shut, many locks and runes where placed strategically around it. But it wasn't this which made Harry go white in the face with utter horror, no – what did was the plate at the top right hand corner – it read:

 _Patient only to be approached by medical staff when trained Aurors are present, NO untrained individual to enter patient's room without an Auror escort._

 _Physical Symptoms:_

 _Patient's body is severely damaged to the extent that mobility is completely voided._

 _Patient's vocal cords are scorched to the extent that any speech made is incredibly painful for patient and unintelligible._

 _Mental symptoms:_

 _Patient is heavily delusional_

 _Legilemency attempts have been made but patients mental shields are nigh impenetrable (reason for this unknown)_

 _Patient is incredibly volatile and frequently attacks staff members despite extensive physical injuries._

 _Patient is officially described as insane, often when attempting to communicate with paper writes in strange languages._

 _Magical symptoms:_

 _Patient is prone to violent outbursts of magic, immediate danger to any who come into contact with. Last reported incident killed a team of highly trained Aurors._

 _Despite this, patient's magical core is drained to a point of near non-existence. (For explanation see incident file)_

 _Profile of patient:_

 _Parental information_

 _Mother – Healer Lily Snape_

 _Father – Auror James Potter (Incarcerated)_

 _Length of stay in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries:_

 _Indefinite_

 _Reason for admittance:_

 _See incident file_

 _Name_

 _Harry Potter._

He had stopped reading by the time he reached his name; he stood – rooted to the spot, a kind of numb feeling spreading through him and a sinking feeling in his chest. When he found the courage to move, he approached the door – ignoring the warning that no one except trained Aurors where to go near _him._ He needed to know, the biggest lock looked brittle, and so he struck at it hard. It worked eventually and all the runes depowered and the locks faded into the door itself – his eyes widening in fear he slowly crept inside.

The room he found himself in could only be described as one thing.

 _Hel._

Runes were painted on all four walls, the only light came from a small floating ball on the ceiling. The floors were stained by human waste and something that suspiciously looked like blood. But the most horrifying thing, sat in a wrought iron bed – bolt upright and staring at him with murderous intent.

It let out an inhuman screech like a banshee, then with a speed that surprised Harry – it leapt at him, pinning him to the wall. He clawed and hit at the creature, his wand having fallen when he had hit the wall – the creature did not appear to notice however and simply held him there and looked him dead in the eye.

Something told Harry that he shouldn't – no _couldn't_ – look, so he squeezed his eyes shut – but then he noticed that something was disturbing his mental shields, not attacking mind you. But a gentle knocking sensation, Harry dismissed it quickly and tore his eyes open, just as a squad of Aurors came in and dragged the creature away from him.

He was then grabbed roughly by his coat and soon the face of Barty swam into view "You alright Har-Samson?" He said correcting himself, Harry meekly nodded. Barty new that look, he'd seen something truly horrific. "C'mon, we've got to go before someone notices you" He said kindly, Harry nodded and they both walked quickly from the ward.

Gellert was outside looking positively furious "Ha-Samson! Where on Earth have you been?! You can't just go wandering off!" He shouted "Hey Gellert leave him be, he's not feeling to good" Spoke Barty's voice "What? What happened?" Said Molly

However the conversation was cut off by Harry magically pinning Gellert to the opposite wall, everyone drew there wands and pointed them at Harry. But he was staring Gellert directly in the eye _"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_ Harry bellowed in his mind, Gellert buckled in pain but responded _"Harry, calm down tell you what?"_ He said laboriously "THAT MY MIRROR WAS THAT _CREATURE_ IN THERE!" Harry bellowed out loud, pointing to the ward door. The Healers along the corridor where all stopping and starting now "Samson, why don't we take this away from here?" Said Bella

Harry simply sent a wave of magic at her "WHY?! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He bellowed at Gellert. "Harry, your mirror...he was, tortured – into insanity by the Dark Lord's Death Eaters" said Gellert direly "I didn't want you to find out this way, now please we need to g-" said Gellert but he was cut off by Harry bellowing "WHO?! WHO WAS IT?!" He was incredibly close to Gellert now, the building started to contract around them and a faint whisper of wind was heard.

Gellert looked at Harry, sadness and guilt welling inside him "Harry, y-you where – a special case, so the Dark Lord calls them, you had to be broken entirely – there was only one who could perform that task. The Dark Lord's most feared servant." He said tragically

The wind that was a whisper to begin with now rose to a deafening roar and whipped cruelly at Gellert's face. "WHO!" He screamed

The words permeated the air around them, like a word that should never be said. "Albus Dumbledore"

Immediately the roar died, Harry dropped to his knees. Gellert bent down and put his arms around the boy, and then the screams started.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE! THE BUILDING IS BEING ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS! ALL HEALERS TO THERE DESIGNATED EVACUATION POINTS, ALL PATIENTS TO BE TRANSPORTED BY AUROR TO MINISTRY MEDICAL FACILITY 001" They shouted, Harry was still transfixedly staring at the floor.

But then a voice spoke in his mind _"Well, isn't this curious? Hello again, Mr Potter"_ the voice was instantly recognisable. Harry snapped his head round and locked eyes with the one man whom he had never wished to be an enemy.

"GO!" Bellowed Bella's voice, she grabbed everyone's hand and hastily dissaperated - except, Harry wasn't with them.

He stood staring Dumbledore hard in the eyes, his own eyes glowing golden _"Mr Potter, you do appear to have made a remarkable recovery. Ahh, I see...You are not of this world, are you?"_ spoke Dumbledore's voice, how was it getting past his mental shields?

" _Oh your mental shields are very impressive; however I am not using Legilemency to speak with you. However, I have strayed, you are coming with me."_ He said this and then fired a spike of ice out of his left hand.

Harry dodged it and answered by summoning fire to his hands and directing the huge torrent at his foe. " _Why? What reason do you have to join with Lord Voldemort? What happened to you Dumbledore?"_ he spoke while he did this

" _I have my reasons Potter, or has your murderous little friend not told you that particular piece of information? Now, time to end this! Crucio!"_ Dumbledore cried

Pain wracked Harry's body, but this was deeper – this pain was not simply bodily, he felt it in his mind _his soul_ even. He felt his magic being challenged and struck back with a great wave of fire " _Stay away Albus!"_ He mentally cried

" _Oh, very impressive – looks like you have been practicing, let us see how well you fare against one such as I little boy!"_ Albus responded

A wave of pure dark magic impacted against his own magic, Harry very nearly buckled under its power, but he held fast and threw a wave twice its size back at Dumbledore. Then, he noticed something – Albus's mental shields were down! He quickly sent a psionic wave at him, he was granted entrance a moment later, he knew he didn't have long so he sped through memory after memory, then he found it.

The memory showed Albus and Gellert stood on a rough mountainside, both were firing curses this way and that, however – between them stood a little girl, she couldn't have been much older than Harry. She was shaking uncontrollably until:

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ shouted Gellert's voice, instead of hitting its intended target however, it struck the girl.

" _ARIANA!"_ Bellowed Dumbledore, then however his viewing of the memory was cut short. He was forced back into his body; he found that he was on the floor however.

" _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD BOY!"_ bellowed Dumbledore's voice in his mind

" _It was your sister, wasn't it? That's why you went bad"_ Said Harry

" _YOU ARE NOT FIT TO UTTER HER NAME! CRUCIO!"_ bellowed Dumbledore.

Harry felt energy begin to leave his body; he stumbled up and tried to fire an _Expelliarmus_ but white hot pain shot through his arm and into his head.

Terror flooded him; he did the only thing he could do.

 _Ran._

" _Now now, Mr Potter – you cannot escape from me, stop running I won't ask again"_ Spoke Dumbledore's voice in his mind

He carried on running, no idea where he was going but he just knew he had to get away from Dumbledore.

" _I said – STOP RUNNING!"_ Bellowed Dumbledore

A second later, he felt a spell impact his leg – then all he knew was darkness.

Darkness was the first thing he was aware of.

Soon after however came the pain, it was of such a degree that he wondered how the Hel he had managed to ignore it. It was centred at his knee, he looked down to see where the source was – but found he could not see anything in the absolute darkness. He lifted his arms, and tried to feel around his leg for anything protruding from it.

He gasped loudly at what he found.

 _A.N ~ Fuuuuuuuuuuck, sorry this one is a lot longer than usual. Sooo, what did everyone think? Probably that I'm utterly insane (I'll tell you a secret, I used to be – but we're fine now hehe) Yes as said, horror fic...ok there is romance too! The story is going to get a lot more complicated now, how did you guys like what I did with Harry's mirror?... Yeep, I was recently re-reading the Order of the Phoenix and I was inspired by Neville's parents...to do, that...I'm sorry, if it's any consolation._

 _Yes I made Lily into a Snape, reasons why will be explained through the story. However, James Potter is still mirror Harry's Da'... as said all will be explained. I hope you liked how I've re-imagined Voldy! And the Lich Eaturnum ritual is of my own creation, if you want to know what a Lich is look it up._

 _These beings he refers to will play quite the significant role in the coming story, as said... all will be revealed, next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the attack on St Mungo's, a little from Lily Snape's point of view, a little from Harry's, it will also feature the Lymen brothers conversation with their father._

 _What did you guys think of Mr Willem? He won't be a huge part, but quite the significant one he will be. He is played by actor Ben Crompton (Strike, Game of Thrones)_

 _As always,_

 _See you soon my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 11

Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos had its fair share of, well – _odd_ customers, being situated in Knockturn Alley they were a common occurrence. However, at this moment in time the inhabitants of the infamous Alley were scurrying out of the way of a rather large man, he was tall – at least two heads taller than a grown man. His hair was a dark ginger, and his beard a darker shade of brown, his eyes where hidden behind a golden framed pair of eyelet spectacles, however even masked – his amber eyes glinted wisely.

Striding with the confidence of a younger man he stepped into the parlour. After stepping up a small staircase, he moved to the left and stood on a slightly raised platform where a few polished wooden chairs where sitting.

On the other side of the staircase, to the right of the door, was a rough wooden floor – along the wall where several large canvases, depicting a variety of different designs from strange runes to a life-size dragon which stretched the length of the building.

The building was an unconventional space, to be sure. It appeared to be built on an incline, and as such came up in gradually ascending levels.

The stairs reached to the very end of the spacious room, then turned right and out of sight. The man observed the writhing dragon drawing, enchanted to move and act like it's real counterpart.

On the opposite wall, hung needles of varying sizes, they all glowed in many a different colour. The upper level, had two large tattoo chairs on them, they had mechanisms in place to help ease of access for the artists and the comfort of the customer.

The man stared at the artwork, he himself was extensively tattooed. Most couldn't be seen but the ones that were, where very well done.

"No use looking at that Mr Lymen, that their tatt is for our... Shall we say, vertically talented customers" spoke a voice. The man, Mr Lymen turned to face the direction of the voice.

He smiled when he clapped eyes with a heavily tattooed man with muscles big enough to take on a Ukrainian Ironbelly - twice, his tattoos where intricate and depicted Rökkr runes and giants. His name was Æsgir, he was of Scandinavian descent and it was rumoured that his parents where followers of the Jöttun, also called the Rökkr or Ice Giants.

"How many times lad, I'm Silas – Mr Lymen is my father, and the bugger's been dead for years! And just what are you saying? Reckon I'm not big enough for your dragon there?" he finished with a wink

"At least once more Mr Lymen, and – well, with all of your other ink I somehow don't think it'd fit. And also, it's a tattoo designed for a giant – the magic that's poured into that thing would kill most wizards!" Æsgir answered with a wink of his own.

"Magical tattoos, why don't the Ministry employ you lot? You could do em some good. "Said Silas "oh they've tried, 'cept these Scarrs have been here since Knockturn was created. Ain't no way they'd betray their roots like that" he answered

"Fair enough, I'm having my shoulders touched up. Is the Old Man here?" Asked Silas, Æsgir nodded and walked through a door.

A few moments later he walked through the door "He's resting just now, I'll start off and he'll take over when he's ready." He said, Silas nodded and removed his long leather jacket. Standing now in long black cargos, goblin forged boots, a sleeveless denim work shirt and a leather waistcoat.

He removed his shirt and waistcoat and sat on the chair, Æsgir went silently to work and the steady buzz of a tattoo pen filled the room.

"Are we seeing your boys today? "came Æsgir's voice after a while, Silas nodded his acquiescence "Good, the 'Ol Man likes to see 'em, 'ere's a question for ya, has he always been called the Old Man o' Knockturn? Or does he actually have a name? "He asked, Silas laughed "Well, I came here seventy years ago, and the fucker was old then too so I guess so yeah" they both laughed. However, it was cut short when a loud stomping could be heard.

"Ya know I must be dreamin', cause there ain't no way a gutter scumbag like Silas Lymen would walk into _my_ shop and start insultin' me" came a growl from the doorway. Æsgir visibly paled whilst Silas grinned.

"Just a joke Ol' Man" Silas laughed

"Better be Lymen, else you'll be out in the dirt" Growled the Old Man.

Silas smiled cheekily and said "Me? I'm your best customer! You can't do that" he put on a mock offended expression.

The Old Man stomped over, the two men stared at each other for a tense few moments. Then suddenly the Old Man grinned, Silas laughed and the Old Man let out a chortle of his own, except his sounded like it came from a mouthful of razor blades.

"Good to see you again, Mr Lymen" The Old Man said "You too Mr Scarrs" said Silas.

"Are we seeing the rest of your mighty company today?" Spoke Mr Scarrs from behind him as he took the pen off of Æsgir "Indeed we are, they should be here momentarily" Replied Silas, the Old Man leaned forward "She's waiting to see you in the old cavern" He said so only Silas could hear. Silas nodded and then looked up as the door opened.

In stepped a very tall fellow with long blonde hair and a very pronounced nose, beetle black eyes glinted brightly. "Ahh, Keyrir – you're a tad early but come take a seat" Said Æsgir, the tall fellow – Keyrir, nodded and sat down on a seat that Æsgir had conjured.

"Afternoon Mr Scarrs, Mr Lymen" Spoke Keyrir. Both men nodded respectively at the slightly strange fellow.

Keyrir was an oddity even in Knockturn Alley. His mother was a Goblin, his father a Half-giant, as such he was incredibly tall, very physically strong – all the traits of a Half-giant, however he was not possessed of the brutish nature of many giant and Half-giant. Instead he had inherited the intelligence and facial features of his Goblin mother.

All of this made quite the potent brew for his magical prowess, he could hold his own against at least five Auror's at once and had a spell resistance to rival Basilisk hide.

Not that you'd know it mind, Keyrir was famously peaceful. Preferring to learn of his heritage and travel across the Wizarding World. He was employed by the Goblins to serve as there Chief Scholar, and by the British Ministry of Magic to serve as there emissary to the Goblin Nation. Today, he was getting some of his Goblin magical tattoos updated.

"Ahh, here are your boys now sah" Spoke Mr Scarrs, sure enough a moment later Anthony and Drew Lymen stepped up the steps and stood in front of there father.

"Good lad's, you're right on time. The pen turned of and Mr Scarrs stepped round and clasped both boy's hands firmly. "Always good to see you boys" he said gruffly "You too Granddá" laughed Drew. However, the Old Man didn't share his humour.

Mr Scarrs stepped to his right, then planted a solid punch to Drew's gut. He bent over double and Anthony laughed. "I may be old you little tyke, but I can still knock you down to size" Laughed Mr Scarrs.

"Sorry Mr Scarrs, won't happen again" Said Drew in a laboured voice, Mr Scarrs grinned and nodded "What did I tell you Drew? Don't piss off the Old Man, leave him to his ink and cigars" Laughed Silas.

"You'd best head below, she doesn't like to be kept waiting" Mr Scarrs said. Silas nodded and walked through the door and down a flight of stairs, at the bottom he turned sharply and walked towards a solid wall right at the end. Without slowing he walked directly through the wall as if it were silk.

The boys followed, they stepped through and found themselves in a towering cavern. Most didn't know about the origins of Diagon and the subsequent Knockturn and Drenktern. However, a little is known by our young Master Drew Lymen, here is the knowledge as he knows it.

For thousands of years, the areas of Diagon and its respective counterparts where inhabited by the Goblins, they lived underground and mined their gold and silver. However, as the Wizarding population grew, maintaining their secrecy from the Wand-Wielders was becoming increasingly difficult.

However, the Wand-Wielders weren't the Goblins only problem. The Non-Magicals, otherwise known as Muggles – where growing ever stronger and many feared that they would soon seek to strike the Wizarding World. The Wand-Wielders shared this belief, and many of them had already taken up arms against the Muggles. Some, of course had fled – however, with the Coming of the Four – hope was kindled, the Hogwarts Founders had successfully founded the first All-Wizarding settlement in the whole of Britain. Today known as Hogsmeade.

They united the tribes and led a peaceful crusade throughout the British Isles, eventually they came to the area that would become Diagon Alley. In this Godric and Salazar saw an opportunity, the Goblins skill at mining gold was unparalleled. And the Wizarding populace wasn't exactly known for its expertise in the field of numbers.

Thus, Gringotts had been founded, and the first Goblin Peace Treaty, as word of this grew – many travelled from the world over to ply their trade in the famous district.

Around the year 382 BCE, a man hailing from the distant lands around the Aegean had arrived on British shores. He had said that he could build the Witches, Wizards and other inhabitants of the Isle better and more powerful wands than the crudely constructed one's they had been using, and since then his family had never left. This man's name, was Ollivander.

Now, what do Goblins and wand makers have to do with a cavern underneath a tattoo parlour, ye may ask?

Well see we when the Goblins relocated, they took all their gold with them. However, the cave systems used to _house_ their gold, they were simply abandoned – most had caved in by now, but this one was untouched.

These days, the cavern was the Wizarding Black Market. Anything you wanted that you couldn't get through legal means you'd find here – the cavern was also the hideaway of the Abominations Together movement.

Silas and the boys walked through a crumbling arch way into a small anti chamber off of the main cavern. The room was lit by a dozen floating candles, in a dark corner a _squelching_ noise could be heard. Then a thump as a body dropped to the floor, dead.

Then a woman appeared, she wore a long gown with the breast exposed. She would have been good looking, if it weren't for the blood staining her face and chest.

"Ahh Silas, it pleases me to see you again. Please go and take a seat, I'm going to change into something a little less comfortable." Said the woman with a fanged smirk.

Silas inclined his head and led the way through to a smaller room. The woman appeared a few minutes later, she wore a long black dress now.

"Silas, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said, Silas smiled and said "My Lady Mavenna, these are my sons Andrew and Anthony" the woman – Lady Mavenna turned her head and extended her hand. Both boys planted a small whiskery kiss on there and said "Pleased to meet you Lady Mavenna" she smiled a dazzling smile "So polite, you've trained them well Silas" she said winking at him.

"It was there mother that taught them that" Silas responded with a sad look in his eye. Lady Mavenna smoothed his shoulder gently. After a few silent moments she spoke.

"Now, to business – you know I love your visits but there must be a reason?" she said in a business-like manner, this seemed to shake Silas from his forlorn musings. "Yes, a client has requested that we act as a broker for a – partnership – of sorts, here is your contract which will explain in more detail" he said, handing her a wad of parchment.

Lady Mavenna looked over the proffered parchment "Hmm, I shall have to meet with the rest of the movement, one thing does bother me however" she said looking at Silas, to which he inclined his head for her to continue.

"There is no mention of _who_ the client is, am I to enter an alliance with a stranger Silas?" she asked "Ahh yes, the client – at this time would like to remain anonymous. However, you know, I would not bring you an anonymous contract if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure of the trustworthiness of the client."

Lady Mavenna smiled "Of course Silas, I shall meet with the rest of the movement and send word with our decision" She said, Silas smiled too and stood up "I thank you for your cooperation my Lady Mavenna, however we must be leaving" Lady Mavenna stood up and embraced the taller man "Good to see you Silas" she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly "Mind if I borrow your Drew?" she said.

"Ask him, boy can make his own decisions" Silas smiled, Lady Mavenna smiled back "Master Drew, may I borrow you a moment?" She said. Drew smiled slightly and said "of course milady" She crooked her finger in a silent invitation.

They walked along a corridor cut out of the rock, Drew could feel a strange humming sensation in his ears. "You feel it to, do you not?" Came Lady Mavenna's voice, Drew nodded "What is it?" He spoke as he walked.

"These old Goblin wards are built to last, there power still flows in the ground around us – even though their impressions on the stone are now for nought." She said in a sage like voice.

They stepped into a room, and Lady Mavenna directed him to lay down on the large bed in the centre of the room. "It is my custom to give a reading to new friends, it allows me to know you a little better" Drew nodded and looked around the room.

"The form of Divination I use is not the same as the western form, I learned under the great Mongolian shamans and the Seidr of the northern climes. It is quite _intense_. I hope you are prepared." Drew looked up at her, but she was standing at the foot of the bed throwing powder and potion into a roaring fire. Soon the fire blazed a myriad of colour, and the humming in the room intensified.

"Are you ready?" She said, he nodded but not entirely sure as to what he was agreeing to. The second he nodded however, Lady Mavenna tossed the embers into the air and Drew was thrown forcibly backwards by a sudden gust of wind. Chaos assaulted his senses and he was finding it hard to breath, then – he felt a tapping on his chest and looked up, the chaos in the room was still happening but appeared as though it was on the other side of a window. "Welcome to the Spirit Journey Mr Lymen, now I need your consent to impart these images to you" Said Lady Mavenna's voice

"I consent" He spoke slightly shakily, the voice of Lady Mavenna laughed "Don't worry young master Lymen, the experience is a very _pleasurable_ one." She said in a suggestive voice. Before he could ponder this further, the chaos returned – however his attention was very quickly drawn inward. This is the mirage as he saw it.

A boy, was stumbling up a heavy stone set of stairs – a huge wrought iron gate barred his way, he was clothed in rags and he shivered as a biting wind blew harshly about him. The boy had yet to turn around, so Drew mentally looked harder at him – then wished he hadn't. The boys face was a horror, bones protruded out here and there, sightless eyes blazed with an untold fury his mouth appeared to be elongated downward – a lot like a painting he had seen in a Muggle gallery. It was then that Drew became aware of the noise, what he thought was the wind actually turned out to be a high-pitched wailing, coming from the boy.

He was then pulled forcibly out of his mirage and found himself again on the bed in the room, except there was one crucial difference. Hair was dangling over his head, not his own you understand – and he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Lady Mavenna threw her head back "Don't tell me what you saw, that's for you to keep for yourself. By the way, your not a bad kisser" She finished with a wink, Drew blushed red "Don't worry, you're to young to feed on" She said sensing his worry, then she leant down and whispered in his ear "Unless you're into that sort of thing" She turned her head back up, but kept close to his face – meanwhile Drew was internally fighting with both the desire to throw her off of him and leave the cavern as quickly as possible, and the opposite – before he could make up his mind she pressed her lips to his neck, at that he lost all restraint and frantically made to kiss her.

-x-

A cruel wind ripped at the rock surrounding Caer Azkaban, and yet a depressing little boat was making its way shakily across the iron grey water. When it docked, Mr Willem walked out onto the rough uneven shore. "Well hello their ladies! Welcome to your new home" He mocked, all the prisoners where clad in grey prison robes and they did little against the cold. He drew out a massive whip and slashed sharply at them "Get moving" He said savagely, they started moving – one moved slowly, shuffling along as if uncertain about where his feet where going. A harsh slap from the whip jerked him to attention "If you think shuffling along will save you boy, ye best think again. Get moving or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" He shouted the last part, except the boy wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying, so Mr Willem stomped over to him and punched him harshly across the cheek. The rest of the company stopped and stared "What are you looking at? GET MOVING!" He bellowed "Get up of your arse before I make sitting a permanently painful experience for you, DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!" He bellowed again, grabbing the boy by the chin he forced him upward – his gloves had an enchantment of his own design upon them, they would heat up on his command, making whoever encountered them burn quite significantly. Whilst he himself came to no harm. They heated up the skin on the boy's jaw and it quickly fell away, it was then however, that Mr Willem spotted his eyes – they stared sightlessly at him even when the boy screamed in pain they bore no emotion whatsoever.

Dark purple scarring spread along the boy's torso, Mr Willem knew these symptoms – The one with no name had gotten to this one "Jeez, he really did a number on you didn't he? No matter, walk – now." He said emotionlessly, the boy struggled along, but soon he reached the stone steps. A sharp lash from Mr Willem was all it took to get him up there. "Now the fun begins" Was all he said.

-x-

"The pieces are moving, Emrys and Le Fay must make there move soon." Spoke a voice that sounded as though it came from several people. "When they do, our master will be ready." Spoke another gritty voice.

"What does he plan to do with our Tom Riddle problem?" Spoke the first voice again "I do not pretend to know our masters plans Lecherion, you should not either." Spoke the gritty voice "You should be careful, names are a powerful thing Galdring" Taunted Lecherion, then a dark wave of energy surged and hit the formless creature sending it spiralling back" Galdring then spoke "Well it's a good thing you don't have one, abomination" Was all he said.

" _My children, what have I told you about your in fighting"_ a powerful voice spoke, at his words both creatures bolted around _"Apologies, Great One – it shall not happen again"_ They both spoke in their minds _"See that it doesn't or suffer my displeasure"_ The powerful voice ordered darkly. Just when the two creatures thought they were going to get away scot free, they were both struck by a sinister silver bolt that tore through their bodies – leaving them shaking at the end. " _Now you know you deserved that, don't you?"_ Spoke the powerful voice again, both creatures nodded quickly _"Good, now all is forgiven. Now, all of you on your knees and praise your Grand Master!"_ the voice shouted.

The formless creatures were now illuminated by a dark purple sun, that provided no warmth whatsoever as it rose it shone on their hulking bodies, arched over as they knelt at there masters feet. As the dark sun rose in the crushing black sky, more creatures could be seen – all of them knelt shouting a single chant.

" _All hail, Medrawt! All hail, Medrawt!"_

-x-

 _Ministry of Magic Medical Facility – 001_

"Aurors needed urgently in bay three, I repeat Aurors needed urgently in bay three!" An amplified voice was heard throughout the complex. Quickly a team of fifteen Aurors rushed to the situation, when they entered the medical staff were attempting to hold a patient down – except he kept sending massive waves of energy crashing into them. The Aurors were trained to deal with cases like these, so they all formed a defensive arch and in unison raised their wands and shouted " _Protego!"_ there individual shields all impacted and fused together, the boy was still sending waves and waves of energy, but it impacted the shield harmlessly. Now the healers could observe him without getting hurt, the head healer – McGonagall her name was, ran diagnostic spells over the boy. Except they didn't make any sense, the spells where telling her that the boys magical core was fluctuating – except that couldn't be possible because the boys core was nearly entirely empty!

"I don't know what to do about him, he hasn't been this bad before. I think we will have to sedate him" She said to one of the other healers "But, Healer Snape said… Harry isn't to be sedated unless necessary! "The young healer replied "Does this not look like _necessary_ to you?! The magic that he is leaking could bring this whole building down on our heads!" McGonagall shouted, at her words the rest of the healers jumped into action. They all drew wands out of there robes and pointed them at the writhing boy "On my word Aurors, you will withdraw your shields." Healer McGonagall ordered, they all nodded their acquiescence "NOW!" She shouted.

As the shields were withdrawn, and all the healers shouted in unison " _Stupefy!"_ a tiny voice spoke, the words could barely be heard but as the writhing boy's eyes shut, McGonagall swore she heard him say _"He's here! He's here!"_

-x-

Anthony Lymen stood again in Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos, he was awaiting his brother who had disappeared with their newest acquaintance – Lady Mavenna and was yet to return. His father was sat talking to Mr Scarrs, and Æsgir was sat working on the peculiar looking man – Keyrir, a tap on his shoulder caused Anthony to turn around "Father, how can I help?" He asked, "The Old Man wants a word in the back" He said, Anthony nodded "Keep an eye out for Drew, will you?" He said to his father, to which the older man nodded.

Walking away Anthony found himself a dark panelled room, with many a design on the wall – the only illumination came from a few floating candles here and there, a tall suit of armor stood shadowed in the left-hand corner by an ancient looking tattoo chair, on the right by the window there was a roughly scrubbed wooden table. That was where the old man was sat, the Old Man nodded for Anthony to sit down.

"There's been an attack, St Mungo's this time" He said looking Anthony in the eye "Death Eaters? Or one of the splinter groups?" Anthony asked, the Old Man looked dire "Death Eaters, but that's not what's troubling me – they sent _him_ "The Old Man looked shaken " _Him?_ No yo-you can't me-mean" Anthony stuttered "Don't say his name son, apparently that's how he was summoned. There's something big going down, the Death Eaters are stirring – all the fortune tellers are saying the same thing, _something new is here._ I've no idea what they mean, but we best ready ourselves – a storm is coming" The Old Man said gravely.

-x-

One is often ignorant of the darkness, until it is all one knows; the black oblivion that ensnares all thought, sends the spirit spiralling into dark and forgotten depths of insanity and sorrow. Well, at least that is how the poets describe it – however let us see how our Hero would enunciate such a description.

All he could see was utter blackness, it seemed to seep into his mind and distort his senses. He could hear screams, and speech in an unintelligible garble – suddenly however he became aware of a biting chill that seemed to tear at his skin _what is that?_ He thought, but then he felt pain, someone was hitting him. Ordering him to move with a commanding voice, he could now hear – though unsure as to where he was and how he got there, soon his sense of smell returned, and he could smell petrichor and sea salt – it would have been nice if not disturbed by the roaring of the cruel wind, and the bellowing of an unknown person. He tried to move, but his sight had not yet returned, and his feet slipped on the uneven ground.

He suddenly felt the lash of a whip, then the ground underneath him shook as the unknown person from earlier stomped over "If you think shuffling along will save you boy, ye best think again. Get moving or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" He said, but Harry didn't really hear him – he was wondering why the Hel his sight had not yet returned, however a harsh punch from the man brought him out of his thoughts. He was aware that he was on the ground, probably from the man's punch "Get up of your arse before I make sitting a permanently painful experience for you, DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!" he bellowed, then Harry felt a hand under his chin and force him up, then a burning sensation spread along his lower jaw – screaming in pain he tried to jerk away, only to be held in place by the mans strong grip. "Jeez, he really did a number on you didn't he? No matter walk – now." Harry heard him say before he began struggling along. A sharp lash to his back and he stumbled up what appeared to be a flight of stairs "Now the fun begins" Was all the unknown man said.

-x-

Albus Dumbledore flew over the writhing North Sea, the shadowy vapour casting an ominous taint over the water. He was going back to his master, of course he could just apparate – but he preferred this method of travel, _so a mirror of Harry Potter has arrived on this plain, this should be interesting_. He thought to himself.

As he sped on he slowly began to enter mountainous terrain, knowing he would be at the castle soon he sent a Legilemency probe to his master – asking him to join him in the tower as soon as possible. _I will be there momentarily, Albus_ was the reply.

Landing atop the ruined tower he magically removed his armor and hung it on the mannequin, he now stood in black and silver robes with Thestrals depicted in silver embroidery. He then felt a disturbance in the air behind him, drawing his wand he span round ready to curse who or whatever was there into oblivion.

"Albus, you're senses have not dulled with age I see" Spoke the Dark Lord, however Albus did not lower his wand. "When in the presence of one as powerful as yourself, my Lord – it is wise to be cautious" He answered, the Dark Lord smirked lowering his own wand as Albus did the same. This was standard procedure, when every Death Eater returned from a task set to them by the Dark Lord they had a sentence, a short conversation that they would have to recite when they returned.

"What news?" The Dark Lord said quietly, coming to stand beside him. "Bellatrix Black has joined forces with Gellert Grindelwald, the Abominations are gathering in Knockturn, however something else has intrigued me." Albus said equally as quietly.

The Dark Lord nodded his head as a signal for Albus to continue "Harry Potter, it appears he is somewhat more _able-bodied_ than he was at our last encounter. It appears, that we have a mirror in our realm my Lord." Dumbledore spoke moving to a small Pensieve on the opposite side of the room "Ahh, so this boy is the _something new_ the Lavender bitch was speaking of, what did you do with him?" Voldemort whispered.

"He is currently taking up residence in Azkaban" Dumbledore answered – Voldemort started "Just how similar is this mirror to our broken husk of a wizard?" He asked deathly calm "His power has developed more than his counterpart, but it is largely uncontrolled and only brought on with the onset of very strong emotions." Dumbledore answered cautiously

" _Crucio!"_ The Dark Lord bellowed, the spell impacting Albus in the small of his back – without his armor the spell impacted with maximum force onto his thin aging body. He collapsed to the ground and writhed in agony " _YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS BOY HAS THE SAME POWER THAT HIS COUNTERPART COULD HAVE?! AND YOU LET HIM LIVE!"_ Voldemort bellowed in his mind, he held the curse for a few seconds longer before withdrawing. Dumbledore shook on the ground but quickly regained his footing and bowed at the Dark Lord's feet. "I apologise my Lord, I had thought that you would want the boy broken before the killing blow was struck" He said without a trace of pain in his voice.

"You are right Albus, however you should have brought the boy to me. Instead, he is now in the – capable but incompetent – hands of the Ministry, they will break his body and spirit that I am sure of. However, if he were to break out and re-join his new-found allies, then we would have a problem. I am merciful this time, Albus but do not disappoint Lord Voldemort again." The Dark Lord said menacingly

"What would you have me do, to remedy my grievous error of judgement" Albus asked, the Dark Lord laughed his high cold, cruel laugh "Such elegance Albus, rise - you need not cower any longer" The Dark Lord answered.

"Leave this mirror to me, it is the matter of Gellert Grindelwald I require your assistance with." The Dark Lord hissed, Albus's face darkened in rage "The murderous swine has fled to his fortress, along with his band of rogues. What would you have me do with them?" He asked darkly "Come, walk with me." The Dark Lord responded, moving down the staircase into the room that now served as Dumbledore's personal quarters. They both descended the cavern that used to house the Phoenix staircase. "It is not enough to simply kill off an opponent such as Grindelwald if it were that simple I would have sent a legion to Norway an age ago. No, to simply kill him is a waste of an opportunity – there will be more like Grindelwald and his death would simply serve as the flame to light rebellion. No, we must destroy him and his legacy – that is what I would ask of you, burn his legacy to the ground, break his spirit so's that none ever follow in his footsteps. You will do this task, Albus." The Dark Lord hissed.

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord Voldemort." Albus answered.

-x-

Harry sensed that he had entered some sort of building, as the din of the storm outside had lessened somewhat. A sharp lash to his back had him moving again, however he soon stopped as he collided with something solid.

The solid something turned out to be a person, who's voice he didn't recognise "Oi! Watch who your pushing swine!" He shouted, the sound echoing from the walls. However, Harry heard the cruel sound of the whip ring out and shielded his face with his hands – but no pain came, however he heard the man in front howl in agony, so he assumed that the whip was intended for him instead.

Then he felt a hand grip his throat from behind "Don't let me catch you causing a disturbance again, filth. Else it's the whip for you as well." He heard the unknown man snarl, he didn't respond – then with a grunt the man pushed him forward and walked away, his boots echoing ominously.

"Next prisoner!" shouted a monotone voice that sounded as though it should have come from a machine, rather than a person. The man Harry had slammed into before stomped forward, and then Harry heard a loud clang and he was left in silence.

Harry could still not understand why his sight had not returned with his other senses, did facing off against this worlds Dumbledore have something to do with it? Dumbledore, Harry never thought he would associate that name with the sight he saw at St Mungo's. _St Mungo's! That was where I was, but…what happened? How did I end up here? Wherever here is? Where is Gellert and the others?_

All these questions where buzzing about in his head, but before he could ponder them further he was bodily dragged into a frigidly cold room and shoved onto a rough wooden chair with no armrests.

"Process the prisoner, Goar" Said a sickly-sweet voice that made Harry's stomach sink with dread _Umbridge, Gods she's a bitch here too?_ Harry thought to himself before being ripped from his thoughts yet again, this time by the large ogre like man – Goar, he thought his name was.

Goar stood him up against the cold stone wall, Harry heard Umbridge approach him "Well well, what have we here hmm? Mr Willem said you were found off the coast rambling about St Mungo's? Isn't it an amazing coincidence that there was a Death Eater attack on St Mungo's little more than a day ago? _Hem hem"_ she laughed her infuriating childish laugh and then gripped his jaw strongly and forced his head up "What do you know about the attack on St Mungo's? Tell me you filthy Death Eater!" She shouted, all trace of childishness gone instead replaced with cruel malice.

"I-I don't know, a-anything about a-any a-atac-ck!" Harry stuttered panickily "And I'm not a Death Eater!" He shouted. "You should not tell lies young man, liars are punished. _Goar!_ Make him talk." She said, Harry's heart froze as she uttered those words that eerily reminded him of her counterpart on his world.

A savage blow to his stomach knocked the wind out of him, he didn't get the chance to catch his breath as the ogre like man landed another solid blow – this time on his left shoulder, he felt his shoulder blade impact the wall and shatter. Pain wracked his whole body, he tried desperately to call on his magic.

However, then something peculiar happened, pain lanced through his body – raising dark purple scaring along his torso and arms, this pain was worse than anything he had ever experienced. Like his very soul was screaming.

It stopped a few minutes later, his breathing was laboured, and his body sagged "Ok Goar, you can stop now. This one isn't any Death Eater, the one with no name dealt with you himself didn't he little boy?" She said.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Harry struggled to say

" _Hem hem,_ surely you must know of the Dark Lord's most feared servant? You must have heard the stories of what he _does_ to those who cross him? No? Shall I tell you? Very well. It is said that he can produce a Cruciatus Curse so powerful, that it not only tortures the body – but the _soul,_ bending the magic of the victim and enslaving it to his will." She said all this as she walked closer to him.

"Your power is his now, you have no magic. It has been stripped from you." She laughed, a cruel laugh devoid of all mirth.

" _Goar!_ Brand him!" She shouted, and the next thing Harry knew he was thrown to the floor, and whatever rags he was wearing were torn off. Before he could catch his breath, a searing pain coursed through him centred at the back of his neck.

Then he was picked up and slung over Goar's shoulder and marched out of the room. Harry was in shock as he was carried down a long low hallway – _My magic is gone? H-how will I get back h-home now? H-how c-could it be t-taken s-s-so e-easily?_

For the third time that day he was ripped from his inner turmoil by a voice singing, and percussion made by rough hands on prison bars.

 _Welcome to/ Ya new home fella!_

 _Welcome to/ the dung heap boy!_

 _Welcome to/ the end o' the line man!_

 _Welcome to, Caer Azkaban!_

-x-

 _Oh, I'm a bastard right? Hahahaha, so this is where the story begins to expand, and we can start to make significant moves in this deadly game of ours. Now, my freaky darlin's – I have some homework for you, who can tell me who Medrawt is? Tell me in the reviews! Any questions feel free to leave a review or PM me._

 _As always_

 _See you seen my freaky darlin's!_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter: Lost in the 'Verse.

Chapter 12 – Imprisoned.

Shaylin Cotteridge was a very observant woman, it was a useful trait to have amongst the Sisters of the Flame. It allowed her to judge a situation as it was, without being altered by preconceived stereotypes. The current conversation was getting very heated, and she stealthily moved her hand to her twin swords on her back – lest the situation take a turn for the worse.

This is the conversation as she would remember it.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT MONSTER WILL DO TO HIM!" Bellowed Barty to the gathered group. "If we go back then we will be walking straight into the Death Eaters hands, then what will we do?" Bella said coldly.

"YOU SHUT UP! IF YOU HADN'T APPARATED US OUT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Barty bellowed louder still "Oh since when did you care you were ready to ki- "Bella began but was cut off by a thunderous _"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"_ from Gellert, at his words the room around them shook and a few panes of glass shook and shattered. Both Bella and Barty looked shocked, having never seen the sorcerer anger before.

"We are in no position to help Harry at the moment, all we can do is gather as much information as possible as to _where_ he is. Now all of you, please calm down. "He said after a moment.

Everyone all nodded and Gellert directed them to the table "Now, the question that intrigues me – _how_ did we apparate out of St Mungo's? There are anti-apparition and Portkey wards on every floor of the building." Gellert asked looking round at Bella.

"I felt them drop, when the Death Eaters appeared suddenly all the power seemed to be drawn from the wards. I made a snap decision to get us out, but I couldn't get to Harry in time" She answered.

"See somethin' that's irking Barty, is the reason as to _why_ our Mr Potter decided to attack Gellert _in-the-first-place._ "Said Barty glowering at Gellert.

Gellert looked uncomfortable for a moment, Molly reached over to him and clasped his hand "They need to know Gellert." Was all she said.

"Need to know what?" Said Bella twisting in her seat to glower at Gellert. The man looked crestfallen "There are some things, you need to know about Harry's mirror." He said in barely a whisper. Then his voice took on a far away tone that said his mind was miles from their current location.

"Harry's mirror is a long-term patient at St Mungo's – meaning he will never leave there. The chances of…of recovery are absolute zero. People outside of St Mungo's don't know he's there, for his own protection and theirs – you see, Harry was transferred to St Mungo's when the war began. He-he was the…first casualty." His voice cracked, and he looked down at the table a moment before continuing "The Ministry was informed as Mr Potter, was a special case so more security was needed, that was when they brought in the new security protocols there. Even the Goblins recognised the potential danger, you see the wards aren't designed to keep anyone _out_ but actually…something _in._ " Gellert said "What the Hel could require _Goblin wards_ to keep it in?" Barty asked baffled "Harry, his power was massively volatile. Especially after he was targeted – Yes, he was the first target of the Dark Lord, we searched high and low for any reason why he would attack the Potters, but everything came up nought, we even checked the Department of Prophecy and still found nothing. So, we did the only thing we could do, we hid them – Harry and his parents, placed them under the Fidelius charm and hid them somewhere safe. But we where betrayed, Harry's location was leaked to the Dark Lord and they s-sent, Albus." His voice cracked again.

"Who where you betrayed by?" Asked Bella, at her question Gellert's expression grew dark and the room shook "That _thing._ Is rotting in Azkaban, where the swine belongs." He said, cold fury permeating every sentence. "That is all I will speak of it at this time, we need to plan." He said in a tone of finality.

Bella glowered at him, clearly not impressed with his secret keeping. "Hang on a sec are we going to talk about how we just managed to waltz into St Mungo's like a grocery shop?" Barty said looking around at Shay, who glowered back.

"Mrs Cotteridge is there something you wish to tell me?" Gellert said evenly, at his question/thinly vailed threat Shay walked forward and handed him the card that she had shown Barty earlier. "Why did you not speak of this before?" He asked in the same even voice.

Pulling a pad out of her pocket she wrote something down on it and handed it to Gellert, who read it with interest. Then after studying it for a minute or so "Ahh yes, I understand. Thank you, Mrs Cotteridge you may sit." Was all he said on the matter.

"We must coordinate ourselves, the prerogative is finding where Harry has gone. The second is managing the aftermath of the St Mungo's attack, I will gather what information I can on what is going on from here. Bella, Barty I need you to correspond with your sources in Drenktern and Knockturn Alley, keep your heads down though – we don't know if others may be after you. Mrs Cotteridge I am tasking you with protecting them, also commune with the Sisters and see what they know. Molly and I will work from here and gather as much information as we can by both magical and mundane means" Gellert said standing up "Hopefully we shall see each other soon, Gods guide you all" He said walking towards the side door.

"We can't use the _Sleepin' Reaper_ it's too out in the open and practically everyone knows I run the place. You got anywhere we can hole up?" Bella said to Barty as they both exited the hall, to which Barty nodded "I got a place we can stay, c'mon let's go talk to Ol 'Samson." He said departing the Caer.

-x-

Harry never thought he would miss his cupboard, the tiny space he was forced to occupy whilst he stayed at the Dursleys. It seemed a lifetime ago now, however it was a much preferable alternative to the Hel he currently found himself in. Caer Azkaban, he knew now why much of Wizarding Britain feared its Ministry – this place could and had broken even the staunchest of wizards.

The cells where occupied by only one occupant at a time, as a way of preventing any breakout plans being formed and to enhance the already crushing depressiveness of the place. It was curious the way a man's own mind could become his own worst enemy in the cold darkness of the Caer, well almost his worst.

The close second would have to be the guards, Harry had not had much experience with them yet, but he had heard their brutality on the other inmates. They all carried a huge paraphernalia of weapons enchanted with some truly horrific enchantments, he didn't know if they where under the Ministries employ or some third party. What he did know is that he did not want to cross them.

The inmates who had welcomed him with there macabre cabaret constantly bellowed abuse at him, he would have done anything to be able to curse them all to oblivion bu- _"Oh wait"_ his thoughts would interrupt him then " _I can't_ "

Umbridge's words echoed in his ears as though they had only just been spoken " _Your magic is gone"_ He had tried to ignore it, to find some way that it could not be true – but his efforts where in vain. Sadness tore through him then, and confusion.

" _How could this happen to me? My magic, just gone like that?"_ He thought, but as per he was dragged out of his thoughts. This time by a voice "Hey, hey fish, yeah new guy – come to the cell door" Spoke a voice that was rough and gritty from disuse. Harry didn't move "Who are you?" His own voice sounding the same "A friend, just come to the door" It said again, his curiosity piqued he crawled to the door, not trusting himself to stand.

"W-what is it?" He said, but the voice didn't answer – in fact no one answered. It was as if the whole world had fallen into silence – All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. However then, a low-pitched vibrating sound permeated his ear drums.

"Not there, over here!" Shouted a voice from the corner, this one higher and slightly sing-song. Harry's head shot round and he quickly crawled to the corner, however upon arriving he was greeted by the same silence again.

"Oi matey, sorry about them lot there just messin' ya about, c'mon over here." Spoke a smooth voice from the right-hand corner. Harry slowly dragged himself over – he felt a pair of strong arms grip him under his armpits and lift him up. Then his head rushed, and he nearly toppled over again "Woah boyo careful there" The smooth voice said again.

Once his head had stopped pounding he looked to where he knew the voice was coming from and spoke "Who are you?" The voice laughed, then the low-pitched vibrating sound permeated his ears again, except this time he was thrown against the opposite wall.

Pain exploded across his body, then he was thrown to the floor, he felt a few of his teeth break loose and blood gushed into his mouth. He screamed in agony as he felt a tearing feeling from his back, then he started spinning by his left foot, before being pinned to the ceiling – roughly cut stone digging into the seared marks on his back.

"Hmmm, glad to see this little baby works pretty well." Spoke a voice from the cell door, Harry tried to jerk his head round but found he couldn't move. "I really wouldn't try to resist boyo; this thing will only get worse." Then the owner of the voice stepped into the cell. "Look at me, filth." It said, holding up a handful of flames though Harry couldn't tell "My name is Mr Willem, I and my boys'll be looking after you during your stay here. Been a while since we've had someone so young to play with, should be fun." He said with a deranged grin, his eyes darkening with evil desire if Harry could see he would have squirmed. He reached his hand up and grabbed Harry's chin, he tried to jerk away but Mr Willems glove heated up and held him still. "You are going to take some breaking in, I like that." He then dropped his hand and Harry fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Mr Willem tucked the dark shaped stone back into his inside pocket, walking out of the boy's cell and clanging the door shut. He walked past the grey beast of a man that was Goar and rounded a corner, being greeted by clanging prison bars and pleading wails from the prisoners.

Ignoring them he continued his walk, walking to a large metal door that looked as though it had taken a few beatings. Before he pushed it open however, he looked to the left of it "Get on guard duty, relieve the other two and send them back here. Keep the prisoners in line." He said to a gargantuan man, who at first didn't respond "You hear me? Oi!" He shouted but the man didn't respond. Drawing his wand he sent a powerful bout of lightning through the man. Who cried out in agony and dropped to his knees.

"Better? Now, Do. As. I. Say." He said in a voice that promised further torment if it wasn't complied with.

"Mr Willem that will do - I require a moment with you, your office will do. " Said a sickly sweet voice from the shadows behind him, turning his head slightly he spotted a small shadow "Madam Umbridge, excuse _this -_ just a little discipline, you understand of course" Mr Willem said in a falsely polite voice " _Hem hem,_ spare me your courtesies let us enter." She replied walking towards the door. The room had a small window set high in the opposite wall to the door, the windows were barred and the glass frosted – along the far left wall was a map of the prison, on the wall with the door was a rack filled with horrific looking torture instruments. The same could be said for the opposite wall.

Madam Umbridge sat down on a small wooden chair at a small table; Mr Willem sat opposite her his back to the wall with the window. "Mr Willem, did the Lymen's tell you _when_ they would be returning from there venture to the mainland?" Madam Umbridge asked looking at him imperiously "They said it wouldn't be any more than a week or so ma'am. I'm surprised they would not have told you this themselves." Answered Mr Willem "I share your surprise, did they happen to mention where they were going?" She asked.

"I don't ask questions, the Lymen's call and I answer. Why do you ask?" Mr Willem said - Umbridge glowered. "Remember your station Mr Willem, I ask the questions – not you." She responded, at this Mr Willem swallowed nervously "M-my ap-apologies Madam Umbridge" He stuttered.

"Watch yourself; else you'll be chained in one of these cells yourself, unless you would enjoy that? _Hem hem"_ Umbridge simpered in response, to which Mr Willem visibly wretched _"Hem hem,_ enough of this – I must return to the Ministry. Carry on, Mr Willem" Umbridge said standing and walking to the door.

-x-

"What are we going to do?! The descendant's magic has been taken by the leech! Without his power, he will not be able to fulfil the prophecy!" Bellowed LeFay's voice, Emrys was pacing back and forth "We cannot directly make contact with the descendant, but if we could somehow get _him_ to _us._ That would work" He responded after a moment of consideration "Did you not hear what I just SAID! His power is _GONE!"_ Thundered LeFay in response, at this Emrys turned his own thunderous gaze on her.

"I realize you are upset my love, but you must _clear your mind_ " He said in a calm even voice, at his words LeFay's shoulders slumped "I'm sorry, what can we do" She said walking over and slumping against him.

"I have an idea; however, it is a _very_ risky one. I shall prepare." Emrys responded, leaving LeFay staring at the endless abyss.

-x-

 _Sisters of the Flame Encampment_

Luna Lovegood sat in a high-backed chair next to Selma, her Chief was gazing into multi-coloured flames with a far-away look in her eyes. "Shay is back on the Isle, she's protecting the Black woman and the Mercenary. I sense we may be needed soon, Luna – you know what you need to do." She said, Luna merely nodded "The Golden One, he is sealed away – Caer Azkaban's dirge rings in his ears. Something else is on the rise, a larger game afoot – Emrys and LeFay are stirring, Medrawt is preparing. Yet something else, much closer to home – I can't se- AGH!" Luna's head began to pound, and dark tendrils of amnesia clawed at the edge of her mind "Luna! Luna! Come on doll you gotta stop doing that, you always get to far in. C'mon wake up darlin', that's it" Selma grasped her head and looked into her eyes, Luna nodded, and Selma withdrew her hands.

"I'll speak to the others, I think we may all need to commune for a event such as this. After all, Mars is bright tonight." Luna spoke.

 _To be continued._

 _~ Well, that one was a lot shorter weren't it? I apologise for the delay, I have many a thing on my mind at present. Thank you to anyone who reads, as always please review!_

 _As always_

 _Seya soon my freaky darlin's!_

Grae.


End file.
